Trust of a Dragon
by RinHunter
Summary: The war is over and Harry is looking forward to a normal 8th year. Yet the year takes a startling turn when Draco Malfoy returns to Hogwarts in chains, led by the Head Unspeakable, who seems to have a strange interest in Draco's life. Asked by Dumbledore to protect the Slytherin from vengeful students and harm, Harry and his friends set out to do so. Yet danger lurks in the Shadows
1. Prologue

Authors note: Welcome to all the lovely readers who have stumbled upon my story. (Deep bow) I give you my first ever fanfic. I have been working on this story for a long time and am still busy with it. I am quite self-conscious about my writing so please don't judge it to hard. I'd love to hear what you think so please leave reviews or PM me. No flames please. Just want to give a shout out to Gryffindorrat who is my cousin and beta. If it wasn't for her I would never have tried to share my story with the Fandom world. Hope you enjoy it! :D

Summary: The war is finally over and Harry is looking forward to a normal eighth year with his friends. Yet the year takes a startling turn when Draco Malfoy returns to Hogwarts in chains, led by the Head Unspeakable, who seems to have a strange interest in Draco's life. Being asked by Dumbledore to protect the Malfoy Heir from vengeful students and harm, Harry and his friends set out to do that, thinking it to be a simple request. However, danger lurks in the shadows and Harry finds out there is much more at stake than just Draco's pride, including his growing feelings for his charge. Fighting to protect Draco from an unseen enemy, Harry discovers that love can be found in the most unexpected of people and that a happy ending is only easily achieved in fairy tales.

Warnings: Violence, bad language and BoyXBoy romance. (This story is rated M for safety reasons and thus is for mature audiences.)

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Harry Potter, that is the privilege of J.K Rowling and The Warner Brothers. I am simply using the characters as my marionettes to preform my Drarry desires.

Somethings you should know before you read this. The war ended such as it had in the Harry Potter books and movies but for this story I needed some characters alive that had died. So if your wondering why the deceased are still walking among the living use your imagination to think of how they survived. ;) (I'm too lazy to go into such small details haha)

**Prologue:**

_Trust, such a foolish thing to believe in…_

_People are born selfish; it is hidden deep within every heart. It is an incurable obsession._

_Hope is an unrealistic dream. Something to make people look forward to tomorrow. A simple delusion from their harsh realities._

_Love… nothing but an empty lie. A non-existent entity whose sole purpose is to entice one to despair._

_There is only yourself and survival._

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

The war has ended. Lord Voldermort was finally dead and those who sacrificed themselves for the cause has been laid to rest. Their wishes and dreams are now carried by those that have survived.

Finally peace in the Wizarding World wasn't a hopeless dream. Slowly the smiles are returning to the faces that had cried endless tears. Yes, life was moving on and people started living after years of fear.

And to one Harry Potter, the prospect of finally living without a madman after his life seemed like a miracle. Though he detested the fame and glory he received for being the Saviour of the Wizarding world, as they now liked to call him in the Daily Prophet, it could not dampen his positive attitude to his new life. Harry, Ron and Hermione, with many of their other companions, could often be seen helping to restore what had been destroyed with smiles and laughter. Their childlike sides renewed by relief. Even more so with Harry, as if catching up on the childhood mischief he missed one could easily find him sneaking up on his friends, poking them as they are lifting heavy objects causing them to drop them (usually on their poor, innocent toes) or jumping out behind walls scaring them. One would often hear the rich laughter of The Boy Who Lived.

Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was one of the first places to be restored to all of its glory. Scars of the war will always remain on the hallowed halls, but they serve as a reminder of what was won. A new beginning! Harry and his friends, as well as many other seventh years, have returned to the school to complete their studies which was so rudely interrupted by the war. Only the House of Slytherin seemed to suffer in numbers, as most of the seventh year students fled the country in fear of what might become of them, seeing as they were tied to Death Eaters or junior Death Eaters themselves.

Most of the Death Eaters were either killed or captured (now rotting in Azkaban), yet some managed to escape into the shadows. The Aurors had difficulty repressing the rage of the people who demanded that they should be killed for what they have done. Even in this new time of peace, hate and prejudice is still strong. People still hold on to their grudges and anger hidden deep within them. It is what keeps their sadness at bay and their minds on moving forward.

Still darkness awaits. The shadows are stirring with unease, whilst the wind brings news of future perils. People are blind to the hidden messages and deaf to the whispers of foreboding. Choosing instead to ignore the hidden cries and screams. Because…

People are Selfish by nature...

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

And so it begins... Will you continue onward? Share your thoughts please. :)


	2. Chapter 1

Authors note: I present to you, Chapter 1 people!

Summary: See Prologue for full summary.

Warnings: Violence, bad language and BoyXBoy romance

Disclaimer: Sadly I_ still_ don't own Harry Potter, that is but the privilege of J.K Rowling and The Warner Brothers. I am simply using the characters as my marionettes to preform my Drarry desires. (Sigh)

**Chapter 1:**

Harry woke with a start, tangled in the Gryffindor red blankets of his canopy bed. He was coated in sweat, which had already started cooling down his feverish skin, as his racing heart pumped warm blood through his veins. It had been awhile since he had been woken by a nightmare. With a tired sigh, he reached for his wand, casting a quick Tempest charm to check the time. It was still quite early, only 5:30 am, but knowing himself, he wouldn't be able to fall asleep again, so he decided to start getting ready for class.

After a longer shower than necessary, Harry started wandering the magnificent halls of Hogwarts. He smiled with pride as he touched the rough walls of the Castle, the cool stone sending prickles through his fingers as he felt the magic within the very walls. He had helped to revive this lovely castle which was his home. He loved every bit of it. Feeling a bit silly caressing the wall as if it was his lover, Harry moved on.

It was much later when he started heading back, as the building started to come alive with students waking up. It was almost time for breakfast and he didn't want to miss the first meal of the new term. Harry opened the doors to the Great Hall, pleased to see that his friends were already seated. He made his way towards them, catching some of their conversation.

"But Mione, why do we have to be here so early?" Ron complained, rubbing his sleepy eyes in exaggeration. Hermione looked up from the thick book she was reading with cool eyes that showed her irritation at his whiny tone.

"Because Ron, we should not be late for the morning announcements. Some of the most important information for the coming term is given at the first breakfast of said term. I will not let my education suffer because someone wanted to sleep in a few extra minutes." And with that said she continued reading. Ron spotted Harry and gave him a look that screamed 'Why Me!' Harry laughed and mouthed to him, 'Your girlfriend.' Ron shrugged in agreement and Harry slid into his seat poking Hermione in the rib as a good morning, smiling as she squeaked with surprise.

"Oh, morning Harry." She smiled at him as she closed her book, realizing that she wouldn't be able to read it further. "Oi, Harry where have you been mate?" Neville asked curiously. "Yea, you were gone quite early. You're usually one of the last ones up these days" Seamus added, Dean nodding next to him. They all waited curiously for his answer.

"Just couldn't sleep you guys" He laughed. Hermione and Ron both gave him a stern look, knowing he wasn't telling the truth. "Okay, okay , I had a nightmare alright" Harry answered with a light blush.

"Nightmare?" Hermione asked with a worried voice. Harry smiled at her concerned look. "Don't worry Mione, it wasn't like the others or about the war. Actually now that I think about it, it was strange. There were no images, only emotions and darkness..."

"Only emotions?" Ron asked confused. Harry played with the hem of his robe as he contemplated how to answer. "Yea, it's unnerving to say the least. First it was a paralyzing fear, I could actually feel my heart beating at an alarming speed, and then unimaginable pain. It felt like something was being slowly ripped out of me over and over again, and lastly, it ended with despair. I felt so hopeless and empty, as if I was nothing, yet the strangest part is that even though I felt all those things it didn't feel like my own…It's difficult to explain." Harry rubbed his face tiredly. Retelling the dream seemed to have brought back the nightmare's emotional exhaustion to reality.

"Must be a Paraesagum fly sending you ominous dreams. They do so love to send dreams of a premonition of some sort… " Came the absent-minded voice of Luna, who no one had noticed joining them. As usually everybody except Harry looked at her with unbelieving eyes. "Might be Luna" He smiled at her. But I sure hope not…Harry had a bad feeling; it was as if the Castle was restless. Unbeknownst to Harry, it was only the beginning.

Before the Gryffindor's and lone Ravenclaw could discuss the subject further, the hall was silenced by Dumbledore. After making some announcements he summoned a great breakfast with a snap of his fingers. The students started digging in to the delicious food whilst managing to chatter away, filling the hall with a buzz of voices.

They were interrupted by Mr Filch rushing urgently towards the professors' table. The students stared as Mr Filch whispered into Dumbledore's ear. Harry's heart started beating faster as he saw the horror spread upon the old man's face. Before the headmaster could tell the students to return to their dorms, the large doors of the Great Hall were opened. The students stared in shock as a tall man dressed in fine midnight blue robes walked in gracefully, his movements seeming to hypnotize most of the young witches and wizards. He had long inky black hair with some strands beaded. Upon his pale, handsome face was the markings of some ancient runes, drawn in a subtle golden shimmer, but it was not this man that had made all the young wizards gasp; Oh, no, for behind him, four bulky hooded figures followed, each holding a chain that was bounded to a much smaller figure between them. The men blocked the view and thus Harry and his friends couldn't make out who it was. All Harry did notice, was the sickly pale skin. The clanking of the chains echoed through the hall as they moved towards the Professors' table.

"Oh, what an honour it is to walk these grand halls of this magnificent Castle. Hogwarts, with such a rich history; So much ancient power still linger in these old walls, even after being damaged it still holds so much magic. The founders were truly remarkable for being able to creating such a masterpiece." The smooth voice of the tall, dark stranger murmured, yet it could be heard to every corner of the silent hall. The professors snapped out of their daze at the sound of his silky voice.

"I am sorry to say your visit was unannounced to us, Sir Feranight. To what do we owe the honour of the head of the Unspeakable department's presence?" Dumbledore asked as the elegant man stopped in front of him. "Oh but Headmaster, I need no such praise; even an unspeakable such as I need to be exposed to the light of the world or else we would lose our sense of reality. Today though, is special for I have come to drop of something from the ministry." It was then that the four large men stepped aside to reveal their charge to the professors. Professor Snape almost jumped out of his seat, but a hand from Dumbledore forced the scowling man to reluctantly sit back down. His eyes, however, continued to bore into the small, sickly figure.

"How can this be?" Asked Professor McGonagall; not believing the sight before her eyes. It was then that the man, Sir Feranight took hold of one of the chains and pulled the figure forward. Harry's heart almost stopped at the sight. Platinum blond hair, dirtier than usual, a sharp face; fine delicate bone structure and pale skin.

"This is what I have come to drop off. Subject QZ715, Draco Malfoy"

Sir Feranight used his wand and started removing the heavy chains. He dismissed the other men, leaving only himself and the thin, malnourished boy. Taking a scroll from his robes which bared the Ministry's seal, he cleared his throat softly.

"From today on wards, one Draco Abraxas Lucius Malfoy will be completing his last year of education under the jurisdiction of the ministry. He will be observed and confined to the building. He is not to leave the premises, nor is he aloud to wield a wand or do magic outside of class. He will only be permitted a wand during lessons which it is needed, for whereas he will receive it once class starts and return it once class ends. Any trouble caused or if he is suspected of suspicious activity, he will be removed immediately and sent to Azkaban. This is Subject QZ715's Trail. If he finishes this year with no problems, he will be free to go, no charges." He gave the professors a crooked smile before pushing the blond forward. "All yours..."

The blond stumbled a bit, before slowly looking up, without the chains to hold him down he started swaying, completely off balance. His body was shaking badly and he kept looking around in a daze. Madam Pomfrey was at his side in an instant. Her medical instincts jumping in, she steadied the trembling boy as he swayed, staring at her with unfocused ashen grey eyes, the pupils diluted. She glared at Feranight with cold, unforgiving eyes. "What dosage of drug did you use on this poor boy?" She hissed at him between clenched teeth. He turned towards her, unconcerned.

"We had to sedate the subject, quite a troublesome one at that. Even under 3 dosages of Prostiansileus, it still struggled, so we had to use chains." Madam Pomfrey looked as if she was about to hex the man.

"Now Madam Pomfrey, calm dow…" Dumbledore tried to calm down the furious witch but before he could continue, Snape pushed past him to join the medi-witch. He lifted the Slytherin boy's head, feeling the temperature of his skin. The skin felt as if it was frozen, though no difference could be seen and Snape actually burned his hand because of the icy temperature. With one swoop Professor Snape lifted the quivering boy into his arms. "Pomfrey!" He called over his shoulder as he stormed out of the Hall in long strides. The Medi-witch rushed after him, sending a filthy look towards Feranight.

The man turned towards Dumbledore unfazed. "Headmaster, it has been a pleasure. May you all fare well" He gave a slight bow before leaving the stunned student body sitting in deathly silence, their gazes trained on the door through which Professor Snape and Madam Pomfrey rushed, carrying a half-dead bundle.

_A dream of foreboding…_

_ Thus the new term had begun…_

_ Leading to a twisted and warped pathway…_

_Where shall it lead us?_

_HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD_

So what do you think? Please review! I beg of you (On knees with big puppy dog eyes)

Oh and here is some description of words used in this Chapter.

Paraesagum fly which Luna is talking about comes from the Latin word Praesagium which means prediction, foreboding, prophecy.

Prostiansileus the drug they are talking about is a random word I made up myself.


	3. Chapter 2

Authors note: And now ladies and gentlemen(If there is any) I give you Chapter 2! :D

Summary: See Prologue for full summary

Warnings: Violence, bad language and BoyXBoy romance

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Harry Potter, that is the privilege of J.K Rowling and The Warner Brothers. I am simply using the characters as my marionettes to preform my Drarry desires (And hopefully yours too ;) )

**Chapter 2**

**Feranight and his men walked towards the carriage that was waiting for them, four magnificent black Pegasus's were stomping and snorting in eagerness to take flight. Their large feathered wings were spread wide, the soft inky plumage rustling with the breeze. Their crimson eyes gleamed in the darkness, and those that were foolish enough to approach them would see the sharp canines as they nickered and snapped at each other. Feranight advanced on them, seemingly uncaring about the dangers these beasts posed, and stroked one of the creatures' strong flank, whispering lovingly to them. He reached into his pouch and produced a large strip of meat, blood dripping down his hand as he offered the juicy piece of flesh to the stallion. It neighed in delight as it sank its sharp incisors into the treat before it. A sickening squelch could be heard as the beast started to rip the lump apart, gorging itself on the bleeding flesh. The other black beasts stomped their giant hooves, demanding the attention one of their brethren was receiving.**

**"Sir, are you sure about leaving it there, if they were to discover… ?" The voice stilled as long, thin fingers wrapped around the owners neck, smearing bloody streaks on the vulnerable skin as it held the man's pulsing gullet. "Do you honestly think I would leave it in such a vulnerable state, without the necessary precautions? It will not be discovered until I wish to reveal it."**

**The other man whimpered as the hand unconsciously tightened around his throat. "The Prostiansileus will force that healer to place its mind in a state of paralysis; they will all be too occupied in saving the subject's life, that they would not be able to detect anything else. Yes, it will all go as I predicted..." Dark eyes glimmered in the night sky as their gaze fell upon the splendor of Hogwarts, the castle coated with small lights that shown within its walls like stars in the distant night sky. "Try as you might to escape, darkness will always find a way to snuff out a light…" The steeds stamped their hooves, pulling back their long ears as the sound of a crack echoed in the darkness. Feranight looked down at the slumped figure before him, eyes emotionless, head tilted to the side. "Now, now don't be that way; if you fall asleep now, you would miss the begining of this wondrous play"**

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

_Pain! Tearing within me… Breaking what was left of me, destroying all that I used to be. Leaving me empty and so very, very cold._

The liquid flowing in my veins have long since been tainted, scorching my very being. I shiver in agony as my body spasms. I remember voices, silent whispers and suddenly my body cringed. Those harsh whispers that made my muscles tense were moving closer. I couldn't move, even as my mind screamed at me to escape.

RUN...RUNrunrunrunrun ! Through my pixelated vision figures moved, causing my hart to beat faster than before; pumping more filthy blood through already abused veins like liquid flames. My icy skin caging this inferno within me, my sweat cools and turns to icicles as it touches my frosty skin. Hands hold me down as something is shoved down my throat. Instinctively my throat constricts, refusing to let the unknown substance pass. I start to sputter as my lungs' need of air excels my instincts need to protect myself from an unidentified substance, yet my throat refuses to relent its protective state. I feel myself suffocating before some strange force soothes my throat open slowly, letting the cool fluid flow down into the organic furnace my body had become.

A warm hand caresses the chilly skin upon my forehead, sparking a paradox of emotions. I remembered those big, coarse hands. A voice, cold yet certain, reached my ears, a voice I recognize, yet whose face cannot be placed in my chaotic mind. "Shuuuu" It murmurs too me. "It's alright little Dragon. Stay calm… The remedy's effects will soon begin."

I can feel my body relaxing, the fires within slowly dying, leaving my insides painfully raw, but not unbearable like before. I soon lost consciousness as my exhausted mind collapsed without consent and once again the darkness descended.

Professor Snape watched as Draco fell unconscious, his body still shivering and muscles spasming, but luckily he would live. It was a close call, if it hadn't been for his and madam Pomfrey's swift work, excellent skills and determination, the boy would have been lost. Snape grimaced at the thought. He glanced at his godson's thin frame; he could make out the sharp bones of his skeleton, his pale skin covering it like a stretched linen sheet. His arms were heavily bruised, looking as if a hundred sharp needles had pierced every open space available on the sensitive flesh on the inside of his arm.

Where had the boy been? He hadn't seen him since the end of the war. It had been thought that he and his mother had fled to France before the young 'Ex-Death Eaters' trial, but that had all been a lie to please the Prophet and curious populace of the Wizarding World. The truth was that the Malfoy Heir had disappeared without a trace and the only reason the Potion's Professor knew this, was because of a distraught Narcissa pleading for his help. Even then they could find no answers; he had simply been spirited away.

He rubbed his temples as a migraine started to plague his intellectual yet muddled mind. Something was out of place. There was much more to this story than it appeared. He had no choice but to wait for his dragon to wake, to ask all these questions that have irritated and pestered him all these months… 'What were a few more hours?' he thought bitterly.

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Harry and his friends sat in the Great Hall, still frozen in shock even after the unexpected intruders had left. For reasons unknown to him, the raven haired boy felt unnerved by Sir Feranight. The way he had looked at the young Malfoy with such relish and delight had sent shivers down the Gryffindor's spine. He sensed that his friends had the same thoughts as they all sighed in relief when the tall man finally left. Lessons had been cancelled for the day. (Even though it was the very first day) The students started exiting the Great Hall, leaving only the small group of Gryffindor's and Luna. They watched as Dumbledore read through the Scroll of the Ministry of Magic that contained all the details to Draco Malfoy's case.

"Professor?" Harry asked hesitantly, not being able to stand the silence any longer. Dumbledore eyed the boy, no, young man before him. He had hoped that Hogwarts would be able to have peace this year.

"Do you and your friends not wish to take an opportunity like this to enjoy another day off?" He asked, already knowing that they were not going to leave without an explanation. He sometimes cursed their Gryffindor determination, as well as Harry's unyielding inquisitiveness. No wonder the boy had to face so many near death experiences. He watched as Harry simply looked at his friends in a silent question, smiling as they nodded in approval. He faced Dumbledore with a grin, shrugging his shoulders.

"Ah yes, I see that you and your friends still have that curious habit of knowingly jumping into trouble." The old man smiled at the young wizards and witches before him. The war had been hard on them, even more so than on most. Yet they could openly smile and laugh, especially because they had known hardship. They have learnt to live life to the fullest, for it could end in an instant. Lessons that usually take decades to understand, they had mastered in a few short years.

Dumbledore had known the instant the young Malfoy was brought to them that this year was not going to be a peaceful one, for he had brought many new mysteries with him. Hogwarts itself seemed to have grown colder at the young Ex-Death Eater's arrival. The Castle was displeased.

"It seems that I would have to once again ask for your assistance? But only if you agree will I answer your questions." The old wizard watched them with regretful eyes.

"Of course, Professor!" Harry announced without a second thought. He had no clue why but seeing his once arch rival so lifeless and broken had scared him. He had not seen the boy since the end of the war, after he had spoken at Narcissas trail. Plus it sparked an excitement and keenness that made his heart race. He had to help out; he wouldn't have been able to stay away even if he wanted to, he thought, smiling at himself. The rest followed Harry's lead and agreed.

"Alright then, follow me."

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Seamus and Dean were seated in Dumbledore's office. They had agreed that it was the only place they could talk in absolute secrecy. The room was silent as they waited for the old man to begin. Dumbledore stroked Fawkes' brilliant crimson and golden plumage, before he began.

"Nobody, excluding myself, Severus and Narcissa Malfoy, knows this, but five months ago Draco Malfoy vanished from Malfoy Manor itself before he was able to attend his own Death Eater trial. We know not how, if he himself left or if others were involved, but according to Narcissa, it is unlikely by choice."

"Professor, why so?" Hermione asked. "How can we know for certain that it was done against his will?" Dumbledore eyed the group, wondering if he should share some of the Malfoy's Households secrets. He watched as the group before him waited in anticipation. If there was any chance of the Malfoy heir to get through this year he would need all the help he could get, that was what made Dumbledore concede.

"Severus is not going to be pleased that I am sharing this information with you all, but The Malfoy Manor itself is in a state of distress. No one can enter for it has locked itself down." They stared at the man in confusion. "The Ministry had tried to enter the Old Ancestral home of young mister Malfoy countless of times with no luck."

"Sorry Professor, but what does that have to do with Malfoy's disappearance?" Harry asked uncertain.

"Patience, my boy I was getting to that. You see, in days of old it had been a pure blood tradition that the heir and future head of house be bonded by blood to their ancestral home. After their 17th birthday, they were officially legal wizards and could thus undergo the ritual that bonded their very magical core to their homes. It is an extinct tradition; the Malfoy's are probably the only pure blooded family that still follows this tradition."

"Why would they bind themselves to their homes?" Seamus asked. And to everyone's surprise Ron was the one to answer his question.

"I've only heard stories 'bout this from my mum and dad, but it is believed that old buildings have strong magic. They absorb the natural magic around them, as well as the magic from the wizards and witches that live within them. The older the building, the stronger is its magic. Probably 'cuz it had all that time to gather it." Ron blushed as everyone stared in awe and Hermione had that look in her eye that meant she was going to furiously grill him on the subject and then later probably get a book on it.

"But the problem was that these buildings started to act on their own, almost as if they were living things and that is why Pure Blooded families bonded with their ancestral homes, to control it. Later on it just became a thing of pride, a competition to see who's got the most powerful homes." Dumbledore nodded with agreement, smiling proudly at the now beet red Ron, who glanced uncomfortably at the awe-struck Hermione.

"These buildings were quite temperamental. If they liked their owners, they would serve them with no trouble at all, but if not… It could get quite wearisome." He added.

"So, basically Draco Malfoy, who is bonded with his ancestral home, had been taken against his will and that is why the building had gone in a state of panic."

"That is right Miss Granger. Its master is no longer there to control it nor to calm it. There aren't many ancient buildings that wield such power anymore nor are there any wizards that can do the bonding ritual." Dumbledore continued.

"Why?" Neville asked. "There must be plenty strong and powerful wizards out there that could do it, like you Professor Dumbledore or Harry here." Neville shot Harry a small apologetic grin for placing him in the center of attention.

Dumbledore shook his head and with a big sigh answered. "The reason is because not only is it an extremely complex and byzantine ritual, not to mention dangerous, but because it is not necessarily concentrated on magical power but on the type of magical core of the wielder itself. It also holds strong links with the very being of the wizard, their nerves, blood, bone and mind. Sadly neither Professor Snape nor I know anything more about it. All we do know is that young Draco is the only one, after millennia, that was able to do it."

The group stared at Dumbledore in astonishment, the information they just received seemed to have left their minds boggled. Harry wanted to disagree, for his old school rivalry habits wanted him to argue, wanting to refuse the fact that Malfoy could be anything but a spoilt, arrogant and pointy git. He didn't want to admire the blond yet his mind betrayed him. Harry's curiosity flared with vengeance, getting him all giddy with excitement. He wanted to know how the Prince of Slytherin did it. How did it feel to be bonded with a magical building?

"One thing though professor" Ron looked up to meet the Headmasters eyes with a look of utter animosity in his own. "If Malfoy had been able to do something so great, wouldn't he and his family have ran to the prophet to brag about how great the esteemed Malfoy family was?" Everybody turned to Dumbledore, not being able to protest, for that was in fact what they would have normally done if it had been something else.

"As I said before, only Professor Snape and I know about it, why do think that is? Even I, am afraid, don't know the true reason why. It seems there is much we don't know about young Malfoy…"

Before anybody could question further, they were interrupted. Entering the office with billowing robes behind him was Professor Snape. He glared at the group with cold dark eyes, chilling them to the bone. The potions professor was not pleased.

"You wanted to see me?" The low monotone voice of the Slytherin Head of House seemed to echo off the walls in the previously cosy room. "Ah, yes. I wanted to know how Mr Malfoy is fairing."

Snape scowled once again, glaring at the group of students, as if trying to propel them to some unpleasant and desolate realm with some form of wand less magic. In an instant the expression on the man's usually emotionless face turned to dread as realization hit him. He turned towards the headmaster, for once not caring that his Slytherin mask of indifference splintered a bit to show how irked he was.

"You told them?" His voice was merely a whisper, yet the room was silenced in fear.

Oh yes, Severus Snape, was tremendously displeased...

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Has the story hooked you yet? Review please! Love to know what you think...


	4. Chapter 3

Authors note: Welcome to all the lovely readers who are still with me. Wow I am so surprised at the amount of readers that are following my story. Thank you so much! I just want to give a shout out to the following people below who left me such great reviews.

*Gryffindor Rat

*DeionNight

*natsuki23

*vernieklein

*and to the unknown reader that left me a review.

Reading your thoughts drives me to write on, Thank you soooooo much!:D So to you, I present Chapter 3.

Summary: See Prologue for full summary

Warnings: Violence, bad language and BoyXBoy romance

Disclaimer: Sigh... I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K Rowling and The Warner Brothers. I am simply playing around with the characters to satisfy my Drarry desires.

**Chapter 3**

Harry watched as Dumbledore tried to calm down an agitated Snape (if that was possible).

"Has it ever crossed your brilliant mind that this information was meant to be kept secret for a reason? Sharing it like some adolescent gossip, have you even thought about what you might have done?" The group watched the man as he seethed in, an unnervingly, composed anger.

"Severus, the boy will need support this year. He will have to face many punitive predicaments. The wounds of war might be healing but they are still raw scars; people will scorn and detest him for what he and his family had done. I will not be able to ease their hatred or be able to protect Mr Malfoy from their wrath. Not only that but he will be ripped from all his freedom and magic, for a proud pure blooded wizard such as young Malfoy that is considered worse than death itself. I do not wish for him to be isolated in such a state." Harry felt his heart fill with dread; he didn't quite understand what Dumbledore had meant with his last sentence but it made him feel cold. He glanced at Hermione hoping she could explain what the headmaster meant. The bushy haired witch mouthed him one word that turned his blood cold. Suicide...

"Even so, I will not risk the little trust he has in me for the pleasures of others nor will I leave him in the care of those who despise him." He glared at the Gryffindor's, directing this statement at them.

Dumbledore leaned forward, placing his elbows on his desk and looked at the Potions Professor with stern blue eyes. "You know as well as I, Severus, that they are the only ones we can fully place our faith in for such a task…" Snape grimaced, unable to argue. He gave Harry a scorching, hateful look, before with one swift turn; he left the office in a flurry of black cloth.

Dumbledore sighed and rubbed his temples. Harry and the others were a bit taken aback at their potions master's protectiveness over the Slytherin Prince, and wondered what they had signed themselves up for? The answers were still unclear. None of them knew what it was that they were expected to do or how they could help.

"You must understand children; I would not ask this of you if I had a choice. What I need of you is not bravery, intelligence or your wizarding ability. I simply ask you for your companionship. You need not become friends but I ask you to not leave Draco to face this trial of his, alone."

Looking at each other, they reluctantly nodded in agreement, Ron and Harry more so than the others unable to conger a fake enthusiasm at helping their childhood nemesis. It surprised them all when Luna declared that she planned on visiting him in the Hospital wing as soon as Madam Pomfrey would allow it, for according to her, leaving him alone with the 'Scelers' around was not a good idea.

Professor Dumbledore smiled at the strange girl, pleased to see that she showed no hesitation. "Rest well for today, I have a feeling that it will be awhile before we may see the young Malfoy."

The group headed back, assimilating these new revelations. Luna bid them farewell, leaving for the Ravenclaw Dormitory and the rest of the group went their separate ways. Harry, Ron and Hermione decided to return to Gryffindor Tower. The group entered the warm common room, its unperturbed atmosphere lifting their dampened spirits instantaneously. They headed for the sofas in front of the large hearth, a comforting fire burning brightly in greeting.

Harry leaned back into the soft cushions of the sofa, suddenly exhausted.

"Bloody hell…" Ron's sudden outburst shocked Harry out of his thoughts. He stared at his friend as the red head rubbed his face. "That was a bit much to take in, you know. I mean, yea sure I'd like to help Dumbledore out and everything but seriously. Babysitting Ferret Face was not what I was expecting. Keeping an eye on him I could handle but looking out for him… Merlin!"

Harry had to agree with his ranting friend. They hadn't seen Malfoy for almost half a year, suddenly being told to watch the rude, blond bastard's back would aggravate any sane person._ I must be insane then_, Harry thought, for he actually look forward to it. Draco Malfoy had always been a challenge. He kept Harry on his toes. Harry had missed their explosive arguments, the schoolboy banter and Quidditch rivalry; it had been some sort of normality in Harry's otherwise chaotic life. He still hated the aristocratic brat though.

"It is quite odd, there is much more to this than we know and it all lies with Malfoy. I am interested in learning more about this Traditional Bonding Ritual, why only certain people can do it and so forth. It sounds quite fascinating." Hermione's eyes glinted with exhilaration with the prospect of learning something new.

"'Mione, we're talking 'bout Malfoy here, you know, the pure blood maniac that tormented us for six years?" Hermione rolled her eyes as her boyfriend ranted on how she could ignore all the injustice they had been put through. She gave Harry a look that pleaded Why me? He sniggered because of the irony; it had only been this morning that Ron had given him the same look. They had finally gotten together after the war and no matter what the others thought they were perfect for each other.

"Harry, mate you agree with me that this is barking madness right? Hermione has been brainwashed by some Knowledge seeking entity again and is blinded to reason." Ron looked at him with pleading blue eyes, begging for some sanity amongst his friends. It was a lost cause, Harry simply grinned.

"Sorry mate, gonna have to side with Hermione on this one." At Ron's betrayed expression both Harry and Hermione fell into a fit of giggles.

"It's a conspiracy against me, that's what it is." He grumbled, causing them to laugh even harder.

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

It had been almost a week...

Severus Snape was absent for most of his classes during that time and only Harry and his friends had a clue as to why. Luna had informed the group that Malfoy will not be permitted any visitors at the moment. Hermione spent most of her time in the library, researching Pure Blood Traditions and Rituals, but unfortunately with no progress or any clues.

On the sixth day, Harry had enough. He couldn't take the anxiety of not knowing anymore. The concern that gnawed at his insides was driving him mad. Why he felt that way he didn't know and at the moment, didn't care. He was about to storm to the Hospital Wing and barge through the doors to see if the blond git was still breathing, at least, that was his plan, until Luna invited him to join her in visiting the Slytherin.

That is how this small group ended up in front of the Hospital Wing. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna stood in front of the large doors of the infirmary. Before they could enter Madam Pomfrey seemed to have sensed their arrival as she exited the Hospital Wing and stood guard in front of the door, tapping her foot in irritation.

"As I have informed you all, nobody is allowed to see Mr Malfoy at the present time. I have enough work to do without repeating myself constantly." Harry noticed the dark purple rings caused by exhaustion under the Medi-witch's eyes.

"I do apologize, Madam Pomfrey, but we simply wish to inquire on the condition of Draco. Has the scelers been vanquished?" Pomfrey eyed the blonde Ravenclaw girl with a stern look, raising her eyebrow slightly.

"How is he Madam Pomfrey?" Harry asked without thinking, surprizing himself.

She stared at Harry, gobsmacked by the pure concern that laced his voice. It had been no secret that the two boys had felt some kind of animosity towards each other through their school years. She gave a sigh, seeing their determined expressions and stubborn stances; she reluctantly explained the Slytherin boy's condition.

"He is stable at the moment, though I don't know how long that will last this time." At the sight of their confused looks, she continued to explain. "He had been given an extremely heavy dosage of a drug known as Prostiansileus, or Scorching Frost Serum." Hermione gasped at the name, looking horrified.

"I've read about it, Scorching Frost Serum is extracted from the Ardentisque Blossom or Blazing Blossom as it is more commonly known. It is a rare flower that blooms in sub-zero weather. It receives its name from its unique characteristic of bursting into flames on the night of the New Moon. It was used as a sedative against criminals and prisoners in the past."

"It is true that it was used as a sedative, it was also the only sedative that worked against dark creatures such as werewolves and vampires. You see, unlike most sedatives that calm patients through their minds, Prostiansileus instantly calmed down the body. Meaning that the mind of the person is still highly active, but the body is in a tranquil state. It was quite a successful potion"

"Then why haven't we heard about it?" Ron asked, he might not be smart, but something like this would have been known to his family.

"Because, it was banned, Mr Weasley. It was effective in small dosages but was also quite unpredictable. One drop too much, it becomes a deadly poison. You see when one goes in a state of panic, your heart starts to beat erratically and your body produces adrenalin. The faster a person's heart pace, the faster blood pumps through the body, causing the mind to work at such a pace that the person themselves cannot control it.

Once the mind reaches this stage the body will act upon impulse. Now the Prostiansileus when consumed causes the consumers skin to become an icy concealment cooling down the heated blood thus slowing down the heart pace and numbing the nerves which relaxes the muscles… The danger lies with over dosage. Once a person consumes more than their body can handle, it will have a negative effect. The skin will become an icy shield, starting to freeze the outer layer of skin, while inside the heart beat will accelerate instead of slowing down. This causes the patient to experience a burning sensation for the cooled down blood is forced to flow quickly through the veins. This places a lot of strain on the veins and muscle tissue. In the end the nerves give in. They literally burn out. It is a very painful experience, the worst part is that you are aware of everything because your mind is still active, but you're unable to move. That was the main reason it was prohibited."

"This is serious; once the nerves are reached you don't stand a chance. Is Malfoy alright?" Hermione asked a bit rushed and Ron placed an arm around is agitated girlfriend. The blood had drained from Harry's face. Burning to death from the inside, feeling every nerve die yet unable to do a thing. It sounded like some freak torture method. Seeing the distress in their eyes, Madam Pomfrey gave in.

"I will allow you to see him under the strict condition that you stay at least ten feet away from him and try not to speak to him at the present time. Severus is with him at the moment…"

"Why are there restrictions? Wouldn't the Tetorus faery protect him from physical entities like ourselves?" Luna asked dreamily, tilting her head slightly to the side in confusion.

After a moment's hesitation, where Madam Pomfrey mirrored Luna's confused expression, she shook her head and answered in a stern tone. "The reason I did not wish for you to see him at the moment was because I didn't want anyone to see him at his present unstable state… Other than being exceedingly underweight, he is not in the right mind, because we had to cast Levamentum Retinte on him. To prevent the Prostiansileus killing his nerves, we had to momentarily shut down his brain functions. The Levamentum Retinte spell was the safest way to do this. The only problem is that it blocks all ones memories in the process. It is not permanent, but it takes one full day to completely unblock the memories of a single year."

The group stared in astonishment. Harry struggled, placing all the puzzle pieces together to this jumbled up situation. One piece of the information struck him like lighting though. One day for a year of memories. It had been six days.

"So you're saying that at the moment, Draco Malfoy, believes he is a six year old?"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Hehehehe just like my little cliffhangers don't I. Please review! (Imagine a teeny tiny Draco begging you with huge innocent silver eyes!)

Oh and here is some description of words used in this Chapter.

'Scelers' the creature Luna is talking about comes from the Latin word Sceleris that means Guilt

'Ardentisque' is the Latin word for Blazing

'Tetorus faery' another of Luna's creatures comes from the Latin word Tutores that means Guardian

'Levamentum Retinte' is made up of two Latin words, first Levamentum means Relief and Retinentia (retinte) which means Memory


	5. Chapter 4

Authors note:  I must say, you readers are the best. Thanks once again for all the wonderful reviews. I'm trying to update at least once a week so bare with me. A shout out to the following readers who commented on my latest chapter.

*Gryffindor Rat-Thanks cuz. Your support is what keeps me going. Oh and thanks for editing my work.

*Natsuki23-Thank you so much for replying again. It realy brings me joy to know that I have a regular reader :) Don't we all wish for a mini-Draco haha

*misho-potter93-Ah cute Draco and Protective Harry is my cup of tea definitely. I am really happy that you like it.

*piglett-I'm really happy that you stumbled on it too. Hope to keep you intrigued.

So to my lovely reader I give you Chapter 4. Happy reading!

Summary: See Prologue for full summary

Warnings: Violence, bad language and BoyXBoy romance

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it... I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K Rowling and The Warner Brothers. I am simply playing around with the characters to satisfy my Drarry desires.

**Chapter 4:**

Snape scowled at the group that had entered the room. He turned to look at his godson to make certain he had not noticed their entry. He was lying on his back with is head hanging off the edge of his bed, reading a picture book Snape had conjured for him upside-down (he has always been an odd boy) Tracing the outlines of the images, his tongue slightly sticking out of his mouth with concentration. The Potions Professor sneaked away from his charge to head towards the aggravating group.

"Was the simple instruction of staying away too much for your Gryffindor intellect to comprehend or is it your role in life to deliberately annoy me?" He sneered at the group standing before him, crossing his arms, unconsciously hiding the young Slytherin from view with his body. Harry shrugged at the Professor, a devious smile on his face. He couldn't really deny that now could he since his presence alone irked the gloomy man either way. Snape hissed in irritation and turned towards Madam Pomfrey.

"Pomfrey, did he eat this time?" He asked emotionless, ignoring the extra bystanders. Madam Pomfrey shook her head. The man's jaw tightened a bit, not quite pleased with that fact. "He told me that you gave him permission to try walking today, is that correct?"

"Yes, his nerves are still quite strained, but we need him to become active as soon as possible or else his body is not going to be able to keep up with the effects of the Levamentum Retinte wearing off. But as soon as it looks like he is overtaxing himself, we should stop him. He will not have much stamina because of the state of his body." She answered; he gave her a subdued nod and turned towards the blond.

It was only then that Harry and the gang saw Malfoy properly, he was now sitting upright smiling brightly as the Potions Master neared, a picture book discarded on the bedside table. Never before had Harry or his friends seen such an expression of joy on the Slytherin's face. In fact, they didn't even think that the boy had any other emotions other than hate or anger.

"Uncle Sev! Uncle Sev, Am I allowed standing up now?" the boy asked, bouncing slightly on the bed.

"Seeing as you refused to eat, I do not see how you will be allowed such pleasures Draco" Severus drawled. The look of utter disappointment on the young Malfoy's face almost sent Ron and Harry into a fit of laughter.

"But uncle Sevrus! I'm not hungry!" The blond wined. Pushing out his lower lip in an melodramatic pout. He was still a spoilt, rich brat.

"You will eat whether you want to or not, do I make myself clear Draco?" The potions master looked down at the sulking boy with a stern look. Madam Pomfrey bumped Professor Snape out of the way, receiving a look of utter disbelief from the Potions Master. No one dared to bump Severus Snape unless they wished for a most agonizing death. She ignored him giving her full attention to her patient.

"Mal-Draco dear, you need to eat some food to get better." The Medi-witch said in a gentle tone, trying to reassure the boy that he was doing it for himself. Draco looked up at the witch with tearful eyes. She gave a quick evil eye at Severus, thanking the heavens that he did not have children of his own, the poor dears. He merely crossed his arms, looking indifferent as always, he would never change no matter the situation. The boy glanced nervously at his godfather and started playing with his thumbs as he answered. "B-but" He tried again.

"Should I inform your father about this? I am sure he will be very displeased to hear you are not following the orders of the medi-witch in charged with your health." Harry watched as all the color drained from the Slytherin's face as he started to shake his head frantically.

"P-please don't tell F-Father. He's already unhappy with me, please uncle Sev." The boy pleaded, wrapping his arms around his thin legs.

"Do you not like the food, Draco? I could ask the house elves to make something else?" Madam Pomfrey tried asking in a soothing voice, in hope of calming down the frightened boy. Merlin grant her the strength not to hex the Potions Master.

"I- it's not the food miss. I-it's just when I eat it, I start to feel sick and it all comes back up." The boy blushed a bit, feeling vulnerable and weak.

"Oh dear, I thought that might happen but why didn't you tell me sooner, I could have given you nourishment and supplementary potions instead!" The Medi-Witch exclaimed. The boy shifted nervously hiding his face in his knees with shame.

"I didn't want Maman to find out I'm sick again… She'll worry. I don't want her to worry, not any more, Uncle Sevrus." The boy looked up at him with tears running down his face, realization hit Snape, Draco was only six in his mind, and so it was the year Narcissa… moving closer to the boy he sat down next to him.

"Your mother is going to be fine Draco; we will not give her anything to worry about alright. That's why I need you to tell us these things, so that you can recover quickly and assist Narcissa in getting well." The boy sniffed and nodded, tears still racing down his cheeks.

Snape stood up and walked a few, long, paces away. Turning towards the blond he indicated to him to walk to him, arms spread wide; cheering the boy up in his own stoic and silent way. The Slytherin Prince's face brightened at the thought of walking again. Forgetting everything as young children do, he swung his skinny legs over the edge of the bed, slowly standing up on wobbling legs.

"Take it easy now, dear" Madam Pomfrey informed him. Placing a hand on the boys protruding shoulder, she gave an encouraging squeeze.

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Harry had watched the whole exchange with a heavy feeling. His stomach knotted at the realization that he didn't know anything about the blond. It irked him that Snape knew more than him and why did Malfoy call him uncle. The Gryffindor frowned, in some odd way they seemed close. Much to close…

The questions Harry had were piling up and none were being answered. The fact that Professor Snape was showing concern to another living being was terrifying enough.

Harry had never seen so many emotions cross the stoic blonde's face in all the six years he has known him. The indifferent mask had been thrown aside, revealing the vulnerable boy behind it. He listened intently as the Potions Master berated the boy who refused to eat.

"Spoilt git" Ron commented with a frown. "Complaining about eating, it is an injustice. Told you the ferret is mental, even as a kid" Harry agreed, being reminded of his days starving with the Dursley's. He would never be able to complain about food as long as he lived. The sight of Draco's fear stricken face ripped Harry from his musings of the past.

"P-please don't tell F-Father. He's already unhappy with me, please uncle Sev." Harry and his group watched the boy fold into himself at the mention of his father. The raven haired boy had the unsettling urge to embrace the boy. He heard Hermione take a small intake of breath, as she saw the protruding bones that were defined with the blonde's protective position. She hadn't noticed how thin the boy had become, none of them had. He was practically skin and bone.

They listened as the Malfoy heir admitted that he threw up any food he ate. Hermione nodded and seeing the others confused looks she explained that it was a side effect of being so severely malnourished. His body couldn't handle taking in food so suddenly. When Harry once again turned his attention towards his school rival, Snape was sitting next to him, reassuring him about something that concerned his mother. Once again Harry felt that knot tightening as more questions was roused and a desire to learn more about the blond was awakened within him.

He stared as the boy swung his thin legs over the side of the infirmary bed and Harry, suddenly feeling quite protective had to resist the compulsion to run forward every time the boy stumbled.

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Draco started walking forward slowly, feeling like a new born deer on unsteady legs. He staggered and wavered, this way and that, but it felt good to walk again. He smiled at his godfather who patiently waited for him to reach him. Snape was like a father to Draco, more so than his own. He wasn't affectionate like most normal fathers, he was emotionless and strict, but he cared for him, helped him, and taught him new things. He didn't treat Draco as the Malfoy heir, giving him everything he asked for because of his name. Oh no, he had to work hard to get what he wanted from the Potions master, and unbeknownst to anyone, Draco loved it. He savored the feeling of earning what he wanted.

Before he reached the Potions Master though something had caught his attention, there was some kind of surge that ran through his body, he was certain he heard whispers, a hushed buzz was filling the room. He clutched his head, he could see that his godfather was speaking to him but none of the words reached him. The very room seemed to warp and before he knew what he was doing he was standing in front of a group of strangers. Tilting his head in confusion he looked up. In front of him stood four teenagers. Draco's eyes slid past the blond, brunette and red head, to meet the gaze of bright green eyes behind round glasses. A lightning bolt scar on his forehead, half hidden by dark unruly hair. Draco's grey eyes widened as a name was ripped from deep within his mind, bursting out from his lips.

"Harry Potter!"

Harry watched as Malfoy's mercury eyes locked with his own. He could even see the small specs of blue that framed the boy's pupils. It came as quite a surprise to Harry that the blond was now shorter than him by less than a head. The Gryffindor watched as the boy's eyes widened, his lower lip was trembling slightly as he called out Harry's name, as if surprised to see him.

Draco took a few steps back, clutching his head, yanking the hair painfully as lightning agony shot through his skull. Images started surfacing to the front of his mind, memories of Hogwarts, memories of the Boy Who Lived and how his hand was spurned. Rejection, pain, fear, despair. Images of blood, fighting and cursing, spells of torture and killing flying everywhere. Running, crying… Draco was scared; he didn't want to remember these things. They had to be lies. Fear and panic was starting to consume him; he looked around the room in desperation. He had to run, had to escape from this place.

"Maman!" Draco looked around not seeing the face he was looking for. . "Maman, maman, maman, maman maman!" He started quivering and then something snapped within him. He screamed in anguish, holding his head with both hands. Magical energy started seeping out of the boy in strands that seemed to root themselves within the walls, floor and roof of the room itself. The room was pulsing faintly.

The others stared, not knowing what to do; even Snape and Pomfrey were in a state of paralysis. Harry watched the panicked boy hold his head in pain, a blood curdling scream ripped from his throat, sending shivers down Harry's spine and raising the hair at the back of his neck. Tears ran down that pale face and Harry couldn't take it anymore.

Harry ran forward and wrapped his arms around the frightened boy. Malfoy struggled violently in his hold, which only caused Harry to tighten his embrace. The Gryffindor winced as the Slytherin's bony figure jabbed and prodded the sensitive muscles of Harry's chest and stomach with every desperate movement. A tingling in his skin, caused by the magic pouring from the blond, startled him. The thought of Draco Malfoy burrowing his magical energy within Harry himself, linking them together popped in his head and the Gryffindor mentally berated himself for such idiotic, not to mention strange, thoughts.

"It's okay; everything's going to be just fine. Calm down, nothing's going to hurt you. Shuuuu don't be afraid. We're here" Harry whispered soothingly in the shorter boy's ear, he felt the blond tense at first, but as Harry continued to comfort the boy, he stopped struggling and eventually relaxed in his hold, clutching his shirt with a pale, delicate hand. Harry held on to the trembling blond until he finally fell asleep. The blond breathed deeply and exhaled against Harry's neck, slumping further against Harry.

The magic seemed to seep back into the unconscious blond with each deep, calm breath and when Harry lifted the sleeping boy, ungracefully I might add, Snape was by his side instantaneously, checking for any sign of injuries. He grimaced at the sight of burnt skin around the Slytherin's wrists, ankles and neck. Harry glanced at the red markings that looked like shackles, manacles and a collar upon the otherwise flawless pastel skin. He stored the information in the back of his mind, before turning to Madam Pomfrey, who had rushed over to him.

Madam Pomfrey motioned at Harry to place the boy on the bed, then ushered everyone, including a pissed off Snape, out of the Hospital Wing. Right before Harry was pulled out of the Hospital Wing by Hermione, he glanced back at the pale and drawn sleeping face of Malfoy. The blond looked entirely different when he was sleeping. Then Madam Pomfrey slammed the door shut and left them standing right outside it. The entire group stared at the door for a few minutes. Hermione being the only one who has recovered moved towards the Potions Professor.

"Professor Snape, What exactly happened? As far as I know, it is impossible to receive such a reaction with a mere Levamentum Retinte spell." The girl asked, causing the Professor to sneer down at the Know-It-All.

"This was not the cause of any spell or potion that I or Madam Pomfrey had given to Mr Malfoy since his arrival. Do you honestly think we are so imprudent and ill-advised to give the boy treatment that might have a negative effect on him, especially in his present condition? It would be wise of you not to question our intelligence or capabilities, Miss Granger." With one foul look towards the group, the man stalked away and quietly disappeared into the shadows.

Harry looked one last time at the closed doors holding Draco Malfoy. He could not help but think that this was the beginning of something ominous.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

How would this plot unravel? Hope you liked it =D Please review! I beg of thee, share thy thoughts with this lowly writer!

Word meanings:

Maman- French for mom.

Levamentum Retinte- Latin, Levamentum means Relief and Retinentia(Retinte) means memory.

Oh and if any of you realized there is a part where Draco calls Snape, Sevrus. I know it is not the right way to spell his name, but since Draco has a mindset of a six year old that is the way he pronounced it. Just to clear that up (Grin)

Until next time, I bid you farewell!


	6. Chapter 5

Authors note: As promised a weekly update. I present chapter 5. Enjoy my dear readers.

Summary: See Prologue for full summary

Warnings: Violence, bad language and BoyXBoy romance. Oh and I'll just apologize beforehand. If any characters appear to be a bit OC sorry, since I am not the briliant and talented J.K. Rowling I do not possess the ability to capture the true essence of the Harry Potter characters.

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it... I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K Rowling and The Warner Brothers. I am simply playing around with the characters to satisfy my Drarry desires.

Thanks too-

*natsuki23: Thank you so much for your review. I'll try my best not to disappoint you ;)

*TragickPast: Thanks, its really difficult because all I want to do sometimes is make them be all romantic and cuddly but have to resist. (For now haha) Especially Harry, I have to constantly reign him back, forward bastard haha.

**Chapter 5**

"_If only_ _Narcissa hadn't bore __**him**__ as a child."_

"_Do not show your disgraceful face to me, LEAVE! Tears are a weakness." _

"_A shame to the family." _

"_Nothing more than a failure…" _

"_Malfoy you coward!"_

"_Death eater scum!"_

"_Filthy Traitor!"_

I wanted to forget…

Forget the hateful words spat toward me, the words that I could not ignore for they held truth. But...

My pride would not let me succumbed to my desires to forget or ignore. Oh no, I will carry this shame with the utmost grace. I am a Malfoy and a Malfoys must never show weakness.

"_Hide your emotions, for others will use them against you. Don't let outsiders get too close. Trust only yourself and only then will you be able to survive, my sweet little Dragon." _To this day I remember the words my mother had spoken to me. She had been so frail then and I had been so very young. So confused…

I lived by those words and they had protected me. In Hogwarts I would hide behind my Malfoy mask. Be the Slytherin Ice Prince, scorn the half breeds and mudbloods that breath the same air as me, fight to come out on top, for only the best will be able to survive in the world.

'Survival of the fittest'

I made my school mates despise and fear Draco Malfoy- the cold-hearted, untrustworthy pure blood.

Words could not affect me… I knew that; why then, had I wanted to run? Why had I been so terrified? I cannot remember.

**"_Poor thing, how the world loathes you. Being unwanted, your very existence breaths misfortune. How had such a worthless thing as you, been born? Seems even God Himself makes mistakes" _**

That voice, it was that voice I feared. But why? Who was it?

**"_Shuuuu don't worry, I will change you. How? Metamorphosis- just like how the ugly and unserviceable caterpillar turns to a butterfly, I shall transform you into a thing of beauty and power. Oh don't look at me like that, struggling is futile. Just as you had no choice in life, you have no freedom to disobey me. You are mine now. Remember that…" _**

Those words had paralyzed me, those words and that voice. Who was that…?

Why can't I remember anything? My mind is filled with a thick mist, clouding what I needed to recall.

I opened my eyes to brightness; slowly as if time had slackened. I remembered this room…

Suddenly it was hard to breath. Something was watching me, staring within my very being, prodding me with powerful magic, as if observing a new toy.

"No" I whispered, my voice scratchy from being unused. It couldn't be! Any place but here!

Oh yes, Draco Abraxas Lucius Malfoy was back… in Hogwarts.

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

"Professor you wanted to see me?" Harry peered around the doors of Dumbledore's office. He grimaced at the sight of the other occupant in the room. Severus Snape frowned in answer, seeming just as pleased as Harry with this outcome.

"Yes my dear boy, there is something I need to discuss with you." Harry listened half-heartedly, still immersed in his staring match with the gloomy Potions Master. If it hadn't been for the sudden outburst of the teenager who had, disturbingly, occupied Harry's thoughts lately, the Gryffindor wouldn't even have noticed him.

"What the HELL is he doing here?!" Harry winced; yes that high-pitched, snotty voice could belong to no one but Draco Malfoy. The raven haired boy sighed dejectedly, turning to face his school rival. The last time he had seen the boy, had been in the infirmary, that one time- 'The Ferret-Face Freak out' as Ron had called the unusual incident.

He couldn't help but look the fair-haired boy up and down, tilting his head slightly. The Slytherin was still skeletally skinny. A white robe, of a strange thin material, adorned upon his thin frame, almost blending in with the paleness of his skin, but that was not what had caught Harry's attention. The pools of mercury flecked with pieces of sky-blue, were once again burning with life.

Draco, unnerved with being looked at like that by the Golden Boy, instinctively crossed his arm protectively across his chest. Harry smirked at him, amused as he watched the boy's cheeks shade a light pink in annoyance. _'Or might it be from embarrassment?'_ Harry laughed at the absurd thought.

"Well, when you are done with ogling me like the uncouth Gryffindor philistine you are could you explain to me why in Merlin's name you're here, Potter?" Draco sneered at the raven haired boy, who simply shrugged his shoulders. The blond was dumbfounded, where was the insulting response? He didn't even defend himself. Merely 'shrugged' his shoulders and- wait how DARE he shrug his shoulders at Draco Malfoy_, 'the nerve of that conceited, infuriating, inane and inadequate bastard'_ '_I'd hex him for such insolence' _he thought, satisfied at the prospect of causing the Saviour of the Wizardry World pain_._

Harry had to resist the desire to laugh at the pale, blonds face. A cough from Dumbledore caught their attention, an amused expression on his face. The old wizard gestured to the seats before him. With one last glare, the young Malfoy walked towards the seats with the grace of his aristocrat background. Harry followed his lead, in a much more casual fashion and sat down next to the silently, seething Slytherin.

"Now you both must be wondering why I called you here." Harry nodded while Draco rolled his eyes mumbling 'obviously' under his breath. "Mr Malfoy, according to Professor Snape you do not remember anything from the last five months?" Harry, shocked at the new information glanced at the blonde's taut frame.

"None of Madam Pomfrey's diagnostic spells have detected any spell, curse or potion that might have caused this memory loss. We can only speculate that it is a cause of a physiological trauma you experienced in those months or that your subconscious mind has gone in a protective state." Draco only nodded in understanding, his eyes shielded by the blond strands of his fringe.

"What is the last thing you do remember?" Dumbledore asked gently. The Slytherin shifted slightly.

"I was standing in the garden of the Manor, I don't remember why… Mother had been there for a while, tending to the flowers before she left and then something was wrong, the Manor was acting weird, then I-I..." The thin boy placed a hand on his head, a small pounding ache developing within.

"Don't force yourself; you will only cause more damage." The low, calm voice of the Slytherin head of house instructed. "If legilimency didn't work, the problem lied with your state of mind. Forcing the memories back would warp their content. In time you will remember" The disconsolate man ended. The Malfoy heir breathed deeply, trying to clear his mind and relax. After a few minutes he looked up composed, Malfoy mask back in place.

"Now, the foremost reason you are here." Dumbledore placed a scroll upon his desk, displaying the contents. A large ministry emblem decorated the top of the fine paper, showing to all, the importance of its content. Draco eyed the parchment with distaste_. 'So they have finally decided on my trial.' _He snorted at the thought. '_Wonder what my punishments going to be then?' _

"It's about my trial I presume. Does it require the assistance of The Saviour of the Wizardry World? What? Is the wondrous hero to escort the youngest death eater to his comfy little cell in Azkaban?" Draco hissed, narrowing his eyes on the document that is to decide his fate. He clenched his hands painfully.

Harry bit the inside of his cheek. The urge to berate or better yet curse the boy was slowly taking over what little self-control he had. He glowered at the pompous git next to him. When the boy turned towards him he couldn't resist mouthing a 'fuck you' The blond was up in an instance. Fisting the front of Harry's robes he glared dangerously at the spectacled face of the boy who lived.

"Mind saying that to my face, Potter!" he snarled. Not threatened in the least Harry glared back competitively. He shoved the blond back as he stood up and brought his face closer to the fuming boy. Forest green eyes meeting stormy silver. "Sure, I said fuck you, you bloody ungrateful PRAT!" Harry growled back.

Before the fight could accelerate the two teens were roughly shoved back into their seats by an irritated Snape. Still glowering at each other, Professor Dumbledore continued with a worn-out sigh.

"As I was trying to say, Mr Malfoy. The reason you are here is because as of today you will be registered as a student along with all the other eight years, with some restrictions." Draco was about to retort but was stopped before he could utter a word. "This is all part of your Death Eater trail. You are to be confined in Hogwarts under house arrest for the remainder of the year. If you pass this year without any problems you will be cleared of all charges. On the other hand a single mistake will be a one way ticket to Azkaban. You will not be permitted a wand, outside of the classes you need it for nor are you to leave the premises."

Draco stared at the old wizard, he couldn't believe it. _What the hell is this? Trial my ass! _He scowled at the headmaster. "You're basically telling me that they plan on ripping me of both my magic and freedom?" '_Imprisonment was one thing, but being denied magic which was his very being…' _

"You have no choice, Draco. Would you rather join your father in Azkaban. The reunion would be quite touching, as father and son can watch each other slowly succumbed to insanity, both without magic and with snapped wands." The cold and emotionless voice of Severus Snape made Harry flinch. '_Great way of showing you care_'

Harry watched as the Slytherin Prince gritted his teeth, busy with some inner battle. He exhaled in annoyance and nodded his head in understanding.

"One thing though, what does Potter have to do with all this? I highly doubt that he is here to enjoy my splendid company." Harry turned towards Dumbledore, with a light nod for once agreeing with his arch rival.

"You must realize, Mr Malfoy that there is more to this than you know. The war is over but there are those who still hold grudges. You will be seen as the perfect target to place all the blame. You are not permitted to use magic or physical measures to defend yourself without breaking your trial restrictions. You cannot do this alone, you WILL need help…"

Draco Malfoy was in a state of absolute astonishment. Harry bloody Potter was going to have to protect him as if he was some bloody damsel in distress. _'No way in hell, I'm not going to feed his bloody hero complex." _

"No, I don't need any Gryffindor as my personal bodyguard. Now if I may be excused. Madam Pomfrey requires my presence in the Hospital wing."

With that said the blond stormed (elegantly if that could be possible) out of the office. Professor Snape following shortly after. Harry leaned back in his chair. Things had only begun and Harry was already exhausted. Professor Dumbledore eyed him with some concern. Guilt gleaming in his eyes.

"Don't worry Professor; I still plan on helping him. Whether he wants me to or not." Harry grinned at the man's relieved expression. The Gryffindor boy smirked as he headed towards his dorm. It amazed him how Draco Malfoy could make his blood boil with a single sentence; Merlin, even one look from the pointy git could rile Harry up. The blond amused him to no end. There were so many expressions and emotions hidden behind that perfected Malfoy mask. Harry was determined to unravel them all.

Unbeknownst to the raven haired boy, he was the only one Draco Malfoy could not prevent from cracking his mask.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

How was it? Please review! Draco's finally awake haha, its so fun to tipe Harry and Draco's interactions. =D Hope you liked it.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Authors note: Ah my lovely readers, we meet again and to celebrate this reunion a bring you a gift... Chapter 6. Just a fare warning, I have started with my short courses at a college and that plus my work is consuming most of my time. I'm completely drained. I'll try and update as soon as possible with the bit of energy and time I can save. Please bare with me.

Summary: See Prologue for full summary

Warnings: Violence, bad language and BoyXBoy romance. Oh and I'll just apologize beforehand. If any characters appear to be a bit OC sorry, since I am not the briliant and talented J.K. Rowling I do not possess the ability to capture the true essence of the Harry Potter characters.

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it... I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K Rowling and The Warner Brothers. I am simply playing around with the characters to satisfy my Drarry desires.

Thanks too:

*Gryffindor Rat: Hehehe ah yes Harry will always remain a sweety pie in my heart, a delightfully stubborn, impulsive, protective little treat with a sweet center lol. As always thanks for your positive feedback cuz! Love you.

*natsuki23: Thanks sooooo much, you know I actually always wait for your review after I post a new chapter hehe. Well I do not wish to leave you in suspense any longer so enjoy!

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

The news had spread fast, as the Daily Prophet had announced to the whole Wizarding World about the Ex-Death Eater that is now residing in Hogwarts.

_Death Eater returns to Hogwarts!_

_A mere three weeks ago, Ex-Death Eater Draco Malfoy has returned to Hogwarts per orders of the Ministry of Magic._

_Minister Shacklebolt has declared in a press conference yesterday that the young Malfoy Heir is to be given a test trail at Hogwarts this year. The Malfoy heir is allowed no wand outside of class and at the sign of any of his previous activities being revived; he will be sentenced to ten years in Azkaban immediately. _

_The Minister claims that Malfoy was found in France, hidden away by his mother and was immediately given a closed trail. However, this reporter can't help but think that something is not right. How was Malfoy found? Where in France were they hidden? And why, when a source from within Hogwarts claim that Malfoy has returned three weeks ago, is Malfoy only now starting to attend classes?_

_Another source claims that Malfoy was confined to the hospital wing after being rushed there by the Ex-Death Eater and Potions Master, Severus Snape and Hogwarts' resident medi-witch Poppy Pomfrey. It seems that Malfoy was isolated from the rest of the student body and this reporter cannot help but wonder if the Headmaster recognized the danger of having a known Death Eater amongst the students and thus removed him until our children's safety could be insured._

_Many questions remain to be answered. Why is the Ministry giving the Malfoy heir another chance after his pivotal role in the near assassination attempt on Headmaster Dumbledore's life? Are the holding cells in Azkaban filled to the brim? Why else would the ministry place Draco Malfoy, son of the dark lord's right hand man and youngest death eater, in the confinement of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? And what is this of a trail? _

_This reporter vows to dig deeper into the mystery of Draco Malfoy and unearth all the skeletons in his closet, literally or figuratively._

_- Rita Sceeter. _

The student body was in an uproar, none being able to believe what they had just been informed. Harry watched as the majority seemed to itch with a renewed vindictiveness. The peace that had been slowly constricted seemed to be but a far off memory. Angry whispers filled the hallways. The only ones that seemed unfazed were the older students, seventh and eight years as well as Harry's group. 'The ones who had taken a larger part in the war and who had seen much more.'

The infamous Slytherin boy had yet to make an appearance. Harry felt his insides knot in nervousness. He anticipated the blond boy's arrival, uncertain how the students will react in seeing him.

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Draco on the other hand was busy sulking in the Hospital Wing; he eyed the potion bottles that the Medi-witch had given him with distaste. To think he would have to live on these horrid potions for another few days dampened his already miserable mood even further. He rubbed his tired eyes with the back of his hand, amazed at how strange it felt. Even his hands had been affected by his state of starvation.

The Slytherin boy dared not look in the mirror for he feared to see the state of his body. He could very much feel it, an annoying reminder he might add, he didn't have to pin an image to it as well. The fact that he couldn't remember losing all that weight was what made this whole ordeal feel so bizarre. He felt alien in his own body. No matter what he and Severus tried, his lost memories stubbornly refused to surface. He cursed at his own mind for suddenly turning Gryffindor on him; such betrayal.

'_Gryffindors' _Draco quivered with a renewed rage. He was so busy berating his own mind and body that he had forgotten what had happened a few days ago in the Headmasters Office. '_How dare Potter and his offensive gang belittle me like that? What was their plan, trying to humiliate me even more? Was that their attempt at vengeance? Slowly break me down, waiting for the perfect moment to finish me off. Hah not likely. Idiotic Gryffindors underestimating me. As if I'll trust my safety in the hands of my enemies, especially that infuriating Potter and his damn annoying ways.'_

The blond boy sighed, he was so tired. He didn't even have the energy to stay mad. (A first for him)He heard the doors open and watched as his godfather walked in looking as indifferent and gloomy as always. The dark man contrasted with the whiteness of the room making him look out of place.

The Potions Master eyed his godson with a calculating eye. Dark rings circled his grey eyes.

"Still not able to sleep, Dragon?" Draco, startled at his given nickname, looked around the room making sure they were alone before glaring at the man. "What, you think the exhaustion look is in fashion this year?" The blond snapped sarcastically, but apologized as soon as the Potions Professor lifted an eyebrow in annoyance. "Sorry Severus, it's all just so frustrating. This bloody trail, my uncooperative memories and now this sleep deprivation. And…" The Malfoy heir bit his lip.

"And?" The gloomy professor asked. Draco shifted nervously, he didn't know if he should tell his godfather about the constant presence he feels playing with his magical core. It was unnerving to say the least, having something prod and pull at ones magic and the worst part was that it felt quite malevolent.

"Nothing…" Snape eyed the Malfoy heir obviously unconvinced that it was nothing, Draco avoiding eye contact with him was proof of that. The Potions Professor decided to leave it at that, Draco would come to him eventually if it was something of importance.

"Classes will begin shortly; I have brought you your school books for the day, as well as your school robes seeing as you only have a pair of hospital gowns." Draco looked down at said gown, grimacing at the sight of the ugly pail garments which sole purpose was to make patients look sicklier.

_A__s if they were not sick enough by the mere grotesque material_. He shuddered as the thought made him aware of the uncomfortable material rubbing against his sensitive skin. Oh how he missed his fine silken attires which subtly caressed his silken skin tenderly. As soft as a sigh, it would ghost over his pastel skin gently and ever so lightly, like a feather dancing lightly over his body. How he hated the heaviness of cheap materials, bought specifically to mass produce boring clothes with no hint of artistic uniqueness to any of the ghastly garments. The scratchy coarse cloth should be banned from this world for the monstrosity it was.

Glaring at the offending material one last time, the Malfoy heir turned towards his head of house and he noticed the man tapping his booted foot in thought. It seemed that there was something on the Potions Master's mind, for his frown deepened as the corners of his mouth pulled down and Draco's silver eyes locked on his black ones in a silent question.

"What is it?" Draco broke the silence as his patience weared out. As much as the Slytherin boy enjoyed a decent glowering match, he was in a much too irritated mood to stand for it. Severus lifted his eyebrow in disappointment as his godson gave up far too quickly. Even in a state of exhaustion it is unfitting of the Malfoy heir to succumbed to defeat so hastily. He lightly sneered at the boy, silently reprimanding him for his impatience.

"Should I accompany you to your classroom?" Draco stared at his godfather not quite grasping what he had been asked. It was still early, a good half an hour before his first class which was double potions with the Gryffindor's.

_Merlin what a delight it will be to be trapped with those idiotic neanderthals__ first thing in the morning._ Then it struck him… He clenched his teeth, gripping his school robes tightly, he hissed at the realization that was slowly enraging him. The young Slytherin could feel his rage accumulating. _How dare his godfather think of him as some pathetic Hufflepuff. As if he was some weakling. No, he would not be made a fool. He would show them…_

"No, I will be quite alright. I think in fact that I will be heading to the great hall for a nice cup of tea. It has been awhile." The words were merely a whisper, coated with sarcasm as he scowled at Snape. His anger was clearly visible in his storming, grey eyes as it flashed like lightning, his silver gaze glowing in emotion. Professor Snape sighed at his stubborn student.

"I don't think that would be wise Draco, use the intellect I know you to have and think of the situation you are in. Evaluate and formulate the best course of action; that is the way of a Slytherin." The potions master watched as the blond boy before him stood up, he held his chin high, back straight and arms crossed. Determination was painted on his poised face.

"I will be going to the great hall; no one will be given the opportunity to even think that Draco Malfoy is weak, being unable to walk the corridors unattended, I will not give them that satisfaction. Oh no, they will never receive such pleasantries from me." Draco turned around glancing back ever so slightly over his shoulder at Snape, a small smile coating his thin lips which was quite unnerving since it contrasted with his malicious gaze.

"Besides, I cannot leave the poor student body in such suspense. I know they are practically dying to see me, anticipating the moment I shall appear before them." Those were the final words that left the thin boy's lips before he closed the door of the bathroom to get dressed. Professor Snape pinched the bridge of his nose; he really despised Draco's pride.

The potions master knew that his Dragon's pride had always been the cause of most of his hardship and suffering. He also knew that one day it will be broken…_and his little dragon would crumble with it..._

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

"Argh, just look at that. Why did Ginny have to date him? And to frolic around with him in public!? " Harry turned towards his complaining companion. He spotted the sight that had offended the red head so much. Ginny was sitting at the Slytherin table, talking excitedly to a tall Slytherin. They were sitting quite close as she gestured with her hands wildly, explaining something or the other as the tall boy listened quietly. He had short honey brown hair and dark blue eyes. If Harry remembered correctly his name was Damian Chevalier and he was a transfer student from Beauxbatons. Ginny had started dating him three months ago.

"Harry, why did you two have to end things? It would have been much easier if she just stuck to you mate, now she's clinging to that Slytherin."

"Oh shush Ronald, you know the reason why. If I have to listen to Harry explaining it once more to you, I will go insane and force you to read the entire Hogwarts: A History. Besides, Ginny does not frolic or cling, you are being over-dramatic again." Hermione silenced her boyfriend with a stern gaze. Harry gave her a grateful look which she returned with a soft smile.

Harry and Ginny never got back together after the war, it just didn't happen. They loved each other, yes, but as family nothing more. They both realized that they had longed for someone to comfort them during the harsh times and that was how they had gotten together. She was still one of his best friends and he could talk to her about anything, like the younger sister one could confide in and pull pranks with.

"Besides Ron, Damian is a really decent guy, even if he is a Slytherin. He is actually very sweet." Ron stared at his girlfriend, utterly gobsmacked. The words sweet and Slytherin should never be said in the same sentence. Ron paled at the mere thought, he just couldn't believe it. His own sister with one of those snakes, and Ron first had to accept that (which he obviously wouldn't be insane enough to), before he could even start to consider sweet Slytherin's. Harry could understand where Ron was coming from though; in all his years of Hogwarts he had never met a Slytherin that could be described as anything other than sneaky and nasty. He clapped his best friends back in sympathy.

"Just give up Ron, remember we are dealing with females… Understanding them has long since been classified as a lost cause to us males." Ron gave him a pitiful look, which he returned as they both sighed in silent defeat before Hermione started lecturing them on how discriminating that statement had been and how if men had only looked past their sexist beliefs they wouldn't have the need to struggle in understanding women. Harry was about to change the subject when he was interrupted by a creaking as the large doors of the great hall were opened. The old hinges groaned in complaint, the sound echoing in the suddenly silent room.

Harry felt a cold shiver run down his spine as he looked upon none other than Draco Malfoy. The Slytherin walked into the hall without pause, his elegant strides mesmerizing. The student body was stunned into silence, the only noise that resonated throughout the room were the thud of footsteps that followed the blond as he headed towards the Slytherin table; arrogance pouring out of every fibre of his being. The feeling of nostalgia overwhelmed Harry and for a moment he was transported to all those years of Hogwarts before the rising of Voldermort. The raven haired boy glanced at the professors' table only to find his gaze locked with the ice blue eyes of Dumbledore. One thought was shared through their gaze; Draco Malfoy was a complete and utter idiot.

Draco strolled towards his usual seat, pleased to see it unoccupied; as if anybody else was allowed to place their worthless behinds upon his chosen spot. He sat down gracefully, never losing his sophisticated posture even as the occupants of his table glowered at him. The looks of shock was replaced with glares of utter contempt. Lifting his steaming tea cup slowly towards his parched lips, he cursed mentally as he saw his hands quiver ever so slightly. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as he allowed the warm liquid to flow down his throat, calming his frantic heart.

_It is only an effect of my lack in physical activities. That is why my body is acting this way; it is the only explanation for my racing heartbeat and the trembles that is running through my body._

When the Malfoy heir opened his eyes, he was met with an inquisitive emerald stare. In an instant Draco forgot to fully protect himself and his mask of indifference slipped for a few seconds as the blond tilted his head, slightly confused at the emotions behind those green eyes.

_Could it be concern… Of course not! Potter was his enemy. They hated each other._

It was short lived as the Slytherin Ice Prince realized that the Boy Wonder was now shaking his head slowly, looking at him in disappointment. The previous emotion; overlooked entirely. Draco could feel his rage building up at the nerve of the Gryffindor. Draco could not prevent the sneer that broke free to accompany his glare at the Boy Who Lived. Hatred glazed the once emotionless silver pools.

Harry had been quite surprised when the Malfoy heir had looked at him with a confused expression, his head tilted faintly. _Cutely he might add. _Harry shook his head, startled, where had that thought come from. The Gryffindor boy lifted his gaze once again noticing the heated glowers that surrounded his arch-rival. He was once again reminded of the stupidity of the pale blond.

The nasty look Draco was suddenly giving him shocked Harry out of his thoughts though. Baffled, Harry glared back at the blond, not really knowing what he had done to deserve such a foul look from the Slytherin Boy. At the moment the raven haired teen wanted to do nothing more than to wrap his hands around that thin neck of his rival and to just strangle him along with his ego and fucking high and mighty attitude. Didn't he know in what position he was in? Acting this way would only inflame the loathing that the students held for the pale boy. He was busy digging his own grave and what irked Harry the most was that he didn't even acknowledge it.

_Or maybe he chose to ignore it. _

Hermione grasped Harry's clenched fist, he had not even noticed that his nails were digging into the skin of his palm painfully. The warmth of her hand comforted him. He looked at his friends, sharing their disbelief.

"How the hell are we supposed to help such a fucking prick?" Ron exclaimed, much to Hermione's distaste at his language usage, she placed her head on his shoulder. "Quiet Ron, the others shouldn't know about it. And mind your language." He simply wrapped an arm around her waist, clenching his jaw tight.

"This is going to be quite a task…" Seamus added as he continued to eat whilst eyeing the rest of the tables. "He has just made an enemy out of practically everybody here" Harry groaned, no longer hungry, he pushed his plate of delicious food aside quite aggressively. He stood up casting one challenging look towards the Slytherin Boy before pointing towards the large doors. Seeing that the Slytherin understood he left the great hall, irritation intensified with every step. _Merlin. Give me the strength not to kill._

_HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD_

_Sooooooo... What do you think? Hehe just had to leave you all with a cliffhanger. Hope you liked it, I just love tipping Draco's arrogance, it's just so much fun. Love you all, thanks for reading. Till next time, fare thee well. _


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Authors note: I am so sorry that I'm posting this only now. I have been trying to post this chapter since Friday, but either my internet or have been giving me problems. (Don't know which one is the culprit) I had to actually ask my cousin, aka Gryffindor Rat to help me post this chapter. Once again I apologize. Hope you all enjoy Chapter 7! Gryffindor Rat: Hey all, I hope you enjoy this amazing chapter that my cuz managed to produce as much as I am going to. After all, I almost chucked my laptop against the wall tryng to get it up haha.

Summary: See Prologue for full summary

Warnings: Violence, bad language and BoyXBoy romance. Oh and I'll just apologize beforehand. If any characters appear to be a bit OC sorry, since I am not the brilliant and talented J.K. Rowling I do not possess the ability to capture the true essence of the Harry Potter characters.

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it... I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K Rowling and The Warner Brothers. I am simply playing around with the characters to satisfy my Drarry desires.

Thanks to:

Gryffindor Rat: Well of course, Draco's pride overrules all other instincts such as self-preservation and his stubbornness rivals even Harry's. What's a Malfoy without arrogance haha. Work hard Harry!

Natsuki23: Oh yes definitely going to add Draco's little cute quirks as the story progresses.(Harry is going to have to control himself hehe) I am glad you enjoyed it.

RRW: Thank you so much for reading! Hope I won't disappoint.

Now onwards! To Chapter 7!

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

"What is it Potter?!"

Harry turned towards the voice of Draco Malfoy; the Slytherin had followed him down the hallway for quite a while before his patience gave in. The shorter boy was looking up at Harry, arms crossed and foot tapping in annoyance; a habit he picked up from his godfather. Harry took a deep breath, trying to resist the urge to hex the aggravation before him.

"I always knew you were an idiot, but today was a whole new level of stupidity, even for you. I thought Slytherin was all about cunning and intelligence? And yet you acted like a brash and impulsive boy, with no further thought to the consequences to your actions!" Harry watched as Draco jaw tightened with ire. He let his arms fall to his sides, hands clenched into fists.

"Stupidity and idiotic brashness is a specialty of you Gryffindor's, don't try to smear your faults on us Slytherin's, just because you are envious of our superiority." Harry couldn't help but laugh at the absurdity of that statement, which just seemed to enrage the Slytherin even more.

"Please, you're delusional. You should probably get that checked, Malfoy. Mental instability is quite a serious condition."

"Big words Potter, you sure you know what they all mean or are you just phrasing quotes from your little mudblood friend?"

Draco gasped as he was shoved against the wall, his back stinging as the rough stone dug into the skin. He could feel a trickle of blood running down his spine; the liquid dampening his white button up shirt. He felt a pressure on both his arms that was stopping his blood circulation; it took a few moments before Draco realized that it was the hands of the Gryffindor Golden Boy, who was at this moment pinning him to the wall. Emerald eyes, gleaming with rage, bore into his faded grey eyes.

"Don't you dare call Hermione that, you fucking conceited bastard! That 'mudblood' is one of the people who actually looks after your sorry ass when you pull brainless stunts like you did today!" Harry tightened his grip on his rival's arms. His magic was going slightly out of control as his rage took control of him. The air around the pair sparked and crackled.

Fear crept its way slowly within the Slytherin boy, he felt cold as it paralyzed him. He was terrified, bits and pieces of some far off memory was ripped from his mind. He couldn't move… Why couldn't he move? Something was holding him captive; he could hear whispers resonating in the darkness. They were coming. He wanted to run, but the straps holding him down wouldn't let him go. _No, please. Let me go. Don't let them touch me. It hurts, it really hurts…please. Not again. Please,_ _please__!_

"To think we agreed to help a sorry excuse of life such as yours…" Harry felt Draco trembling; his anger vanished in an instant as he saw the ashen face of the Slytherin boy. Eyes widened in horror, his lips were quivering and his hysterical heartbeat could be seen on the pulsation of his throat.

"Hey! Malfoy! What's wrong with you?" Harry quickly stepped back from the terror-stricken boy, releasing him, looking around the corridor in a hopeless search for some help. As soon as his hands abandoned their hold on the blond, he seemed to have snapped out of his petrified state.

Shame filled Draco as he realized how weak and vulnerable he must have appeared. He tried to run, because surely it was less humiliating than staying in the presence of Potter, but he was stopped by a hand grasping his wrist.

"Malfoy?" The question was whispered, but the voice of the Saviour deafened Draco, he could still taste the fear that had overwhelmed him.

"Let me go!" Harry released him, surprised at the urgency in the Slytherin's voice. He watched as Draco ran down the corridor, confusion once again clouding his mind. Staring at the hand that had held the blond's thin, bony wrist a few moments ago, he could not forget the terrified look that had broken free from Draco's famous Malfoy Mask. He had only seen Malfoy with such a fearful expression during the war, at the time that Harry, Ron and Hermione had been caught by the Snatchers. Draco had lied then, not revealing Harry's identity to his aunt Beatrix. It was something which still baffled him. One other time he saw that expression, was when Draco believed that Harry would leave him behind to burn to death in The Room of Requirement. Why Draco thought that Harry would leave him after he saved Harry's life, including Harry's hero-complex (which Draco had mocked previous years), was still a mystery. There were many things about the Malfoy heir that left Harry mystified.

Draco was a difficult and perplexing puzzle; with so many missing pieces that one was left with no idea of what image it should make.

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

The only class Harry shared with Draco that day was double potions and the blond seemed to be avoiding him. No snide remarks, no glare, nothing. In some ways this bothered Harry. The raven haired boy glanced nervously at the teen that was starting to plague his mind. The Slytherin Prince was taking notes, his emotionless mask once again set in place. Long strands of platinum blond hair escaped from behind his ear to fall into his face, curtaining his ash colored eyes. The bespectacled boy returned to his own notes, seeing that he had missed most of the lesson so far. _Thank god he had Hermione for notes, or he would never pass potions._

"Now, I will be assigning you your potions partners for this term." The low voice of Severus Snape announced. He glowered at his class, grimacing at the fact that it mostly consisted out of Gryffindor's. "At the end of the term you and your partner will be given a practical exam that will be counting three quarters of your total term mark." The classroom exploded with murmurs of disbelief, complaints being loudly voiced. Snape scowled at the unappealing sight and slammed a hand on his table which silenced the students instantaneously.

"I don't want to hear any complaints out of your filthy little mouths, you will do the task given or so help me, I'll do more than just fail you." The potions master didn't even wait for a reaction before he started calling out names that would be partnered. Harry fidgeted anxiously, he didn't care who he ended up with but he couldn't stop worrying about who would be partnered with a certain blond.

"Harry Potter and -" There was a slight pause as the Potions Professor glanced at Harry with distaste. Harry swallowed, his heart beating frantically. "Hermione Granger"

Hermione and Harry stared at each other, eyes wide in shock, not because of their partnership, no, because it left the only two names that had not been called to be partnered. They turned towards their freckled friend, who appeared to have frozen in place. The color seemed to have drained from his face leaving it a sickly pasty color with a tinge of green, letting his red hair stand out even more.

"Bloody hell, this has to be a joke, right?" Ron looked at his friends, pleading silently for them to tell him it was. It just couldn't be. How the hell did it end up like this?

"Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy; Class dismissed!" With that Snape left with a flurry of robes, the black cloth billowing behind him.

…

"Professor Snape! What is the meaning of this? Why did you partner me with that Blood Traitor! Not only do I despise the Weasel, but he will severely affect my potions grade, as the idiot cannot even brew a simple cold potion!" Draco was close to hysterical. The thought of having to work with a Weasley was making him ill and not just any Weasley, but Ron fucking Weasley, the main weasel of all the weasels Draco despised. His Godfather had to be insane; he wouldn't do such a thing to him. The disgrace, the embarrassment, he wouldn't let Draco go through such a thing.

"The same rules apply to you Draco; I do not wish to be bothered by the complaints of my students. It was either Potter or Weasley. Which would you have chosen?" Snape eyed his Godson, as the blond clenched his fists. "Potter would have been better than that boorish red headed oaf."

"Draco Abraxas Lucius Malfoy, did you just choose a half-blood over a pure-blood?" Draco flinched; he placed a hand over his mouth as the words sank in. Why had he just said that he would rather have been partnered with Potter, he hated the Golden Boy more that some stupid Weasley spawn. Potter had chosen the red head over him hadn't he, thus he deserved to be despised more. Where had those words come from…?

"I-I simply meant that between the two, Potter seem to be more useful. I do not wish for my academic marks to suffer because I have a mindless partner." Snape lifted a dark eyebrow, not missing the slight stagger at the start of the Slytherin boy's sentence.

"You will be working with Ron Weasley, and I do not want to hear another complaint about it. Do you understand me Draco?" The Malfoy heir nodded his head reluctantly, but knew better than to disobey his Godfather. The blond walked away. Snape didn't miss how his shoulders seem to have sagged in defeat, his straight posture somewhat broken.

Snape sighed; it was much more difficult to harden his heart to the Slytherin boy than others. He wished he could help his Godson but Snape had seen how the other students had stared at him. It would have been too dangerous to have him partnered with any of the others. The potions master didn't wish to admit it, but Dumbledore had been right. He would have to make use of the help those three Gryffindor's offered if he wanted to protect his Dragon.

Draco wandered the hallways. Classes had ended a while ago, but he didn't feel like going to the Great Hall. It wasn't as if he could eat any of the food anyway, he grimaced as he thought of the repulsive nourishment potion he was supposed to be taking. Ghastly concoction! Why couldn't Healers try to brew potions that didn't actually nauseate their patients and worsen their condition before it helped?

The Slytherin was so busy berating the Wizarding populace for lack of intellect and neglect in customer satisfaction that he missed the tripping jinx that was sent his way. Draco plummeted to the floor, his arm burning as it was caught under him in an odd angle. He could hear the snickering of the casters as they made their way past him. Sitting up, he rubbed his arm, scowling and cussing with a tong his mother would be ashamed of.

"You shouldn't scowl like that you know, it gives one wrinkles" Draco started at the light voice, and almost fell back as the kind, absent-minded face of Luna Lovegood popped up beside him. He brushed off his robes, ridding the material of dust and straightening the creases that had been caused from his indecorous fall. He chose to ignore the crazy fair haired girl and continued on his way, his arm still throbbing painfully. If only he had a wand, he would have been able to heal the annoying pain in an instant.

Small steps joined his own; and soon he found himself striding with the Ravenclaw girl at his side. He quickened his pace, but it didn't seem to bother the girl at all. Draco wouldn't give up though; he lengthened his strides and fastened his steps. For a few seconds he tasted victory as the girl fell behind and he threw her a gloating smirk, but it was brushed off his face as she skipped past him, her long hair bouncing up and down. Determined not to be showed up by a bookworm Ravenclaw, he started to run. It wasn't until much later that Draco found himself slumped against a pillar, breathing heavily and doing his best to get oxygen into his lungs without that ghastly wheezing sound accompanying it, whilst the airy girl sat on a windowsill, rocking her legs back and forth.

The Slytherin paused and groaned as he realized what he had just unintentionally done.

_What in Merlin's name was I doing!_ _Running around with that lunatic, Malfoy's don't participate in such childish antics. How his father would cringe at the mere thought… _

"Should I heal it for you?"Draco jerked; seriously he should stop getting a fright every time the girl spoke. He hadn't even noticed that he was cradling his injured arm. As if in revenge of being ignored, a sharp pain ran through his arm. He frowned at the insolent limb.

"As if I'd except any help from the likes of you; Looney Lovegood." The Slytherin was about to leave when he halted as a wand was pointed straight towards him. He tensed as the Ravenclaw girl mouthed her spell.

"Episkey!" Draco yelped as he felt his injured arm heat up, as the spell started healing the inflammation on the muscle tissue, easing the pain. After it was done, it cooled the warm flesh. He lifted his arm, probing it with his forefingers as if searching for the pain that had been there moments before. He was taken back; the blond girl had quite a talent in healing, that was assured, even the grazes and big bruise that he had obtained from his encounter with Harry that morning seemed to have been mended, leaving his skin flawless once again.

"You don't need to accept my help, I'll just give it to you" Luna gave him a warm sideways smile, before she skipped away humming some toneless tune. Draco stared after her; the girl had left him so confused. He had insulted her, had brushed off her offer to heal him, yet she just smiled at him as she cast the healing charm anyways. Why would she help him? What was there to gain? He could feel unfamiliar warmth in the pit of his stomach which perplexed him even more.

"Why?" He felt his legs give in and sank to his knees. He hadn't even noticed that he had been standing there for so long. Madam Pomfrey was going to blow a gasket. He was sure he had pushed his muscles to their limits and as his body had yet to recover some of its weight, his stamina was low, leaving him exhausted after his pointless race with the loony bookworm.

The Young Malfoy Heir closed his eyes, resting his tired form against the wall. He started dozing off when a tremor woke him. He could feel the rough stone beneath him rumble and groan. As he touched the rough rock with his fingertips, it parted, growling at him. _Wait, how can stone growl?_ Draco felt a shiver run down his spine. The rumbling continued and he tried to stand up slowly, but the stones beneath him shifted, unbalancing him.

There it was, that malicious presence that had been watching him in the hospital wing. It tugged at his magic, grasping it with icy talons, running steely claws down his core. The hairs on the back of Draco's neck rose as he felt the walls that surrounded him pulsating. He covered his ears as the sound deafened him. The Slytherin froze as something whispered in his ears; it was more of a vibration than anything else, but it carried sharp emotions that penetrated Draco's heart. It hurt, and before the blond boy could blink the tears away that had filled his frightened silver eyes, the stone floor beneath him tore open, swallowing him in. All he remembered was a rush of cold air and a scream before darkness overwhelmed him and he lost consciousness.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

To be continued…

Major cliffhanger! Sorry I just had to leave it there. (Huge evil grin) The suspense! What will happen next?! Pleeeeeaaase Review! Hope you all liked it.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Authors note: Hi Rinhunter here! Happy to say that my laptop and fanfiction is working for now Yay. Had a horrible week with snow storms, work and college assignments but as promised here is the weekly update. Wow it's 1:30 am, gosh. Well I'm off to bed, have class tomorrow morning. Enjoy my lovely readers!

Summary: See Prologue for full summary

Warnings: Violence, bad language and BoyXBoy romance. Oh and I'll just apologize beforehand. If any characters appear to be a bit OC sorry, since I am not the brilliant and talented J.K. Rowling I do not possess the ability to capture the true essence of the Harry Potter characters.

Disclaimer: Saying it only depresses me... I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K Rowling and The Warner Brothers. I am simply playing around with the characters to satisfy my Drarry desires.

Thanks to:

natsuki23: So happy you liked it (big smug grin) hehe and you must read to find out what happens with our beloved Draco. To answer your question, the person who screamed was Draco himself, though being who he is, the situation as well as frozen with fear, he had not realized it was his own. (Sorry that it was unclear (sweat drop))

RRW: Thanks for reviewing. Ahh but see switching potions partners would be too easy. ;) Plus Snape's being his grumpy self. No way is he going to give his godson to Harry. (fyi-he saw Ron as weaker than Harry thus less of a threat to his favorite student.) Hope you like the next chapter.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry laughed as he tried to escape from the furious red head that was chasing him. Ron charged at him, trying to tackle the shorter boy, but with his swift reflexes the raven haired boy dodged him easily, causing the freckled boy to face plant into a comfy red sofa, sending the fluffy pillows flying. Harry couldn't stop giggling and had to crouch down as his stomach muscles constricted with laughter.

"Did you have to dodge it, mate?" Ron asked as he rubbed his poor nose that had painfully collided with the sofa. He looked up at his friend that seemed to be hyperventilating from his hysterical laughter. Harry wiped the tears from his eyes, his glasses had been lost somewhere during the battle, he hadn't noticed as he was too concentrated in fleeing to be bothered with such small details. Besides, with or without his glasses, everything was still a blur as he scrambled to get away from his friend.

Ron sprawled out on the sofa he had plummeted in, his chest heaving as he tried to regain his breath. Harry crawled around on the floor searching for his discarded spectacles. He couldn't even remember what had started it all. Something to do with wishing him luck with potions and that Harry would do everything in his power to search for the place that Malfoy hid his corpse and bring it home to his family. Where after the red head had lobbed a lonely shoe at Harry and the rest was a blur as they threw stuff at each other.

"Your glasses are a little more to the right Harry" Ron snorted as Harry threw him with a pillow in annoyance. After they had tidied up the common room a bit, just enough to look presentable, Harry headed towards the Tower entrance.

"Want something from the kitchens Ron?" Harry didn't even have to wait for a reply as he knew the answer. Ron mouthed 'Always' which Harry had to smile at.

The corridors were silent, only a few students still lingered in the passageways as classes had ended hours ago. Harry greeted the paintings as he passed and feeling cheery, he whistled some muggle song which name he had forgotten. Trailing his hands along the railings of the staircase, Harry made his way down towards the corridor outside the kitchens, where he found a painting of a bowl of fruit. He tickled the pear, which squirmed and giggled, before transforming into a green door-knob. House-elves greeted him enthusiastically, all rushing to prepare dinner for the evening. He sidestepped out of the way as a large pot was levitated to the other end of the room, two more following.

"Oh Master Harry, what can Winky do for Master?" Harry smiled at the small house-elf, her large eyes waited in anticipation for him to give her a task. "I'd just like two cups of hot chocolate please, if you don't mind, Winky?" The house-elf shook her head wildly. "Oh no, Master Harry, Winky don't mind at all. Winky will make them right away" The tiny house-elf scampered away quickly. Harry smiled softly as he watched her go. She seemed to be doing much better these days.

The Gryffindor spotted Dobby among the many elves, wearing a bright red knitted ear muffler, one of his collection no doubt. The house-elf, however, obviously didn't care about the purpose of his interesting hat and had cut holes for his ears to stick through, leaving him with a very peculiar appearance, combined with his one neon pink sock with purple puff-skeins on them and the other lemon green sock with yellow sparkling lemon drops on. (No doubt a gift from Dumbledore's own apparel) The house-elf sprinted towards him, his large ears bouncing up and down. He had a slight limp which was caused by the splinced wound he had received when he had helped Harry and the group escape Malfoy manor during the war. It had nearly cost the house-elf his life. "Master, Harry Potter, sir!"

"Dobby, it's nice to see you again. How have you been?" The house-elf smiled at the raven haired youth. "Dobby's been very good, Sir, Dobby has found many new clothes pieces during his many journeys as a free elf" Dobby started telling Harry about some of the trips he had taken whilst the Gryffindor waited for his hot chocolate. It hadn't been long when Winky arrived with the two steaming beverages. He thanked her as he received them gratefully. The rich chocolate aroma made his mouth water and he couldn't wait to taste the warm, sweet drink.

He was still lost in the delicious smell when he became abruptly aware of the silence that had befallen the kitchen. It seemed as if every house-elf had frozen on the spot, they were all staring off into the distance, their large eyes misting over. The only thing that moved was their ears; they were quivering as if they were listening at something. Harry was quite unnerved at the sudden change, which was giving him a bad feeling. His curiosity got the better of him though.

"Hey Dobby, what's wrong?" The small elf twitched his ear, twirling his fingers nervously. "It's Hogwarts, Master Harry sir. She is angry." Harry stared at the elves as they all seemed to be slowly returning to their jobs, much more subdued than before. The Gryffindor boy left the kitchen, confused, but he soon started to make his way back towards Gryffindor Tower. He climbed one of the revolving staircases, waiting for them to settle themselves, but was taken aback when they all just stilled, refusing to move and thus trapping him. There was a door at the other side of the staircase which he was on at the moment. As the staircase had stopped in mid-movement there was a tiny gap which he had to jump across. Using his wand he levitated the warm beverages across, placing them safely on the floor in front of the door. He jumped over the gap without pause, curious to see what lied behind the door as it was unfamiliar to him. He opened the door cautiously, before picking up the two steaming cups, thanking whoever invented a heating charm. The raven haired boy entered the passageway that lead to a circular room.

Beautiful marble pillars spiraled towards a large dome shaped roof; Harry stared in awe at the splendor above him. Mosaic images of mythical beast were dancing around on the domed surface. He could see forests filled with Unicorns, Centaurs and Thestrals, Oceans where mermaids swam and the giant squid lurked, a sky where phoenixes and hippogriffs flew freely and a mountain where a magnificent dragon breathed fire, the crimson and orange flames mixing with the colors of the burning sun that was in the center of the large art piece. It was totally breath-takingly beautiful and completely captivating. Harry was distracted from the Fantasy above him, by a soft cough to his left. He turned around to be met with the dark blue gaze of Damian Chevalier.

"Potter? What are you doing here?" Damian asked his. His voice was gentle, yet it carried some suspicion. Harry stared back at him; the Gryffindor hadn't actually met the boy personally, as he was two years younger than him, not to mention a Slytherin which already reduced the chances of a friendly encounter considerably.

"The revolving staircase is buggered up so I ended up here. What about you?" The honey brown haired boy laughed and smiled back. Harry quite enjoyed the sound of the boy's laughter, it was soft and comforting. "Me, I'm here for inspiration. Quite shocked to see anybody but myself here to tell you the truth…" The tall boy walked towards the middle of the room where a strange marble statue stood. It looked like a winged being holding a large bowl directly underneath the sun. Half the figure seemed to be crying whilst the other half smiled softly. It wore a hooded cloak, the smooth marble carved out delicately to form every fold and crease in the material giving it a highly realistic image.

"Why? It's such a beautiful room!" Harry couldn't grasp why no one else knew about this place. He watched as Damian filled the bowl with an Aguamenti Charm, the liquid flowing from the point of the boy's wand. "I don't know, but to tell you the truth I am happy they don't. It's my special place, well it was…" He eyed Harry accusingly and Harry was about to apologize, but was stopped as Damian just shrugged it off and continued. "You know, this artistic creation is actually a children's story. Well to be exact, a pure-blood children's story." Damian paused seeing that he had caught the Saviour of the Wizarding World's interest he tapped the bowl once causing the water within it to ripple.

"Once there was a mighty god named Sol, who gave life to all that existed in this world. His breath became the air, his tears the oceans and rivers. Forests were born from his touch and mountains rose where he had walked. He loved to create and soon the world was filled with magical beasts, creatures of fantasy that danced and played in the wondrous world their Father had given them, but loneliness gnawed at his heart as there was none like him. Desperate to liberate himself from his sadness, he created a dragon egg from a dying star and sealed all his sadness and loneliness within the embryo. In desperation; he tossed the egg into the ocean hoping to free his world of such painful emotions. Sol's creations pitied their god and prayed to the heavens to send someone who could love and care for their creator. Their prayers were answered as an Angel named Lunae, appeared for the heavens. Sol and Lunea had fallen in love instantly and thus wizards were born. Sol and Lunea vowed to watch over their creations for eternity and thus they became the Sun and Moon, but as time passed, the forgotten dragon egg hatched, and the dragon, Sola was born into the world. Unlike his own kind he had feathered wings of bright silver, dark midnight blue scales shimmered like a starry night upon his delicate form. The most beautiful creature, yet he was cursed to feel no emotions other than sadness and loneliness. He cursed Sol for creating him and wished for nothing more than death, but could not die for he had the life of a star and thus he wandered the world, spreading sadness and loneliness to those that heard his helpless cries."

Harry listened intently, enthralled by the story. He could imagine the images above him come to life as the story unravels, Sol, the sun, shining brightly in the center surrounded by the life he had created, the statue below was of the heavens that had given the Angel Lunea, the moon, to him, to stand at his side for all eternity. The water in the bowl reflected the sun above it, yet the magical blue stones that it was made of, changed its colours from red to blue and orange to white giving the reflection the image of a moon. The magnificent dragon that stood upon the lonely mountains represented Sola who cursed Sol for creating him out of his sadness; his flames of hatred and sorrow reaching for the Sun.

"It's a bitter-sweet story…" Harry turned towards Damian who was looking at the dragon with pity coating his midnight blue eyes. Something akin to understanding flashed in the tall boy's gaze and Harry felt as if he was imposing on a personal moment. The Gryffindor was about to leave the Slytherin to his musings, before a harsh grinding noise resonated through the room, sounding like stones sliding against each other.

A large crack came from above and when Harry and Damian looked towards the sound they were not prepared for the sight they saw. The images before them shifted as if running away from some danger, only the dragon Sola seemed to welcome it. A large tear formed across him, splitting open his scaled chest, the stars upon the nightly scales giving the impression of falling, becoming shooting stars as they died. As Sola was torn apart a single tear shimmered in his lonely eyes.

Harry and Damian was soon distracted by a figure that seemed to be falling from the gorge in the Dragons chest. Everything happened too quickly and Harry couldn't react fast enough as the body slammed into Damian who had been unlucky enough to be standing right beneath the image of Sola. Damian groaned as he rubbed his head that had bashed against the marble floor. He looked down at the thin figure that was sprawled upon him. Noticing the platinum blond hair that covered his face, he gently parted the light silky strands with his fingers, revealing the face of Draco Malfoy.

"Merlin! That was not what I was expecting." Harry rushed over to the blue eyed boy, still holding onto his cups of hot chocolate. The Gryffindor gawked at the two Slytherin's on the ground. Surprised at how nonchalant Damian's voice had been.

"Draco Malfoy just fell on you from the roof that we witnessed splitting and all you can say is that you weren't expecting it?" Harry eyed the honey brown haired boy as he simply smiled, shrugging his shoulders. "It could have been worse, at least he isn't fat or else I might have been seriously injured." Harry laughed at the carefree Slytherin before him. "Though he is a bit too thin, his bony shoulder almost pierced through me. Definitely going to have a nasty bruise there in the morning" Damian lifted the skinny blond, slowly positioning his body so that the boy's blond head rested on his shoulder. He placed his forefingers on the pale skin of Draco's neck, checking for a pulse.

"You know, you can sit down. No need to stand there fidgeting. He seems to have quite a few scratches and cuts. Lucky considering where he fell from. Can you cast a healing charm?" Harry sat beside the boy, placing the steaming beverages on the ground. "I'm not really good with healing magic" Harry admitted, blushing slightly and he glanced at Draco's unconscious face.

"Oh, that's unfortunate, neither am I… Well guess we have to do it in the roundabout way then. No reason to try and accidentally worsen his injuries." Damian lifted his wand, casting a Ferula charm, producing some bandages. "Wait Damian, we should clean them first" Harry stopped the boy as he was about to start bandaging Draco's arms, pulling back the sleeves of his robes and white button up shirt, revealing the bleeding scrapes. Harry walked towards the statue that held the bowl. He dipped his sleeve into the water, letting the material soak up the clear liquid. He rushed towards Damian, falling to his knees beside the blond and started to swipe the damp cloth across his injuries, cleaning of the blood. It was a slow process, but after a few minutes, Harry and Damian smiled, chuffed at their handy work.

"Not bad Potter. We should do this more often." Harry scoffed at the younger boy, yet couldn't hide the smile that stretched across his face. "Hopefully not, seeing as I don't think Malfoy's poor body can take it. Next time you and Ginny are bored, don't be shy to come hang with us. Well, I'm going to wake him up now, so you should probably let him go. He might just turn on you." Damian laughed but didn't make any attempts to move. "It's your funeral. Rennervate!"

The spell engulfed Draco, his eyelids fluttered as his consciousness awoke. He moaned as his head felt heavy, still not quite active yet. Whatever he fell on was very comfortable and warm, he snuggled into the softness beneath him, but shot up as whatever it was started to vibrate and his ears picked up a chuckle. Draco groaned at the splitting pain in his skull, clutching his head and squinting through his bangs. The Malfoy heir stared at an unfamiliar face, dark blue eyes locking with his silver gaze. A smile decorated his face. Draco shot back, scrambling away as he noticed that he was laying in quite an inappropriate way on the boy's chest. His head protested again, but he ignored it in favors of his frantic movements to escape. The blond could feel the warmth spreading on his pale cheeks, painting them a soft pink. _Merlin how shameful. _Draco tried standing up, but for some reason his legs were unsteady. The long limbs quivered as he placed his weight on them and he managed two steps before they started to collapse.

"Whoa! Steady now, no need to rush. You did just fall from the bloody ceiling, rest up a bit." Damian had dashed forward to place a hand on the shorter boys arm in support; saving him from tumbling to the ground. Draco snarled at him, shrugging off his hand, despite the new wave of pain that crashed through his brain. "I didn't ask for your help, so keep your filthy hands to yourself." The Silver eyed Slytherin turned around, once again trying to walk with shaky legs.

He hissed at his uncooperative limbs, which just seemed to make them quiver even more. _Isn't that hilarious, my own bloody legs are afraid of me._ Draco snorted at the thought, but it wasn't long before they gave in once more. This time though a strong arm wrapped itself around his waist, keeping him steady. Draco was about to berate the honey brown haired boy once again to mind his own business, but was met with shining Emeralds, where Sapphires should have been.

"For fucks sake Malfoy, shove your damn pride up your arse and let us bloody help you." Draco gaped at the Boy Who Lived. He turned as he felt something touch his arm; Damian lifted Draco's hand and shook it. "Name's, Damian Chevalier, Slytherin 6th year." Draco clutched his hand back, holding his chin high. It was difficult looking down at someone who was a head taller than him, but Draco would succeed even if he had to go against the laws of physics. "Draco Malfoy" He said coldly, looking away from the smiling boy. Luckily the clamor in his head was dying down as he stood steady.

"Always wanted to meet the infamous Slytherin Ice Prince, of course I imagined our meeting to be a bit less dramatic, but having you fall on me works perfectly fine. It made my day." Draco and Harry both stared at the boy in disbelief. Choosing to ignore things that did not make sense to him, Draco turned his attention to the Gryffindor, which to Draco's utter horror still had his barbarous arm around him, his large hands curled around the blonde's small waist. Draco could feel his face color once again. "Potter, could you remove your barbaric hands from my waist! Your presence is defiling enough; don't need you tainting me with your touch as well." Harry ignored him, turning towards the blue eyed Slytherin, giving him a disgusted look.

"Seriously, Damian; You wanted to meet THIS!" He pointed at Draco accusingly. Draco, angered at not only being ignored, but to be called a 'this', attempted to bite the offending finger pointing at his chest. Sadly Harry's Seeker reflexes saved the digit from the blonde's teeth. "Did you just try to bite me you ungrateful sod? And you dare to call me a barbarian." Draco snarled at him, trying to wriggle out of the Gryffindor's hold. The raven haired boy simply tightened his grip on the thin boy.

"Dammit Potter let go of me you unsightly lout!" Damian watched with interest as the two teens insulted each other, calling each other all sorts of nasty things imaginable. Though it was quite entertaining, it was getting late and he did not wish to upset Ginny by missing their dinner-date. Knowing her, she'd smile sweetly at him, telling him it didn't matter and the next morning he would wake up with Hufflepuff Yellow hair. Damian also thought it would be best for his Slytherin Senior to get checked by Madam Pomfrey. It wasn't normal, falling through ceilings and since Harry and he himself were both horrible at healing, they would not be able to detect any internal injuries. '_Time to get involved.'_

"Locomotor Mortis!" Harry and Draco both gasped as their legs locked together, the spell that had been cast on them prevented them from moving their legs in any fashion. "Now that I have your attention, could we please leave? Dinner will be in an hour or so and we still need to take Draco to get checked by Madam Pomfrey." Draco was about to reprimand the younger boy for using his given name without permission, but it was muffled for Harry had covered his mouth with a hand. "Shush Malfoy the sooner we get this over with, the sooner we get out of each other's faces. So just suck it up." Draco huffed, but grudgingly stayed silent.

"Alright them, let's get going." After Damian released them with a counter-curse, they headed towards the exit. Harry noticed that Draco was staring transfixed at the mosaic above him; even though the masterpiece had been ruined it was still an amazing work of art. The Gryffindor sighed in relief as the revolving staircase seemed to be working again. The raven haired boy tightened his hold on the blonde's waist as he helped him up the stairs. He didn't entirely trust the Slytherin's balance, as he kept rubbing his forehead, probably in an unconscious gesture. Harry was very familiar with headaches and could bet his broomstick that Malfoy had one. Well, all right, maybe not his broomstick, but that was because it was his trusty Firebolt. The trip to the Hospital wing was silent, each of the boys lost in their own thoughts.

Though they shared one...

_What had happened in the mosaic room?_

_HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD_

_Soooooooooo did you like it? Was it any good? Please review!? And stay tuned for Chapter 9 next week. :D_


	10. Chapter 9

Authors note: Hi everyone, Happy Valentine's Day though much good it is for us poor single people. Hope everyone had a great day, drowning in self bought chocolate and drowning in lovely Drarry fluff. Sadly the next chapter doesn't contain much romance, much to Harry's annoyance hehe but it is too soon for our boys...for now at least. So I present to you Chapter 9 Whoop whoop.

Summary: See Prologue for full summary

Warnings: Violence, bad language and BoyXBoy romance, self made spells, Oh and I'll just apologize beforehand. If any characters appear to be a bit OC sorry, since I am not the brilliant and talented J.K. Rowling I do not possess the ability to capture the true essence of the Harry Potter characters.

Disclaimer: Sniff sniff, I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K Rowling and The Warner Brothers. I am simply playing around with the characters to satisfy my Drarry desires.

Thanks to:

natsuki23: Haha love to have surprised you with Draco's fall and to answer your question about why Hogwarts is so angry, it despises Draco for allowing the Death Eaters entrance to it's halls, who in return had caused much destruction upon the castle itself. Hogwarts doesn't act rational so would have sudden outburst in which it acts upon it's negative emotions towards Draco. As the story develops you'll learn more ;) Ahhh Draco's pride now that is going to take a while to deflate... just be patient. Thanks for the review! Enjoy!

sweetthang3392: Thanks so much for leaving a review. Glad you liked it! :D

**Chapter 9**

_**Footsteps echoed in the dark hallways, long fingers trailed against the black walls caressing the creases of the cold stone as they passed. The figure stilled, as a breeze licked his fingertips. Pointing his wand in the direction of the draft he trailed the tip across the dark stone, whistling a peculiar note that seemed to resound in the passageway, each resonance returning in a different octave. The figure tapped his wand against the stone once and a shudder ran through the wall as it shifted and moved to reveal a hidden door. **_

_**Golden runes glimmered on the oaken wood, twisting and turning, as the man neared them. They seemed to chime at him, and when he reached for one of them it morphed into the shape of a fox, whining as the figure stroked its golden fur. The fox yelped and leaped onto his hand sinking its small sharp teeth into his flesh. The man did not move as the creature licked at his wound, a crimson sickle forming upon its delicate forehead. The creature looked up at him and howled. Then it was gone. The oaken door clicked open and the man entered the room beyond it. A golden fox watched as the man was swallowed by the shadows that lurked within.**_

_**Hundreds of small candles lit up as the figure past them, lighting the triangular room. In the center stood a large iron cage, a hooded figure was frantically scribbling away on a yellow parchment with a quill.**_

"_**Have there been any changes?" The figure asked the hooded man, his voice silky and clear, as he walked towards the cage. The man placed down his quill, and bowed low nodding. "Is that so…" The tall man touched an iron bar of the cage stroking the metal with a long finger nail.**_

"_**Yes, Sir Feranight. It had begun to sing…" The hooded man bowed once again before handing over a small key. Feranight smiled as he took it, gently rubbing his thumb over the delicate carvings that covered the shiny metal piece. He peered at the dark shadow that lurked behind the bars; a sinful grin revealing his perfect white teeth. He covered his face with one hand as an eerie chuckle escaped from his thin lips.**_

"_**Soon, Draco, very soon your metamorphosis will begin…"**_

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Draco sat on one of the many hospital beds ignoring the two other occupants who had brought him to the infirmary. Harry and Damian were chatting away as they waited for madam Pomfrey. No matter how many times the blond had told them to leave, they just would not relent. Finally the Medical Witch returned, she gave the group one glance before clicking her tong in irritation.

"I'll be with you momentarily, Mr Malfoy." The woman said in a cool voice as she headed towards a medical cabinet, grabbing some potion bottles and heading towards the door. A group of frightened first years, peaked in, staring at Draco as if he was Death himself. Pomfrey ushered them out and closed the door behind her.

"Well I have to be leaving now, good luck." Damian patted Harry's back as he walked towards the door. "Oh and Draco, it's been a pleasure serving as your cushion. Hopefully you'll fall on me again sometime." He grinned at the Malfoy heir as the older boy turned red in anger and embarrassment. Damian quickly closed the door as a pillow was thrown his way, colliding with a thud against the wood. Draco growled in annoyance as his attack failed. Harry couldn't help but snicker at the mini tantrum the blond was throwing.

"Isn't it time for you to go Potter, I am sure your Gryffindor Groupies are waiting in anticipation for their Golden Boy to return to them." Harry ignored the snide remark, feeling mischievous he gave a devilish smile and hurdled himself on the other end of the bed that Draco was sitting on. The Slytherin yelped as the sudden weight of the Gryffindor on the opposite side of the bed bounced him upwards.

"What in Merlin's name did you fucken do that for! You stupid, moronic, waste of magic." Harry just snickered which enraged the blond even more. He cursed the raven haired boy in all the languages that he knew. The green eyed boy tried to haul in his anger at the insults but every time he tried he would remember Draco's face and his unmanly yelp which just set him off into more uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"Stop laughing at me Potter!" The Slytherin screamed, his face flushed with ire and Harry stared at the ignited liquid silver that glared at him. He stared back, not planning to back down. Somehow it ended in a staring contest since neither of the wizards dared to blink. It didn't last long before a giggle escaped from Harry's lips which grew into a loud laugh. Draco screeched lunging himself at the infuriating Gryffindor.

It turned into a full on wrestling match as Draco tried to strangle the tittering twat. Draco succeeded for a few seconds as Harry was still weak from his giggle fit, he sat on Boy Wonder's chest, hands wrapped around his neck but his own strength was still sapped so he could not tighten his grip enough to stop the oxygen from reaching the raven haired boy's lungs. The Boy who lived recovered quickly though and easily lifted the blond of his chest; holding him at arm's length above him. Draco growled, struggling weakly as the previous lunge had taken what little energy he had left, leaving him completely drained.

"You're really light!" Harry announced before he could stop himself. Sometimes he hated his Gryffindor personality, as he blurted out exactly what was on his mind. Draco gave him a half-hearted sneer. "Jealous, Potter?"

"Hardly, don't fancy being a scrawny prat, thank you very much." Draco snorted rolling his eyes. Deciding that he couldn't hold the Slytherin like that forever, he tossed the blond back. Draco landed on his back, the springs squeaking. "Brute!" Draco murmured his voice faint. He closed his eyes, as the beginnings of a headache pricked at his weary mind.

"Say, Malfoy… What exactly happened today?" Harry asked softly, the question had been bothering him since the incident had occurred but there just hadn't been an opportunity to ask the blond. Damian didn't seem to be troubled by it as much; if Harry didn't know better he would say that the honey brown, haired boy was used to it. _Well we do live in a magical world, so it might not seem that unusual but seriously the younger Slytherin could've acted a bit more surprised._ There was a limit at how carefree one could be. Wasn't there?

Harry watched as Draco sat up, resting his back on the iron rail at the head of the hospital bad. His eyes were still closed, his chest rising slowly as the pure blood took gentle breaths. "Nothing, Potter…"

"Don't bullshit me. A bloody ceiling just split open, spiting you out and you say it was nothing. Stop with the crap. I want the truth Malfoy!" Draco tensed at the low voice of the Golden Boy; the Slytherin gritted his teeth as the pounding in his head intensified. He was starting to feel numb; the only thing that kept him conscious was his stubbornness. _He would not be caught fainting in front of the bloody Saviour of the Wizardry World._ He could hear the Gryffindor shuffle forward.

"Malfoy…" It was no more a question, but a demand. Draco cringed as the Gryffindor shook his shoulder softly. "What happened?" The Malfoy Heir's breath shook as he exhaled, finally giving in. He had no more energy to fight; he only wanted to get rid of the annoyance before him and go to sleep. His head hurt and felt fuzzy. His body shivered from the cold that seeped its way into his pastel skin.

"I don't know… I don't know. I don't understand what is going on. I think it hates me…" Harry listened intently at the Slytherin hushed voice. "What hates you?" He asked apprehensively, in an equally soft whisper. Draco opened his eyes slightly, looking into the green forest that was gazing at him with that strange emotion, the one he had given him during breakfast. His fearful grey eyes glanced at one of the many large windows of the room. He watched as lightning flashed in the distance, the thunder booming seconds later as the word escaped from his thin blue lips. "Hogwarts…"

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Madam Pomfrey rushed in before Harry could fully digest the information he had just been given. She was at Draco's side just as the boy had lost consciousness, thunder rumbled in the background as the healer cast her diagnostic charms on the Slytherin. Spell after spell was cast, and Harry felt his heart tighten. He listened to Madam Pomfrey muttering things such as "How can this be?" or "Impossible!" She suddenly turned on him, her eyes firm. "Please go fetch Professor Snape and hurry!"

Harry rushed out of the Hospital Wing down towards the dungeons hoping that Snape had not chosen today to slither out of his potions room. Luck was on his side as he caught sight of the wafting black robes of the gloomy man as he stalked the hallways of the dungeon. Snape glowered at the unpleasant sight of one Harry Potter panting and wheezing as his lungs burned from lack of oxygen. The Potions master did pick up one word from the many incomprehensible things the Gryffindor was spouting_. Malfoy…_

Snape didn't spare a second and burst through the large doors of the hospital wing. Harry watched as Snape hastily opened Draco's robes, a deep frown permanently plastered on his stoic face. Quick fingers unbuttoned the white shirt that covered the thin boy's torso; the onyx eyes did not miss the blood stains that decorated the white material. Harry couldn't help but blush a bit as the Potions Professor removed the clothes, revealing the smooth, pale skin that was draped over the scrawny frame of the Slytherin.

The Potions Master placed his large right hand upon the Slytherin boy's chest, his thumb positioned in line with his sternum, fingers following the path of his ribs that caged his heart. He touched the pale boy's forehead with two fingers of his left hand, caressing his cheek gently with a coarse thumb. Inhaling slowly, he closed his eyes as he chanted a spell that Harry was not familiar with. Harry listened carefully as the Slytherin man drawled the incantation that seemed to cool the air around him, his breath misting before his face as he repeated the words. "Magica potestatem transferre"

It seemed to be working as color returned to the blonde's ashen face, but soon the air around the unconscious boy started to become static, bolts of electricity slid over his frame like snakes, pausing at the hands of the Potions Professor before striking. Snape hissed as long scorch marks coated his hands. Small droplets of crimson blood formed where the skin had burst open to allow the electric serpent to slither through and back onto his godson's ribcage, daring him to try again. Snape was about to accept its challenge, when a small hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Severus, he is denying you access. Any attempts you make would only injure you both further." Snape glared at the small snakes that taunted him and he turned towards the calm voice of Madam Pomfrey. "What do you suppose we do then Poppy?! He doesn't have much magic left. I will not sit here and watch my godson fade away when I have the ability to do something about it." The man bellowed, his eyes arctic cold, like a raging blizzard that stubbornly continued on. Concern had shortened his temper and any forms of formalities were forgotten in its wake.

The medi-witch eyed her patient thoughtfully, before her gaze traveled towards the fidgeting Gryffindor to her right. Harry seemed to be standing on his toes as he tried to peek past the tall frame of Severus Snape. His eyes gleamed with worry, eyebrows furrowed in confusion and concern as he didn't know what was going on. She bit her lip as an idea crossed her mind. It would be risky and no doubt the Potions Master was going to hate the very thought, but it was all she could think of that could possibly save the Malfoy heir's life.

"Let Harry try…" Harry's eyes widened as the Healer turned towards him. Snape looked furious at the suggestion, but his complaints were silenced by the severe glare she gave him. "He's dying, it might be the only choice we have." The Potions Master gritted his teeth and he exhale sharply, reeling in as much patience as he could muster. "Get over here, Potter!" The Slytherin spat, fury clearly dripping from every pore of his taut body.

Harry shuffled towards him, not really understanding what he was supposed to do and cautious of the clearly irate professor. He felt uneasy as Snape looked down at him. "But, I'm awful with healing magic…?" Harry stated uncertainly and Professor Snape huffed sarcastically as if saying that wasn't the only magic the Gryffindor was bad at. Pomfrey placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "The spell you're about to preform isn't healing magic, Harry. You see, Mr Malfoy's magical core is running low on magical energy. I don't know how, as he hasn't used his magic, but something is draining his core and once it is depleted, he could die." Harry's jaw dropped at the thought of Draco lying dead before him. His heart tightened painfully when he glanced at the still boy.

"What should I do?" Harry clenched his fists, determination burning in his green eyes, inflaming the emerald orbs. "You will be transferring some of your magical energy directly to his core; just enough to keep him stable, I will handle the rest from there." She gave his shoulder one last squeeze in encouragement, before pushing him forward. Snape grabbed his wrist as Harry automatically reached out, about to touch the boy in front of him.

"Listen to me carefully, Potter. Follow my instructions and pay close attention, this is no first-year charm. You cannot rely on your insufferable Potter luck, to drag your Gryffindor hide through this, for you would be dragging my godson along with you!" Harry glared back at the man, but remained quiet as he nodded in understanding; he knew he would not be able to do this without the Potions Master's guidance. Snape didn't release his wrist and before Harry could rip his arm back, the stern professor had placed his palm upon Draco's cool chest. He could feel the soft beating of the Slytherin boy's heart beneath his fingers. He marveled at the velvety feeling of the blonde's flawless skin and the only thing that ruined the perfection was a large but faint scar across his chest, like a crack over his heart. Harry flinched as he realized that he had given the boy that scar with the 'Sectumsempra' curse during their fight in the prefect's bathroom in 6th year.

"Place your thumb on his sternum, inline it with the bone. This will open a pathway to Draco's magical core, you must contain the skin to skin contact or else the pathway will be severed. Let each of your remaining fingers follow the curve of one of his ribs. They should not share, or else it will be broken during the transfer. These fingers would form a protective barrier around his heart, regulating his heart beat with yours. It is important that you do not place too much pressure on his ribcage or else you will be opening a new path for the magical energy to flow through." Harry followed each instruction carefully, entirely focused on Snape's voice and the placement of his fingers.

"Now place your middle and index fingers of your left hand on the center of his forehead. This will connect you with his being, his very existence. Here you should add some pressure, for it will serve as an anchor for his spirit, binding it to the living world, preventing him from losing himself. After you have settled yourself, repeat these words: 'Magica potestatem transferre.' You will feel a gateway opening, concentrate on that opening and push your magic through gently. There will be resistance sometimes, but do not force yourself through; they are simply testing the nature of your magic. If you use force, they will retaliate, draining your magic without taking it in, isolating you within the chaotic nature of another's core. Be patient and wait for them to grant you access. After you have passed through them, you will start to feel something pulling you in. Don't fight it, and simply let your energy flow into it steadily. Not too much or you would overpower it, damaging Draco's magical core. Understand Potter?"

Harry nodded, running the instructions through his head. He inhaled slowly as he steadied himself; relaxing his shoulders as he repeated the spell. He could feel magical energy around him, surrounding himself and the unconscious Slytherin. It was warm as it brushed past him and it took him a moment to recognize that it was his own. The raw magic licked his skin, comforting him and urging Harry on, anticipating the moment its master will call upon it. Reassured, he concentrated on locating the gateway to Draco's core. His own magic followed him, sometimes guiding him, other times falling behind as something caught its interest.

"_Curious thing aren't you"_ He thought to himself, secretly amused at the inquisitive child-like nature of his magic. Harry found the gateway and his magic hesitated, vibrating a small growl of displeasure at the entrance, as it sensed the foreign magic that lied within. It also didn't help that the gateway resembled the Veil of Death. It looked like an open archway made of some strange substance, magic crackling where the veil would have hung. The raven haired boy waited a few seconds for his magic to calm down before moving ahead, cautious of the unfamiliar energy swirling around him without order. The passageway felt strange, it was neither warm nor cold. It felt empty and hollow and Harry had to resist the urge to turn back, as the bareness of the trail distressed him. It was just such a lonesome place, the type of place Harry usually tried to avoid. It reminded him too much of his childhood.

Harry felt a waft of cool air push him back and his magic instantly heated up to counter the cool presence. Harry had to reign in the frantic surge of power that wanted to fight back, protective over its master. The Gryffindor calmly waited for the breeze to still, before he continued forward. He felt many different kinds of resistances, which ranged from fire whirlwinds, icy waves, lightning barricades and frozen barriers, yet each of them felt hollow, like a mere shadow of what it could be. Then there was the overpowering surges of what felt like nothing. If Harry had to describe it, he would say it was like being examined by pure magic, no strings attached.

Each obstacle of resistance taunted his magic, urging Harry's own fiery power to lose control. Harry had a difficult time as his magic rumbled and sparked and he quickly contained and calmed the raging beast before the next resistance came. It was a slow process, but at last he broke free. He found himself in what looked like a plane of ice, jagged and slanted crystals sprouted in no pattern that he could discern. The ice formed a massive bubble-like enclosure, cold yet sheltered.

Harry could feel a gentle tug on his magic and turned towards it, letting his magic flow freely. It was an odd sensation, not entirely pleasant. Harry could sense Draco's magic, it was faint but there and as the raven haired boy concentrated on the faded sent, he was distracted by another presence. Something which held immense power hovered over Draco's magical core like a shadow. Harry jerked as his magic reacted to the unknown existence, igniting and sparking around him, like a protective cloak. Flames formed a griffin, large blazing wings spread wide magnificently, golden eyes glowed with fury as it screeched viciously, lashing out at all in its path. The colossal griffin crouched over Harry like a mother protecting her cub, shielding him from the threatening shadow.

Sparks were shooting around Harry as his eyes shot open; he could still feel something tugging at his magic eagerly, but could not calm the wild surge of magic around him as it raged. "Concentrate, Potter!" Harry tried to calm his berserk magic, but the sight of Draco halted him. The Slytherin Ice Prince was in pain, his pale eyebrows were furrowed, his cheeks flushed, thin lips parted slightly as he gasped for air. The Gryffindor could feel the feverish skin of the blond boy dampening with sweat beneath his hands. Panic seized the jade eyed boy as his magic erupted, bursting potion bottles and cracking windows. "Control your bloody magic, Potter!" Snape hissed at him.

"I can't!" Harry yelled back, voice breaking, his fingers trembling. He couldn't look away from the suffering Slytherin boy. His mind screamed at him to calm down, but Harry was paralyzed with fear, he didn't know what he should do. "For the love of Merlin!" Large hands cupped Harry's face, the coarse palms cooling the Gryffindor's wet cheeks; he hadn't noticed the few warm tears that had run down his face. Rough thumbs brushed his damp eyelashes, covering his eyes and breaking his intent gaze riveted on Draco.

"Sedandum animum puerum istum" A white light enclosed Harry's mind. He found himself lost in an ageless snowy landscape, tiny snowflakes falling to the ground in an slow unending flurry , ever so gently. Harry inhaled the crisp clean air, as a frosty, yet refreshing breeze ruffled his hair in a loving caress. The Gryffindor reached out his hand, letting the puffy icicles collect on his palm.

_"Uncle Sev! Uncle Sev!"_ Harry turned towards the voice, but found nothing except the changeless snowy plane . He heard the soft giggle of a child, the sound echoing in the frozen landscape._ "I love the snow! You wanna know why?"_ Harry spun around, yet was once again met with nothing. _"Because it's colourless and cold! Maman told me that the snow is the frozen tears of Sola, the Dragon. When it snows, he is flying in the sky above us." _Once again the childlike voice giggled, but this time it sounded broken, as if interrupted by tears._ "Sola's a dragon, just like me…"_ A gush of wind drowned out the rest of the sentence. Harry tried following the voice, but his wrist was unexpectedly encaged by something holding him back. When he looked up in the direction of the constriction, his eyes fell on the solemn form of Severus Snape, scowl ever present on his stony face. Harry blinked, his mind felt hazy, as if he was in a deep sleep.

"What is this place?" Harry asked the Potions Master curiously. Snape turned away from him, his dark eyes scanning their surroundings. "A place I created" Harry stared at the sky in awe, snow falling on the lenses of his glasses. He felt so at ease in this winter wonderland, nothing could hurt him here. "Why?" He asked softly, more to himself, not expecting an answer from his most hated professor, but was surprised as the man answered in a silent low voice. "To calm the mind of a small dragon…"

They stood in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Harry decided for once not to pester the Potions Professor any further. "This spell will not last long so listen carefully Potter, once we leave this place you must focus all of that little attention span you have on hauling in your annoyingly disobedient magic."

"What about Malfoy?"

"You have supplied Draco with an efficient amount of magic power to satisfy his core. Now you need to sever the link of the transfer. I will assist you with that, seeing that you could not even follow a few simple instructions without losing control."

"It's not like I didn't try!" Harry answered, vexed by the Potions Master's disdain of his efforts.

"Not hard enough… Time is running out. I will act as your guide." The forbidding man lifted his hand to Harry's forehead, but before he could touch the skin, a mass of energy exploded into the endless landscape. Harry recognized the energy as the black shadow that had covered Draco's core. As the shadow sped towards Snape, it was followed by a flaming griffin. The two energies collided, a chaotic battle of power swirling around the stunned forms of Snape and Harry. Harry's magic lashed out at the shadow as a tendril of darkness reached out towards Snape.

The next thing Harry knew, it was like the air exploded and he saw Snape being pushed from the landscape, followed by the immense griffin and the irate Shadow, still struggling against one another. Harry gazed around in shock at the now quiet landscape. He didn't know how Snape was evicted from his own dreamscape, but anything strong enough to make it possible was a force to be reckoned with.

Harry started wandering around, his dazed mind still trying to process what had just felt. His body thrummed from being in the presence of such immense magical power, making Harry edgy and anxious. It was not helping his goal of calming down at all. Harry took deep breaths, but it was all for naught as adrenalin surged through his veins, his body on high alert. A sudden child-like giggle split the air, before it faded away again. Harry turned around and around, but he could not find the source. Another giggle sounded, but this one faded into sobs before all became silent again. Just as Harry thought he was all alone there and resolved himself to have to find his own way out, a soft whisper was carried in the wind.

Faint sobs reached his ears and Harry squinted through the white snowflakes in the direction it was coming from. At first he thought there was nothing again, but then he saw an impossibly tiny form sitting on the ground, huddled up in a blanket. Harry tried to make out what the figure was, but it was only when he was next to it, that he realized it was a young child wrapped in a midnight blue children's blanket. One corner of the blanket was fashioned like a hood, which looked like the head of a dragon. The hood was pulled over the small child's face, while the rest of the blanket covered the child's body. Harry could see the child's body quivering with sobs.

"Hello. Are you all right? Why are you crying?" Harry asked as he kneeled next to the tiny bundle. The child stilled, before the face of the dragon cautiously lifted as the child peeked up at the stranger before him. Huge luminescent silver eyes gazed up at Harry, frightened, yet a spark of curiosity flared up. The fear won out however and the small child scrambled back.

"Hey, hey, I'm not going to hurt you. Don't worry, I just want to help." Harry could see that the child was a small boy, his scrawny arms lifted in front of his face as he cowered away from Harry. Harry's heart broke at the sight of the frightened child and he wondered what could have happened to cause such a reaction. Flashbacks of his own childhood danced in the front of his mind, but Harry determinedly ignored them as he reached out slowly to the boy, holding his hand out invitingly. The pale boy eyed it for a moment before the silver met green once again.

Harry held still as the boy examined him and after a while the boy's shoulders seemed to relax and he shakily stood up. Harry guessed the boy was about five or six years old and as the boy took small steps forward, Harry smiled warmly at him.

"Who are you? Uncle Sev said only he and I could come here." Harry realized that this must be the small dragon Professor Snape was talking about and he smiled again.

"I'm Harry. Your uncle Sev brought me here to help me calm down. Is that why you are here as well?" the boy's eyes seemed to darken and he hunched his shoulders, making him look even smaller if that was possible. Harry had the urge to take the tiny form into his arms and cuddle him till he wasn't frightened anymore, but sadly he knew that would probably frighten him even more. The high, melodious voice broke him out of his thoughts.

"Uncle Sev brings me here because I love the snow. I don't want to go back to _them_, so he brings me here to play with the snowflakes. _They_ can't come here see. So I can play all I want!" a smile seemed to light up the delicate, pale face of the boy, before it crumbled again. "But I can't stay here for long. Uncle Sev says it's not healthy and that maman would miss me." Harry smiled at the dejected boy and sat on the snow. His eyes were now about level with the small boy's eyes.

"Don't you get lonely here, all by yourself?" the boy's eyes seemed to lighten up again and he giggled. "Silly Harry, I'm not alone! I have Sola with me! We play a lot of games, because sometimes uncle Sev can't stay here with me, so I bring Sola." Harry tried to remember where he had heard of Sola again. As if the boy heard his unasked question, he pointed to the dragon blanket.

"This is Sola. Maman gave him to me and told me his story. We are friends because he is just like me. He also likes the snow, so we play in it together." Harry suddenly remembered the story of the mosaic room that Damien had told him about. He also recalled the child's voice talking to Snape about the snow, which he now realized, was this boy's voice. "Well, that's good. I'm sure Sola is a great friend." The boy nodded excitedly and inched closer to Harry, seemingly without realizing he was moving, instinctively searching for the warm that radiated from Harry.

"Are you alone here? Where is uncle Sev? Did he leave you here?" the small boy's questions reminded Harry of his dilemma. He had no way out and he had to hurry, else he would hurt Draco even further. "Yes, I'm alone. I have to hurry back or someone is going to get hurt. Sadly, I don't know how to get back. Do you know how to?" the boy enthusiastically nodded for the second time and before harry knew what was happening, he was pulled up and along by the rambling boy, his blanket flapping behind him like a cloak, or the wings of a dragon. His hand felt so cold and small in Harry's warm large hand and Harry automatically tightened his hold, scared that the boy was going to disappear.

"Uncle Sev said if I want to leave, I just have to imagine the place I want to go and say 'retour á la maison.' So just imagine where you want to go and say that." The boy grinned up shyly at Harry. "Thank you, I'll try that." The boy suddenly seemed to realize that Harry was going to leave now and a shadow entered his bright eyes.

"Are you going now? Can't you stay for a bit?" Harry kneeled down and put his hands on the boy's petite face, gazing deep into his eyes that reminded Harry of the moonlight when it shone on water. Deep and full of shadows, but so beautiful it takes your breath away. "Yes, I have to go. Someone needs my help, because they are in danger." The boy nodded, but Harry could see his shoulders were slumped and an air of loneliness hung tangibly around the boy, surrounding him in its smothering aura.

"I'll ask Snape if I can come see you again. You don't have to be alone; I'll visit whenever I can. Then next time you can show me all the games you and Sola play in the snow. What do you think?" Harry didn't know what had possessed him to say that, but the boy's reaction made it all worth it, even if Snape would probably skewer him with his beam of deathly gloom and then gut him like a fish for daring to ask such a request. The boy lighted up again and giggled happily as he twirled in the snow.

"Yes please! Sola and I will show you all the games and how to catch snowflakes on your tongue and make snow angels and a snowman and then-" Harry laughed as the boy babbled on, still twirling in the snow when he slipped and Harry caught him, still laughing at the happily flushed face of the boy. "Calm down little dragon, otherwise you are going to fall. I have to go now, but I'll be back as soon as possible. Do you think you'll be ok alone?" the boy giggled again as he gave Harry a shy hug and then danced backwards, his blanket swirling around his body like a protective embrace. As Harry concentrated on the hospital wing and started to get pulled away, he heard the boy's voice resound in his mind.

"Silly Harry. I'm never alone, as long as I have Sola with me…"

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Soooooo you liked it? Pleas review! Your reviews are like my bread and water. I need it to survive and starve and thirst for it. Till next time, fare thee well my lovely readers.

Word meanings:

Maman- French for mommy.

Magica potestatem transferre- Latin meaning 'magical power transfer'

Sedandum animum puerum istum- Latin meaning 'calm the mind of this child'

retour á la maison- French meaning 'back home'


	11. Chapter 10

Authors note: Hi everyone, urgh been so busy lately and I can officially say that I am tired of snow. Only the first time I'm seeing it but yes I had enough. Okay that's enough ranting lets continue onward.

Summary: See Prologue for full summary

Warnings: Violence, bad language and BoyXBoy romance, self made spells, Oh and I'll just apologize beforehand. If any characters appear to be a bit OC sorry, since I am not the brilliant and talented J.K. Rowling I do not possess the ability to capture the true essence of the Harry Potter characters.

Disclaimer: Sniff sniff, I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K Rowling and The Warner Brothers. I am simply playing around with the characters to satisfy my Drarry desires.

Thanks to:

Torse- Nooooo a typo, dam thought I had checked the chapters thoroughly, I'll try to correct it, it's going to be like finding a needle in a hay stack though haha. Thanks so much for the review, I'll try my best not to keep you on the edge of your seat for too long. ;)

Drarry4eva-Haha yes when will the fighting cease I wonder... Do you know how difficult it is to keep them fighting, especially Harry the inpatient git lol, love him for it though but I have to keep reigning him in. For this story it slowly develops but that is because of Draco's pride. It'll happen though so please keep reading. Thanks again.

natsuki23- I love Severus, and it's so fun to type his conversations, not sure why though. Oh oh you got it completely right, I'm so pleased that you noticed that Harry's magic reacted to the unknown entity. You have it spot on! :D Thanks soooooo much for the review, love em!

**Chapter 10**

Harry could hear faint whispers, his hand felt warm as something soft held onto it and as he opened his eyes he was met with a worried hazel gaze. Wavy chocolate hair tickled him as the strands brushed against his face. "Hey Hermione." Harry said softly.

"Oh Harry, I'm so glad that you're awake. We were so worried about you!" Harry sat up and squeezed her hand lightly, reassuring her that he was just fine. "How are you feeling, mate?" Ron asked, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder, the other placed on Hermione's back. A kind smile broke out on his face as he saw the concerned faces of his friends. Even Neville, Luna, and Seamus were there, waving or nodding at him when his gaze fell on them. He was lying in one of the many beds of the Hospital Wing. _Wait, the Hospital Wing?!_

"God, Malfoy!?" Harry turned his head towards the bed that Draco had been in, his mind frantic. There was a light blue curtain surrounding the bed that was drawn shut and prevented Harry from seeing the state of the Slytherin boy.

"Harry, Malfoy is…" Before Hermione could finish; Harry leaped to his feet, his heart racing and rushed towards the curtains, ripping them open.

"Control yourself Potter!" Snape snapped as he pulled the raven haired youth away from the curtains. Harry started, as he had not noticed the Potions Professor. The irritated man had loomed from the shadows; quick and quietly. Harry stared at him with large and frightful eyes.

"Is he alright? Did it work? It had to work, right?" Snape pinched the bridge of his nose, his patience had long since left him and it did not help that whatever had evicted him from his own winter wonderland had left him with a raging headache. It aggravated him, to think that he had been thrown out of his own creation as if _he_ was the intruder. He had to wonder how the Gryffindor boy had returned without his assistance, especially in the panicked state that he was in. It should have been impossible.

"Malfoy is alright Harry dear, he only has a bit of a fever as an after effect, but his life is no longer in danger." Madam Pomfrey smiled at him warmly and Harry sighed with relief, his tense body unwinding. He returned to his own bed and sat on the mattress, the springs squeaking at him in exasperation.

"It's amazing Harry, the 'Magica potestatem transferre' spell is extremely advanced. Wizards spend years to perfect it! How did it feel to enter another wizard's magical core? Is it true that you can actually see the magical energy that surrounds you? How did you have to transfer energy?" Harry smiled as Hermione continued asking him all sort of questions, not leaving him a gap to actually answer her as she was in her own little world.

"How do you guys know about that?" Harry asked, curious to know when his friends had found out about the whole ordeal.

"Well since you never showed up for dinner, we assumed that something had happened with you and surely that Malfoy was involved." Seamus answered, laughing at Harry's glower. "Malfoy isn't always involved!" Harry huffed. The Irish boy lifted a dark eyebrow which was joined by a sideways smirk that completed his unconvinced look.

"Harry please, Malfoy is _always_ involved." Harry stared in disbelief, ready to argue with the grinning boy that was relishing in mocking him, about complete nonsense. "His got a point, Harry. The ferret always seems to be mixed up with all your problems." Ron added and Harry couldn't help but feel betrayed that his best friend would agree with such a ridiculous statement.

"It's because the Contrarium Gobbles who favors Harry and follows him around, and the Ducit's who plague Draco has the potential to be either mates or hated enemies. The chaotic energy transfers between these two has the ability to affect other realities and is so affecting Harry and Draco's reality. It's quite fascinating to study them." Luna stated dreamily, her light blue eyes looking up thoughtfully, as if she was staring at something that none of the other occupants in the room could see. They all stared at her for a few seconds, never able to get use to the strange things that left the blond girl's mouth.

"Anyway…" Neville broke the awkward silence. "We started asking people if they've seen you. Luckily enough, when I went to ask Ginny, who was with Damian at that time, he told me that you were probably still with Malfoy in the Hospital Wing. After that we were pretty much informed of everything else that happened by Madam Pomfrey."

"Merlin, it hasn't even been a day with the Ferret back in class and already you have to save his arse!" Ron exclaimed, his freckled face flushed with frustration. The rest couldn't help but laugh as the red head ranted about pointy gits and endangered ferrets. Harry smiled at his friends that surrounded him, they chatted and laughed which warmed his heart.

"What would I do without you guys?" Harry murmured. Laughing as Ron wrapped an arm around him; complaining that Harry never brought him anything from the kitchens like he promised. A playful argument broke out between the group about the injustice of breaking such a promise. Harry glanced towards the drawn curtains which concealed Draco.

It struck the raven haired boy then. Nobody would come visit him; no one would come comfort him with meaningless arguments and joyous laughs. The Slytherin was completely alone. Harry felt a slight pang in his heart, he had known what loneliness was before he had come to Hogwarts. Now he had so many people he cared for and loved; people who cared and loved him in return.

Luna placed her hand gently on Harry's shoulder, and as his eyes locked with her deep cerulean ones, she gave him a sideways smile before her gaze moved towards the bed of the Slytherin Ice Prince. Harry had to smile at the strange girl. She had seen right through him and understood. "He is not alone Harry. Not anymore…" Her dreamlike voice was soft but reassuring. He grasped her small hand and smiled beautifully at her. "Yea, you're right…"

It wasn't long before Madam Pomfrey chased them out, declaring that if they could make so much noise, then Harry was well enough to leave. It was almost curfew so the group headed towards their common rooms. Harry yawned, it had been a tiring day and all he wanted to do was curl up in his soft warm bed and let sleep take him. As usual he was denied his small pleasures as a large hand grasped his shoulder harshly.

"Might I have a word with you, Potter" The potions master drawled. It was not a question, but more of a command. Harry waved at his friends, letting them know he would be up in just a bit. He turned towards the Slytherin head of house that was leaning against the wall, his eyebrows furrowed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Is it about what happened in that place you created, Professor?" Snape eyed him with a cool gaze and huffed slightly. "For once it seems you used that excuse of a brain of yours." Harry narrowed his eyes at the potions master, annoyed at the insult. "I am still unable to determine what that shadow like creature had been. All I am certain about is that it is something of great power. To be able to remove me from my own creation; such understanding of magical properties to be able reverse the very spell. No, it is not normal." Harry had to agree, the very thought of that creature sent shivers down his spine.

"It was that shadow that tried to kill Malfoy, right?" Snape smirked at him darkly as he nodded. "Without more knowledge or evidence, we are merely speculating, which is a waste of my time, Potter. I will research this further. What I want to know is how you escaped?" Harry couldn't help but grinning devilishly at the annoyed Professor. Relishing in the fact that he had broken free of the man's very own creation which seemed to aggravate the Slytherin. "A small Dragon showed me the way." Harry stated cheerfully, blinking innocently up at Snape.

Snape stiffened; his eyes large as he watched the Gryffindor boy. "You met him…" Harry nodded slowly, quite unnerved. He had never seen the Potions Master in shock; his voice was soft but icy. "Yea I did, after you disappeared, I heard a child's voice. When I followed it I saw a small boy, he was crying and frightened. I couldn't just leave without helping him, not that I knew how to leave anyway, so we started talking and he told me the spell to leave that place. The spell you taught him…" Harry could still remember how the boy had cringed away from him, the fear in his large eyes as he talked about _them_, people he wished not to return to. "Who is he, Professor?"

"My dragon, my son…" The potions masters' voice was firm, as if he was trying to confirm that statement to the world. He smirked at Harry, whose mouth hung open wide with astonishment. "Close your mouth Potter, your intelligence is already questionable, please don't act like some primitive primate as well. If it eases your puny mind, he is not my biological son." Harry closed his mouth, confused. "Wait so his not your real son?"

"That is what is meant by biologically, Potter. No but he is still my son." Harry cringed at the look the professor gave him; daring the Gryffindor to argue with him. Harry could understand though, Sirius was like a father to him when he was still alive, even though they weren't blood related and Misses Weasley was like his mother.

"I understand, Professor. Is there any way for me to return to that place?" Snape eyed him suspiciously, and Harry fidgeted under his gaze. "It's just… I promised him that I would go visit him and Sola again. I never break my promises Professor" The potions master pinched the bridge of his nose once again, his head still ached and he was tired. That must have been the only reason he relented. "There is a way, since you have already been within the boundaries of the dreamscape, it would be easy for you to return. The gateway has already been created in your mind; you only need to open it to be able to enter that world through your dreams."

"How will I open the gateway?" Harry asked excitedly. The thought of being able to return to that snowy landscape made him giddy with delight. "The same way you opened the gateways to Draco's magical core. The principles stay the same, only now, you must focus on entering your _own_ mind."

"Now if you'll excuse me." Snape lifted himself from the wall, about to leave, but stopped to glare at the Gryffindor. "One more thing, Potter; don't you dare hurt my Dragon!" The words were hissed with such venom that Harry actually felt a shiver down his spine. He watched as the man strode down the hallways, his footsteps echoing off the walls. "Wouldn't dream of it…" Harry whispered; smiling at the irony of that statement_. No pun intended._

_hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd_

A few weeks passed without incident, as everybody was too busy with their schoolwork. All the professors decided now was the ideal time to overload their students with essays and tasks. Harry was sure it was some kind of challenge between the instructors, seeing who could give their students the most work.

"This is bloody unfair!" Ron complained as he stuffed his face with scrambled eggs and bacon; Hermione watching him with disgust as her boyfriend spoke with his mouth full. "Now, Ronald, they are simply preparing us for our NEWT's which I would like to inform you both we will be writing in the end of the term." She eyed her best friends with a stern hazel gaze before she returned to the book she was reading. "Easy for you to say, you have Harry as a potions partner, not some Slytherin Ferret!" Ron choked as a small piece of bacon lodged itself in his wind pipe, in revenge for his poor comrades who were now being digested. Harry patted him on his back in a weak attempt to help, chuckling behind his hand at his redheaded friend.

"Oh shush, Malfoy is quite serious when it comes to his Potion grades, so I am sure you will pass just fine Ron, just ignore his arrogance and complaining and you'll live." Hermione said in a matter of fact tone of voice, not really sympathizing with her lazy boyfriend.

"That's the problem Hermione, if he is his annoying Slytherin self, I would know what to do. I know how to handle the pointy git, but during potions he's like someone else!" Both Harry and Hermione stared at him with confusion.

"It's not just potions mate, he's been acting very different lately." Seamus joined in, the Irish boy smirking as everybody stared at him in exasperation, he enjoyed surprising them. He had been keeping his eye on the blond Slytherin. "What do you mean by different?" Hermione asked, determined to know all the details she had missed.

"He's distant, quiet, very withdrawn and cold; it's as if he has isolated himself from the rest of the world. Very unnerving to say the least, he hasn't insulted anyone nor given one of his famous foul looks." The group was silent as the information sunk in, Ron nodding in agreement, happy to have one up on his super smart bookworm of a girlfriend.

"When we're brewing a potion, he barely speaks, only when necessary, like when he tells me how to cut something or when to add something… I haven't done so well in potions ever and that is what is creeping me out. We're supposed to fight, to argue you know." Ron shuddered dramatically, as Seamus laughed at him. Harry stared at them, lost in thought, before a hand on his shoulder ripped him from his own musings. Chocolate brown eyes stared at him with concern, long red hair escaping from where it had previously been tucked away behind an ear and Harry couldn't help but smile at the lifted eyebrow which was scolding him for not noticing her sooner.

"Hey, Ginny! Sorry bout that. When did you get here?" She smiled at him, forgiving him instantaneously. "Just now; been calling you for a while now though. Ignore much." She crossed her arms in mock hurt, but the smile on her face ruined the whole antic. He gave her a sideways hug in apology, begging for forgiveness with tearful eyes as he played along.

"Ahh I leave you alone for a minute and already the men have their arms around you." Damian said with a gentle smile on his face. "Simply irresistible, isn't she Potter" He winked at the raven haired boy as he laughed. "Definitely, you should be worried that someone might snatch her up someday." Ginny glared at Harry, about to berate him that she could handle herself, but was interrupted. "Hmmm yes I should worry; the poor souls would probably need medical attention after she is done with them. Her bat-bogey hex has transcended the realm of us mere mortals and is now on a level of divine retribution." He grinned evilly at her as she smirked back. "Hell yea!"

Harry couldn't help, but snicker at the pair. No wonder Ginny liked him so much, they were perfect together. Ron stiffened besides Harry as he noticed the Slytherin standing next to his sister. "What is _he _doing here?" Hermione sighed as she tried to calm her aggravated boyfriend. "Escorting milady to her friends as well as returning something to Potter here." Damian turned towards Harry, and it was only then that the Gryffindor noticed the two cups of hot chocolate in his hands.

"You forgot these; strangely enough they were still there this morning; apparently the house elves didn't feel like cleaning that room." Harry stared at the steaming cups, slowly taking them from the boy. He had completely forgotten about them and the mosaic room.

"I'm so sorry about the room; you said that it was important to you." Harry felt forlorn as he remembered the beautiful mosaic artwork that coated the ceiling and now it was destroyed. Damian shook his head slightly, a sad smile on his face. "It's not like you were responsible for it, Potter. It could always be fixed over time." The rest of the group stared at them as they had their one-sided conversation. Confused and extremely lost. Harry hadn't yet explained to his friends what had happened even though they had asked him multiple times. He decided that they deserved to know, so he cast the Muffliato charm around them, not trusting the many ears that surrounded them and then told them the whole story.

"Bloody hell…" Ron muttered when Harry had finished. "Please don't tell anybody else yet." Harry whispered to them. The group nodded in agreement, which Harry was grateful for. He didn't want that information to spread around. "I will do some research about this Harry, even for wizards standards, that's not normal."

"Well, we have determined that everything about Malfoy isn't normal. Merlin you'd think after seven years we would know more about him." Seamus sighed as he stretched. "It's not like we were friends, Seamus. Why would we know him better?" The Irish boy shook his head in disappointment. "Being enemies means you have to know them as good as any friend you have, Harry." Damian nodded in agreement, which shocked everybody. A Slytherin agreeing with a Gryffindor. The apocalypse is coming! Oh, wait, Voldemort is already dead. Crisis averted. "It is common knowledge among Slytherin's, that you should know every single detail of your enemy. Knowing their weaknesses and strong points ensure that you can devise a perfect plan to manipulate and destroy them…"

"Alright so we all agree that the Ferret is a bloody mystery, that still doesn't explain why he's been acting all weird." Ron huffed, still irritated with Damian's presence. "How is Draco acting strangely?" The blue eyed Slytherin asked, as the group gaped at Damian's bold use of the Malfoy heir's given name. "You know he is acting all distant and quiet…" Harry answered the younger boy. Damian looked at him, shaking his head in confusion. "As far as I know he, is being his normal self; the infamous Slytherin Ice Prince."

"Damian, that's just what the Slytherin's called him. It doesn't mean anything." Hermione stated; her brow furrowed as she thought about what he had said. Damian smiled sadly at the Gryffindor group. "You really think so, I've been dreaming of meeting Draco Malfoy for most of my life. As a Slytherin myself; I should know that titles are given to those who deserve them, no matter what others think. Slytherin's hold pride over anything else, so a title made of lies hold no meaning. He was named the Ice Prince because of his detached nature. He was silent, never speaking unless it was needed and cold. In ways he was unapproachable and emotionless, which made him frightening. He ruled the Slytherin House with fear and admiration of his stoic ways."

Harry and his friends stared at him in disbelief, unable to place their image of the blond Slytherin, to the explanation that Damian had given them. "Are you sure were talking about the same bloke?" Ron asked.

"The only time he acted differently was when he faced your group of Gryffindor's, especially you Potter. I don't know why, but the only time he shows any emotions is when he fights with you." Damian stared at Harry with a sorrowful gaze, his dark blue eyes holding many secrets. "So, thank you." And with those final words, he kissed Ginny on the cheek and walked towards his own table. Harry stared at his back, trying to figure out what he had meant. "God, everything's so confusing!" He exclaimed as he slammed his head against the table.

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Draco couldn't take it anymore. No matter where he went people stared at him with hate and disgust, couldn't they just concentrate on their own fucking lives? He clenched his fists as once again he tumbled to the ground, as a tripping jinx was cast his way. He growled as his hands and knees were raw with graze marks as the rough stone clawed at his skin. He continued on his way, wishing for the millionth time that he had his wand. How he would enjoy torturing those idiots who dare treat him like this. Oh how he would relish in his revenge.

He hadn't even taken a few steps when he heard the spell cast "_Diffindo" _Draco clutched his bag, but he hadn't been quick enough as his books tumbled to the ground.A large rip decorated the bottom of his black leather book bag. The blond Slytherin glowered at the snickering group behind him. Their leader puffing his chest out with confidence as his little followers cheered and complimented him.

He was a Slytherin sixth year, with a butch build, perfect trimmed amber hair and boring brown eyes. To the female populace he might seem attractive with his strong chin and muscular arms, but to Draco he looked like nothing more than a cliche Greek hero bordering on barbarian. He only needed a sword and shield, while wearing a much to short tunic, with the wind blowing his hair for dramatic effect, to complete the image. The silver eyed boy couldn't help but smile at the thought. If Draco remembered correctly the excuse for a life form was named Heiden Vollmacht.

"Think you dropped something, death eater…" He drawled in his rough German accent, rolling his r's with distaste. Draco couldn't believe his ears, was that supposed to be a snarky comment or a snide remark. _How revolting, to think my Slytherin house have sunken so low to allow themselves to be led by an unintellectual, uncreative and simply put uninteresting individual. _Draco shook his head in disappointment as Heiden's lackeys laughed. How Severus would cringe to see how the intelligence of the Slytherin's have dwindled.

Draco ignored them as he bended down to pick up his fallen books and soothing the crumpled pages of the innocent text books. Heiden seemed to take his lack of response as an ego boost. With the added overconfidence, he stepped forward and standing right behind his target, he loomed over Draco. "You bend over like a perfect little bitch, don't you." He hissed in Draco's ear, loud enough for his insignificant minions to hear. He slapped the blond on his ass, before he pushed him over, laughing as he stepped on Draco's right arm. "What was that, bitch? Did you say something?"

"Get your filthy low-class foot of my person, you sickening excuse of a pure blood." Heiden cringed slightly at the cold, detached tone of the skinny boy beneath him. Those silver eyes piercing his very heart; freezing it with that emotionless gaze. The large Slytherin hadn't even notice that he had automatically removed his foot as the blond lifted himself from the ground, never breaking eye contact.

Heiden was caught in those eyes, unable to look away and frozen in place. "Remove your useless carcass and those arse licking underlings of yours from my sight." As if the spell was broke Heiden looked at his followers and back again, not sure what to do. His small amount of courage gave in as Draco narrowed his gaze, revealing his perfect white teeth as he snarled threateningly. "T-This isn't over, death eater scum." Heiden staggered shoving Draco to the side as he stormed past, his obedient little minions scurrying after him like the rats they were.

"Dare that grimy little scumbag touch my perfect arse like that, fucking bastard." Draco mumbled as he returned to the task of picking up his school things. He heard a light giggle next to him, which he intended to ignore, if the person hadn't decided to sit next to him and help him gather his belongings. "Why do you always appear in a time like this, are you stalking me little miss loony." Luna gave him one of her sideways smiles, pointing her wand at his torn bag.

"I just follow the Scelers; they do seem to like you quite a bit." Draco stared at her, his mouth slightly ajar with disbelief. He was still pondering on what the Ravenclaw had said, that he failed to notice as she fixed his bag with a 'Reparo'. He grabbed the bag, clutching the leather sack to his chest as he glared at her. The Slytherin was about to tell her to mind her own business, but she interrupted him. "Told you I'd help out, even if you didn't ask for it"

Luna smiled at him as he pouted like a child; jaw tightened and slightly raised with his arms crossed. He muttered something about how dare she interrupt him and that Malfoy's should never be ignored. She laughed softly at his childishness. "Now, show me your hands." Draco wanted to fight for his dignity, but his hands ached and complained too much with pain for him to be able to refuse her help. "Maybe you could get rid of those godforsaken Scelers of yours as well. Perhaps then you'll leave me in peace." She simply shook her head as she healed him, her light blond hair swaying with the motion. "Scelers tend to latch themselves to people with regrets, so you'll have to get rid of them yourself." Draco huffed with annoyance. _As if I can do that._

"There we go, all done." She beamed at him, far too cheerful for his liking. Did it really make her so happy to heal him? He would never understand her crazy nature. He flexed his hands experimentally, sighing with relief as there was no pain. "You're quite skilled, for a low-class witch." She tucked her wand behind her ear as Draco examined his hands.

"Oh I'm used to it. People use to pick on me quite a bit you see, so a guess it became second nature to cast healing charms." Draco felt a pang of guilt for the girl before him, he had been one those people, but that had been simply because she had the audacity to associate herself with Potter.

"At least something good came out of it." He said, startling himself with how gentle his voice sounded. Though the smile she gave him made him allow it for this one time only.

"You handled yourself really well before, you know." She added as they started walking down the hallway together, which had become a usual thing these days, to Draco uttermost horror. "As if I'd let those undignified and nauseating band of Slytherin wanabe's walk all over me. Dare they challenge me or even touch me. Merlin if I had my wand they would wither with the most excruciating pain imaginable." Draco ranted more to himself than to the Ravenclaw girl next to him, though she seemed amused by his outburst.

"Legal of course" He waved dismissively at her when he notice her stare as he revealed his torturous plans. "Even the Gryffindor's have more tact, Merlin how I'm ashamed to share the same house as them." Luna giggled at him as Draco faked a shiver, throwing his hair dramatically. "Do you always talk to yourself like that?" She asked curiously, amused by his antics.

"Only intellectual conversation I'll be getting so would you mind, it's rude to interrupt." Luna couldn't help but laugh at him which only caused the Slytherin to stare at her with exasperation. "I question your upbringing, since you lack some decent manners." He mumbled. She patted him on the back which made him clench his fists. "I'll see you tomorrow then, I suppose. Have a good day." Draco stared as the strange girl skipped past him, her hands clasped behind her. "See you tomorrow" he whispered softly, rubbing his palms and slowly moving forward towards his next class. _That is if I live to see tomorrow… _

Draco had noticed many things with his return to Hogwarts, how he could feel the very life of the castle, how he could hear the voice of the ancient building and worst of all, how he could sense its excessive loathing towards him. His meager tormentors, with their first year magic skills, were the least of his worries. The Malfoy heir was no idiot, especially when it involved himself and his magic. Draco Malfoy knew he had a much greater problem, which was Hogwarts itself.

Being bonded to the Malfoy Manor was one thing, but a bonding with the all ancient and powerful Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was a completely different story, especially since said building wished for nothing more than his demise.

"I should have chosen Azkaban…" Draco sighed as the walls around him growled ferociously. "Oh shut up! I didn't ask for your opinion" Draco hissed. As he stepped forward though, a single stone tile slipped out from under his foot, causing Draco to land on his regal behind. He could feel the stones beneath him trembling. "Great, now it's fucking chuckling at me. Good for nothing little…"

"Ah Malfoy, are you alright?" Draco started as suddenly the rocks beneath him warmed, vibrating gently almost as if it was purring. He glowered at the temperamental stone. The Malfoy heir didn't even need to look around to know who had asked him such a ridiculous question_. Just great, even the fucking building loves the Gryffindor Golden Boy_.

He glared at the group of Gryffindors, as he smoothed down his rumpled robes, snarling at the annoying material that didn't want to remain perfectly straight. If only he had his wand, then a simple robe-straightening charm could take care of the problem instantly. A slight cough from his onlookers reverted his attention back to them.

"May I help you?" He asked coolly, the warmth of annoyance already starting to rise within him as his gaze met with bright emeralds. "Geez, he only asked you if you were alright you glorified prat. The least you could do is show some of that highly esteemed upbringing of yours and show some civility." Ginny announced from behind him. He gritted his teeth as the Weaslette challenged him with her eyes. The Slytherin had to count his breathing to calm himself down.

"It is considered quite rude to ask of such courtesy from me, if you; from such a frowned upon family, haven't the slightest bit of etiquette to call me upon my given title; followed by your concerns of my upbringing, then ending with an adequate inquiry, where I am able to answer you with some reverence. If you could not follow simple pure blood protocol I believe your request is invalid, and thus denied. My deepest apologies." Draco bowed his head slightly, faking gallantry as he smirked at the redheaded girl. Ginny was beyond furious and would have exploded if not for the arm that wrapped itself around her. Cool hands caressing the hair back that had fallen in her face, soothing and comforting her.

"I must say Draco, I'm really impressed. Most of the well-regarded pure bloods families these days do not follow even the simplest Pure Blood Protocols anymore. So it is true that the Malfoy family is one of the few Pure Blood families that follow the traditional 'la cría pura sangre." Damian stared at him, his dark blue eyes glistening with admiration and awe. Draco didn't know how to react to such pure praise and couldn't help, but take a step back from the group as the unknown situation frightened him.

"The la cría pura sangre? I have never heard about such a thing." Hermione chipped in, her knowledge-seeking curiosity kicking in. Both Draco and Damian turned to look at her as if saying 'of course not' "It is an ancient way how pure blooded wizards use to be raised. Tutors, mentors or caretakers would be given a book that is tied to the blood of the pure blood family it belongs to. This book would only reveal its content when there is an heir that is in need of its guidance. The child is taught everything they know from this book, how to walk, talk, sit and act. Manners and etiquette even how they should think; every move they make is crafted into them from this single book. Most families have lost these tomes and thus it had become an extinct custom." Hermione couldn't hide the excitement that came from learning something new about the Wizarding world, she would love to know more about this magical book, how it is made to only display it context when an heir needed to be raised, such complicated and ancient traditions. Hermione was finding herself more drawn to the ancient pure blood ways and was determined to study more about it.

"That's just crazy isn't it, being molded like that from some old-time book." Harry crossed his arms; he could not believe that purebloods raised their children through a single book. The raven haired Gryffindor couldn't help the aversion he felt. Children should be raised by their parents with love and care, not some emotionless piece of parchment. Children were not some kind of tool that needed to be programmed; they should be shown affection, should be scolded and then hugged. No wonder they were all messed up. "How can parents allow such a thing? It's just wrong." Harry shuddered as he thought of how it must feel to be raised like that. He knew first-hand how it felt to be raised without love, to be raised to act in a certain way. His entire childhood was spent following the absolute rules of the Dursleys, with no love or affection, only expectations and demands. He would never wish that upon any child and had sworn to raise his own children differently.

Ron clasped his shoulder nodding in agreement. "I know, mate. I mean I come from a pure blood family, but you don't see my mum and dad using some book to raise us all. Bloody mad if you ask me." They laughed at the absurdity of it all, failing to notice Draco quivering with rage; his face flushed with the heat of his anger, tinting his pale cheeks a dark pink. How dare they insult his family like that! The nerve of these worthless mudbloods, half breeds and blood traitors; laughing at those who are far more superior and questioning their higher education and teachings. He stepped towards the source of his anger, approaching the laughing fools.

"What would you know…" The Slytherin hissed. "I don't see any of you with children of your own, so please tell me how you know the best method to raise a young wizard. A book is much more trustworthy as its context doesn't change like human emotion or thoughts. It's logical and precise. Perfect…" Draco couldn't even see past the rage in his mind, he was shaking, his legs felt wobbly as he stepped forward. "Perfect…" He repeated in a soft whisper. _**Raised like a puppet weren't you Draco. Molded and crafted into perfection. A faultless little marionette; dancing to every tune your creators play for you. Always being led by the strings that complete you; so graceful and beautiful yet broken; you hid the cracks so well even your creators could not see them, see how they spread until you shattered into many little pieces… so disappointing. How your parents must mourn such imperfection, such disgrace. But I'll fix you…my little puppet. **_

He started snickering softly, almost hysterically and the sound sent shivers down the Gryffindors' spines. Harry took a step back as the blond neared him; his eyes hidden behind a curtain of platinum hair. "Nothing more than what is needed, nothing wasted, just enough not to break it… Must be perfect, must be flawless, or else it's useless…" The blond Slytherin started muttering under his breath. Harry noticed the Slytherin boy's shoulders trembling and he was about to reach out to the blond but stopped as the dull grey eyes gazed past him. "Damaged…" He whispered. Harry's mind flashed to a scene from his past.

_**A small boy sat in a desolate park, slowly pushing himself backwards and forwards on a swing, a curtain of dark, rain streaked hair hung in his face, hiding dead green eyes. The small, fragile shoulders trembled and the thin, pale hands clenched around the swing.**__**The tiny**__**child, barely in preschool, sat completely alone as a trickle of blood was washed off his face by the rain. His uncle had been in one of his moods again.**_

Harry snapped out of the depressing and forgotten memory, his attention focused solely on the swaying blond. Time seemed to pass in slow motion as Damian jumped forward, covering Draco's eyes with a hand, the other holding Draco in place as he struggled against the younger boy's hold. He whispered in French to the scrawny boy in his hold, his voice gentle and soothing. Damian glared at Harry and Ron, and they flinched at the fierce look. "Please leave, all of you!" Ron was about to argue, but was stopped as Ginny tugged at his sleeve. "Not now Ron" She growled at him, dragging him behind her as she left. Harry glanced back once more before joining them.

"What the hell, Ginny! Just cuz he's your boyfriend doesn't mean he can order us around like that! That good for nothing Slytherin!" Ron complained. Ginny glared at her infuriating brother, trying to restrain herself not to mutilate him. "Go ahead, insult Damian one more time, I dare you!" She spat at him, satisfied to see her brother clench his jaw tightly as he caught the threat. Ron wasn't the most intelligent wizard, but he was smart enough to know when to back down. Especially if you were up against your little sister who knew some nasty hexes, no doubt all thanks to their mischievous twin siblings.

"And Harry don't you dare try to sneak away, Damian said to leave them alone." Harry flinched, blushing impishly as he was caught with one foot still in the air. For what he felt was the millionth time he cursed his curious nature, his body felt on edge and wanted to do nothing more than dash towards the Slytherins that had chased them away. "But, Gin…"

"No but's Harry, unless you want yours hexed" Harry sighed, glancing longingly to the hallway they had come from. Hermione shoved him slightly, to distract him and he had to smile as he saw her look back just as curious as him. "Not easy is it?" He asked her as he hooked his arm in hers, leading her away. She shook her head, smiling knowingly at him. "No wonder you always end up in trouble, it is definitely difficult to resist the urge." Harry chuckled at her, poking her side with his free hand. "Resistance is futile; soon you'll succumb to it and end up just like me." Harry chuckled evilly, receiving a slap on his arm.

"Class is about to begin, so we should meet up later today okay. I'll ask Damian to join us if he's up for it. Maybe he'll tell you how Malfoy is…" Ginny announced after a while. Harry and Hermione couldn't help but smile excitedly at the prospect of feeding their curiosity. Ron simply huffed, ignoring his friends' enthusiasm. "Don't get your hopes up though, Damian is not the type to get angry easily, yet he seemed royally pissed because of you two." She pointed a finger at Harry and Ron accusingly, shaking her head as they stared back at her unashamedly unaware of what they had done. "What did we do?" Ron asked flabbergasted, peeved that he was being blamed for something he couldn't even remember. She spun around to them, her hair whipping about like a flaming cloak from the momentum , complimenting her burning gaze that seemed to scorch them to a blackened piece of charcoal on the stone floor. "Try thinking for yourselves for once!" She roared, spinning on her heel as she marched away from them.

Harry and Ron shared a look of confusion before turning towards Hermione, begging her to explain. "Really, what would you two do without me" She sighed, giving up when they simply shrugged and grinned innocently at her. Why she loved them so much was a mystery. "You insulted the ancient way in which pure bloods are raised, mocked their education and laughed at their tradition. To Malfoy, who holds great pride in his pureblood heritage, of course he would be enraged by you two insulting it like that." Harry and Ron stared at her for a while before they understood what she was trying to tell them. "But 'Mione it's not right, being raised like that, it's as if they're programming a machine" Harry stated, unable to contain himself. He couldn't imagine treating a child like that, so emotionless.

He had grown up with people who hated him but at least he knew how they felt for him. They taught him to appreciate the smallest of things through their cruelty and he had grown to become a better person, determined to be nothing like _them_. He hated them but was grateful to them, for he wouldn't have become the Harry Potter he was today without the lessons he had learned from them. But with them, how would the children know what their parents felt for them, if they were raised by a book.

"I know Harry and I agree with you, but you should remember that Malfoy comes from a really conserved pure blood family, he doesn't know of anything else, but what he had been taught to believe." Hermione smiled sadly at him, she knew that with Harry's childhood it was difficult to accept something like this.

"Come on, mate. Don't want to get a detention from Professor McGonagall again." Ron slung his arm around Harry's neck, grabbing Hermione's hand as he lead his friends down the hallway to their Transfiguring Classroom. "There is plenty of time to act all serious later."

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

"Calmez-vous, tout va bien." (calm down everything is alright.) Someone was speaking to him.

"Vous n'êtes pas cassé ou endommagé" ( you're not broken or damaged) The person was stroking his hair soothingly as he spoke with such a gentle and soft voice. _So familiar, almost like Maman's but different…_

"Son bien, tout va bien" (It's alright, everything is okay) Draco could feel himself calming down, just focusing on the comforting voice.

"Détendez-vous, respirez juste" (Relax, just breathe) Draco couldn't help but huff at that, really now, what else would he be doing. He shook his head figuratively as he pitied the poor detached voices acumen. Snorting at himself for such a thought, sympathising with disembodied voices was a sign of madness. _Must be my Black Blood acting up._

"Well someone's feeling better." Damian laughed, releasing Draco from his hold as the Malfoy heir started struggling violently. "Who asked you to interfere?" The blond spat as he dusted of his robes, lips pressed in a firm line as he struggled to keep his cheeks from shading pink in his shame. "My consciousness…" Damian answered cheekily as he ruffled Draco's hair, causing said boy too go crazy with outrage. He snapped at the younger Slytherin fingers, as he held on to the taller boy's wrist, glaring at the blue eyed youth's free hand, which was trying to attack his platinum blond hair once again.

"Don't you dare touch my perfect flaxen hair with your Gryffindor tainted hands." Draco snarled as he avoided the atrocious limb that neared his head. Damian couldn't help but laugh as Draco berated him, about traitorous Slytherins and disrespectful lowerclassmen. "Happy to see the old Draco hasn't completely vanished." Draco stared at the excuse of a Slytherin before him, he didn't even know him yet he had the nerve of talking as if they had been best friends. Draco pushed him away, satisfied as the honey colored hair boy stumbled slightly. He lifted his chin, feeling smug with his small victory.

"As if anybody could defeat Draco Malfoy." Damian smiled at the skinny blond, watching as the Slytherin Prince strode pasts him, spine straight, arms tuck neatly by his sides with his head lifted faintly in a kingly attitude. The high class posture so enforced since birth that it had become natural. "Of course not, that would be intolerable." Damian added as he followed the Malfoy heir, enjoying the fact that he could walk comfortably next to his upperclassman. _You might not remember me Draco, but you're my hero. I will always remain loyal to you alone my prince._

_To be continued..._

_HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD_

_Please review! I'm on my knees! _

Word Meanings-

Contrarium ducit: means opposites attracts in Latin and that is where the Contrarium gobbles and Ducit's Luna is talking about come from.

La cría pura sangre – Means pure blood rearing in Latin.


	12. Chapter 11

Authors note: Hi everyone! Hope you all had a much beter week than I did. I'm dead on my feet, quite surprised that I managed to get this Chapter ready to be posted in time. Hope you all enjoy it.

Summary: See Prologue for full summary

Warnings: Violence, bad language and BoyXBoy romance, self made spells, Oh and I'll just apologize beforehand. If any characters appear to be a bit OC sorry, since I am not the brilliant and talented J.K. Rowling I do not possess the ability to capture the true essence of the Harry Potter characters.

Disclaimer: Sniff sniff, I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K Rowling and The Warner Brothers. I am simply playing around with the characters to satisfy my Drarry desires.

Thanks to:

jalannas- Thanks so much for the review! So glad your enjoying it ;)

Gryffindor Rat- hahaha was wondering if you still lived, thanks again for proof reading and editing my work. I think the fact that nothing phases Luna is the reason she handles him so well, he can't use any of his normal tactics to scare her off. :) Heiden was born to be the pathetic bully, just to stir up some trouble but don't underestimate him. Oh and come on who wouldn't be able to stand up for Damian haha he is my baby. (Only character that belongs to me) Couldn't do it without you! Draco's going to need all the help he can get for Hogwarts is not done with him yet...bam bam baaaaam (insert dramatic music here) Miss you soooooo much.

natsuki23- Hey! Gosh I love all your questions haha There will definitely be more development with Draco and Harry's relationship but will it lead Harry to the realization that Draco is the little Dragon?... now that we'll have to wait and see ;) Luna meant that Harry will be there for him, like his own personal Sola and not only him but slowly the others will start growing closer to him as well. I hope to not disappoint you with the rest of my story. Always a pleasure reading your reviews. Thank you!

hellion-Hound- Urgh I'm so sorry, I know it drives me crazy to wait for chapters of the stories I'm reading, so I apologize beforehand. As I said I'll try to post it weekly, every Friday so hopefully you'll stick with me to the end. Yea Draco and Luna's relationship is strange but I love it. To tell you the truth when I started planning and writing my story I never planed for them to develop this sudden companionship. Funny how things turn out. Thanks so much for the review.

vernieklein- Yea my chapters can be kind of all over the place but alas I can not help it haha I'll try though but can't make promises. Thanks for the review.

Thanks too all my readers who are supporting my story, I hope you all enjoy the next chapter. So now I give you...

**Chapter 11**

Harry couldn't help the guilt he felt; Damian had not joined them, to the raven haired and Hermione's disappointment. Ginny had informed them that he had spent the day with Malfoy, who had not attended his own classes. Harry rolled around on his bed, trying to get rid of the frustrating feeling that didn't want to leave him alone. How had Damian so easily wormed his way into Draco's list of slightly tolerable existences? It annoyed the Boy Who Lived to no end, and he didn't even know why…

Harry stuffed his face in his pillow as he screamed out his vexation and confusion into the fluffy cushion, the poor abused object muffling his bawls. He grabbed the Marauders Map which he had hidden under his mattress (For easy access) and searched for the name that had plagued him all day. A brief chuckle escaped when he remembered how he used to do this 24/7 in sixth year. He spotted the dot of Draco Malfoy in the library, which was quite odd, as it was almost curfew.

Grabbing his invisibility cloak and wand he sneaked out of the tower, his heart racing with adrenalin and excitement as he stalked the dark hallways, just as he had done in his first years at Hogwarts. It reminded him once again of six year and he cringed a bit. He had practically stalked Draco then.

Slipping through the hallways like a shadow, he passed the yawning portraits with ease some already snoring. Harry knew these corridors well, his many late night explorations had burned a mental blueprint of the magnificent castle in his mind. The Gryffindor had discovered many hidden pathways and rooms that even the Marauders Map failed to reveal. The Room of Requirements was one such chamber that had escaped discovery and Hogwarts never ceased to amaze The Boy Who Lived. Hogwarts was a never ending veil of secrets; there were so many unknown compartments and hidden walkways that no one, including him, know about, such as the Mosaic Room that Harry had never seen before.

The raven haired boy trailed his hands on the stone walls as he rushed down the hallway, a bright smile on his face. _Always giving me more to explore__,__ aren't you?_

He truly loved this magical building; it always knew how to entertain him. He dashed past ghosts, snickering as the departed turned their transparent heads as they sensed someone passing them, perplexed when they saw no one.

It hadn't taken Harry long to reach the large doors of the school library and, with a pounding heart, he pushed the large doors open. He glanced into the darkly lit room, checking his map once more to determine Draco's exact position. The Slytherin boy had not moved from his previous spot, and Harry tiptoed past the hefty book cases to the back of the room, swallowing the lump that had formed in his throat as he neared his destination. He peered around the corner hesitantly, only to find the Slytherin fast asleep at the desk he was currently occupying.

Draco was resting his head on his right arm; his left curled up under his chin with the fingers touching his thin lips lightly, in an almost thoughtful manner. Harry walked closer softly, unable to detach his gaze from the sight before him. The Gryffindor had never seen his arch rival look so peaceful and couldn't help but stare at the Slytherin's serene face.

Platinum blond hair fell gracefully across the boy's pale cheek and Harry traced the fine strands as they softened the sharp features of the sleeping boy. His eyes followed the sharp chin and moved along the fine cheekbones that lead to an elegantly curved blond eye brow. The raven haired boy marveled at the unnaturally straight nose of his rival, despite the fact that Hermione most certainly broke it in their third year, and Harry had the urge to stroke a finger along the bridge of the sleeping boy's nose just to test its straightness, but a sigh from the Slytherin snapped the captivated teen from his strange musings.

Harry started to panic and paced as he wondered what he should do when Draco woke from his slumber. He cursed violently as he stubbed his toe on the leg of the desk and froze as bright silver eyes stared directly at him. Harry held his breath, his heart beating erratically and he tightened his hold on his invisibility cloak. '_He can't see me'_

The Gryffindor watched as the blond before him shifted his gaze and he unconsciously sighed in relief, which he instantly regretted as Draco glared at him. Harry couldn't help feeling disappointed at the loss of the Slytherin's tranquil face. _The git really was quite attractive when he wasn't scowling._ Harry pulled his hair painfully at the thought that just crossed his mind, in a effort to distract himself.

"Potter?" Harry jerked as the cold voice reached his ears. The blond had once again drawn on his hardened Malfoy Mask and Harry couldn't help but glare at the annoying facade. Harry took a few steps back trying to silently sneak away from the Slytherin Ice Prince. "POTTER! I know you're there under that insufferable invisibility cloak of yours, now show that cowardly Gryffindor face of yours so that I can fucking rearrange it for you!" The blond Slytherin hissed harshly, his nails gouging the wooden desk in front of him.

"Geez, Malfoy. If that's the mood you wake up in each morning, I pity your lover one day." Harry removed his cloak as it was useless hiding anyway and glared at the glowering blond. "I'll inform you now Potter, that just being in your presence infuriates me to no end, so if you'd kindly stay out of my immaculate life then your pathetic Hufflepuff-like pity won't be needed." The two rivals scowled at each other and as Draco prepared himself for the Gryffindor's rebuke, he certainly didn't expect The Saviour to burst out in laughter. The Malfoy heir stared, flummoxed, as the emerald eyed boy held his stomach, while his muscles clenched with the effort of laughing in such an undignified manner; which, to Draco, looked quite painful. Why people put themselves through it was a mystery.

"What in Merlin's name do you find so amusing Potter? Or have you finally lost the little bit of sanity you had left?" Draco watched as Harry wiped the tears out of his glistening green eyes and didn't understand why his heart skipped a beat when the raven haired boy grinned cheekily at him.

"I'm laughing at you, you god dammed prat. _Immaculate_ life, really who uses such words…" There was no venom in Harry's voice and the insult was said almost playfully, which only unnerved Draco more. Harry watched as Draco stared at him suspiciously and decided to take the silence as an invitation, so he sat down on the chair opposite the Slytherin. The desk was covered in books and some of the little stacks teetered dangerously. Many of the titles Harry recognized as Hermione had studied them tirelessly.

"Bond curses; Binding Magic's; Ancient Witchcraft and Sorcery. Why are you researching magical bonds?" Harry asked, his curiosity overtaking his common sense. Draco closed the volume he had been reading with a violent snap, finally finding his lost voice. "I don't believe it's any of your concern Scar-head and who gave you permission to join me at _my _desk. Don't you have a fan club to entertain or some new Dark Lord to annihilate?" The blond spat and Harry rolled his eyes; the spoilt git was obviously trying to provoke him to a fight.

"Malfoy, listen I just wanted to apologize to you okay. Could you, for once in your life, just act civil and hear me out." Harry watched as the thin boy before him gaped at him, clearly not expecting such a reaction from the Gryffindor. "Please Malfoy?" Draco snorted but said no more as he crossed his arms. Harry smiled at the blonds pouting face; secretly the Gryffindor was dancing a victory dance within his mind. "I know what I said this morning was uncalled for. I'm not going to take back what I said, because that is truly how I feel about it, but I want you to understand why I find it horrible to be raised like that." Harry waited a few seconds, waiting for Draco to give him his consent to continue. The Slytherin turned his head away, but nodded in agreement. He might as well listen to The Hero's stupid excuses; it had nothing to do with the raven haired boy's pleading emerald eyes and pitiful puppy dog look.

"Thanks, Malfoy. You see, I didn't have the glorious and lovely lifestyle that you and everyone else in the Wizardry World seem to believe I had. I grew up without knowing anything about magic for the first eleven years of my life, with my muggle relatives that treated me no better than a servant. I was basically their house-elf. You can imagine my shock when I received my Hogwarts letter. Uncle Vernon wasn't happy about that at all… " Harry clenched his fist as his childhood memories flashed before his eyes. He would not share any more information with his arch rival than was necessary. Hermione and Ron were the only ones who knew about his life with the Dursley's and they didn't even know everything.

"What?! Your lying to me Potter. You're the bloody Boy Who Lived. You fucken defeated the Dark Lord as an infant. I grew up hearing stories about the great Harry Potter now you're telling me you didn't even know about any of it until you came to Hogwarts?" Draco shook his head with disbelief. It was impossible to imagine The Saviour of The Wizardry World living a life as a muggle servant.

"Believe me, I wish I was. I was told my parents were drunks who died in an accident. As a child I wished to have had people who raised me with love, who cared for me and who didn't see my existence as despicable. I promised myself that I would never let my own children grow up like that."

"And you wonder why I hate muggle's Potter. Outrageous! Treating a wizard like that, when obviously they are not even worthy to share the oxygen we breathe. Argh, my skin crawls with the very thought, they should be slaughtered for their felonies. But since it was you, I guess I should give them some credit. Your head is large enough without the ego boost." Harry watched the blond in awe, that had almost sounded compassionate. Of course the Slytherin had to ruin it with some nasty comment at the end but the Gryffindor had to smile, he was dealing with Draco Malfoy after all.

"Don't compare my upbringing with that of your muggle family, Potter. It might not seem desirable to you or your friends but it is reliable. I am proud to have been raised according to the Malfoy traditions." Draco lifted his nose in the air looking down at the Gryffindor wonder boy.

"Yea, Hermione told me as much. I don't like it, but hey there isn't much I like about you any way so I'll respect that." Harry grinned evilly, enjoying the sight of the blond blushing with ire. "I'll take that as a compliment, Potter. The horror of being liked by you has thankfully been avoided. Now anything else you wish to bother me with?" Harry couldn't help but laugh at the Slytherin boy as he waved at him dismissively. In a way Harry felt at ease sharing some of his past with the Malfoy heir. The snarky basterd didn't look at him with sympathy nor did he shower him with fake understanding or compassion. He simply accepted it and moved on which was refreshing.

"Actually I'd like to bother you some more. I was thinking…" Harry scratched his head absentmindedly. "Oh really, did the unfamiliar action hurt?" Draco retorted, smirking as he lifted a hefty volume, stroking its spine thoughtfully. "Don't interrupt me you prat, I just wanted to know if we could start over you know. The war is over, there is no reason for us to keep hating and fighting each other so umm…" Harry reached out his hand towards Draco smiling slightly.

"Hello, I'm Harry Potter." Draco stared at the offered limb, he couldn't help but remember first year when he had done the same thing and even as childish as it was he felt peeved. Draco lifted himself from his seat, anger giving him some courage as he swatted the hand away. "I don't think so; I'll accept your pitiable apology for this morning, but _this__,_ I will not agree to." The Slytherin boy grabbed his book bag and swung it across his shoulder walking away from the perplexed Gryffindor.

"Why not?" The scarred boy asked pissed off that he had been rejected without an explanation. "Because I can tell the right sort of wizard for myself." Draco replied sarcastically as he quickened his pace. His heart was beating frantically as his courage dwindled. Hogwarts was growling at him and he mentally shouted at the annoying presence to just be quite which he regretted instantly. A large tome struck his shoulder and he cried out at the sudden pain. A creak to his right made the hair on the back of his neck rise as he watched one of the bulky bookcases fall towards him.

The Slytherin couldn't tear his gaze from the dark oaken shelve that would most likely crush his bones to powder. He could hear a voice shouting at him, but the blood pounding in his ears deafened him. He felt a pressure around his wrist and was suddenly yanked to the side quite viciously. Draco's head collided with something hard, a loud crash next to him indicating that the bookcase had met its destination, luckily without a Slytherin underneath it.

Draco inhaled deeply, the scent of clean cut grass and cinnamon somehow relaxing him. He could hear a faint but frantic heartbeat and the rise and fall of the solid chest that Draco found himself against, shocked him out of his trance like state. The Slytherin tried to push himself away, but whatever held him so tightly didn't relent.

"Wow, that was close…" Harry stuttered. After he had heard Draco cry out, he had sprinted as quickly as he could, just to find the blond almost crushed by a bookcase. The Gryffindor thanked Godric himself for his quick reflexes as he grabbed the Slytherin's bony wrist, jerking the blond to his chest as the heavy bookcase tumbled to the ground. "You alright there Malfoy?" Harry looked down at the skinny boy in his arms, blushing slightly at their intimate positioning.

"I've nearly been crushed by a bloody bookcase, that's supposed to be magically fixed to the ground, with a permanent 'inerrabilis' charm to prevent such accidents and you have the nerve of asking if I'm alright? Well, I'm doing just fantastic Potter, thanks for asking!" Draco scoffed, struggling to get out of the Gryffindor's hold and hissing slightly as his injured shoulder painfully brushed against the taller boy's collarbone.

"God, Malfoy just settle down. The least you could do is thank me for saving your skinny little arse from being flattened!" Harry gripped Draco's shoulders tightly, not missing the blond whimpering in pain. "What's wrong?" Harry asked, concern overpowering his irritation momentarily as he watched the shorter boy grasp at the Gryffindor's hand which was holding his left shoulder.

"Could you let go Potter, I already had a bloodthirsty book attack my shoulder today. Don't need you bruising it any further with your barbarism." Harry released his hold instantaneously, his blush deepening as he realized how close they had been standing. Draco could feel his cheeks heat up, his heart was pounding cruelly against his rib-cage and the Slytherin cursed at the infuriating organ to slow down.

"Sorry…" The two teens stood in an awkward silence, not quite sure what to do. Draco gave in and decided to flee from the uncomfortable atmosphere. He was about to walk past the Gryffindor when the taller boy grabbed his sleeve. "Hey, Malfoy. Why won't you accept a truce? And don't give me that crap about 'the right sort of wizard' we're not in first year anymore." The Slytherin pierced him with his icy gaze and the Gryffindor was rooted to the spot. "Not nice being the one to be rejected right Potter…"

Harry eyed the boy carefully, his voice sounded spiteful and Harry couldn't help but wonder if the Slytherin was still hurt from being rejected in first year. "Come now Malfoy, can't we finally put the past behind us. I'm tired of fighting with you."

"Why should I agree with you just because you're tired, does my opinion not matter, Potter. I will not lower myself to join your repulsive fanatics who follow your every order with a nauseating enthusiasm. I am a Malfoy, and Malfoy's don't associate themselves with the likes of you half-bloods, your blood traitor of a friend nor your little mudblood bookworm. So why don't you all just leave me the FUCK alone. I don't need you're false pity!" Draco practically screeched, trying to get past the Gryffindor that blocked his path. Harry gritted his teeth, his anger setting his blood boiling. He pinned the Slytherin against a bookcase, ignoring the weak attempt of resistance.

"Shut your fucking mouth Malfoy! Why don't you just appreciate the fact that out of thousands of wizards that despise you and wish you nothing more than the dementor's kiss, there are some who are willing to help your ungrateful and worthless pure blood arse! Those half-bloods, blood-traitors and mudblood are sticking their necks out for you. The least you could do is be grateful you arsehole!" Harry glared at the tiny Slytherin, _why had they agreed to help the spoilt git__?_

Harry tightened his hold, unable to control himself as his magic sparked around him. The Gryffindor failed to notice the walls around him trembling as the castle whimpered with excitement at the blonde's pain.

"Let go of me! I never asked for your help! I am no fool Potter; you and your friends despise me just as much. What are your plans with trying to help me? Are you aiming to lower my guard so that you could get your revenge? Hoping to embarrass me before you send me to Azkaban to receive the Kiss. What are you attempting to do?" Draco struggled viciously, he couldn't take it anymore, and he was feeling nauseous. If the Golden Boy didn't let go of him soon he would throw up.

"Malfoy's don't need anybody's help! Find some other wizard to play your sick games on." Harry stared as the Slytherin struggled, his anger subsided a bit as he listened to the slim boy's shouts. The Gryffindor couldn't help but cringe a bit at the blonds accusations.

"I didn't bother you, I kept to myself, didn't insult you or any of your followers unless it was for self-defense. What else should I do to get you off my back?!" The blond bit into the hand that was constricting him, grinding his teeth into the flesh and drawing blood.

Harry hissed at the pain, but did not let go, even when the Slytherin started chomping at his other hand. _He lashes out just like a frightened animal._ That single thought explained everything to The Boy Who Lived. Harry was shocked as the realization struck him. Draco was scared, but his pride and Malfoy masquerade wouldn't allow him to accept such emotions, so the only way he knows how to face it is through fighting. The Malfoy heir had never had someone who would willingly help him without a reason. He had grown up in a world where nobody was reliable. He had to constantly be cautious as everybody around him would stab him in the back if he gave them the slightest opportunity.

Draco Malfoy had never learned to trust…

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

"_**Sir Feranight, Minister Shacklebolt will see you now." The witch bowed her head as she opened the door of the new minister's office. He smiled handsomely, thanking her for her trouble and smirked as the woman blushed. 'Humans were just too easy.' Feranight entered the large office, cringing slightly at the brightly lit room. **_

"_**Ah Feranight! You're finally here! Sorry about the light; I'll dim them now." Feranight sighed in relief as the room darkened and bowed lowly. "Minister, you wished to see me?" Shacklebolt nodded and indicated to the comfy couches that stood in front of an enormous fireplace. (The main floo connection.) Feranight observed the magnificent carvings that decorated the fine stone and hiding within splendor was antediluvian runes. The Unspeakable smirked as his trained eyes deciphered each and every symbol in a matter of seconds, memorizing their sequences. **_

"_**Yes, I wished to talk to you about the report you sent me last week. Is it possible?" Shacklebolt eyed the cloaked man firmly, clasping his hands as he anticipated the answer. Feranight rested his head in his hand as he contemplated how to respond. His next move would rely on the outcome of this single conversation. Would the Ministry aid him in his research or would they turn him down leaving him to work in the shadows. Words could change the whole outcome and the man chuckled lightly at the thrill. **_

"_**It is completely conceivable, Minister Shacklebolt. As I have presented to you in my report; the data we have collected indicates that it could be done. The research we have been doing shows great signs of success, but we cannot continue without the Ministry's consent. The rest we leave in your hands, Minister…"**_

_**Shacklebolt sighed deeply as he looked through the file for the hundredth time. It was a risk, one that could endanger the lives of many ex-death eaters that had joined the light side, but it could save the lives of all of the people in the wizardry world.**_

"_**If your experiment succeeds then we could track down all the death eaters that have escaped, is that correct?"**_

"_**Yes, we would be able to use their dark marks to find their whereabouts. No matter where they hide or what spell they attempt to conceal their presence, we will be able to pursue them." Shacklebolt sighed deeply, his eyes resting on the glorious fireplace before him. **_

"_**You may continue with the research, but I want a detailed report on the progress with each phase, do you understand me?" The Minister's voice was stern and harsh at the end, but Feranight barely cared. Feranight nodded in agreement, hiding his smile in the shadow of his hood. "Of course, but I would require the assistance of an ex death-eater in the last few phases. If you could arrange that for me, Minister." **_

_**Shacklebolt rubbed his chin as he thought, there were only a handful of ex-death eaters that would participate in such research and even fewer who could be trusted to keep it a secret. There was only one that Shacklebolt could truly trust and who was intelligent enough to report to him if the experiment would fail. **_

"_**I will ask Professor Severus Snape to take part in this research of yours, but since he cannot leave his position as potions professor, you would need to visit Hogwarts to discuss or perform your tests."**_

"_**That would be perfect, Minister Shacklebolt. Severus Snape is quite renowned among our ranks. It would be an honor to work with such an outstanding wizard." Shacklebolt smiled kindly as he watched the man before him praise the gloomy professor, who was much under-appreciated by society. "I will see to it then. May your research be triumphant." **_

_**Feranight bowed as he left the office, his footsteps resonating in the hallways of the ministry building. How he hated the sickening structure. Nothing but a piece of worthless waste. How wizards and witches could stomach to work in such a magicless building. As he apperated from the horrendous building, he couldn't help the cruel snicker that escaped from his dry lips. **_

"_**Everything's is moving precisely as I predicted. Humans truly are just too easy…" **_

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

"Malfoy, could you maybe remove your teeth from my skin. I'll let go of you, but please hear me out first okay?" Harry asked softly, his arms and hands ached as the Slytherin had decided to sink his teeth into any piece of flesh he could reach. Draco glared at him, but slowly removed his mouth from the Gryffindor's arm. Harry flinched as he felt the sharp incisors slide out of his poor, abused limb; he could feel the injuries bleeding as a warm liquid flowed along his skin. Harry sighed in relief and loosened his hold on the Slytherin's shoulders, still holding him in place but not forcing him to stay. He stared into Draco's liquid silver gaze, momentarily entranced as he tried to count the blue specks around the pupils.

"I'm not asking you to trust us; you don't even have to like us, but please don't reject the help we offer. We really wish to help you, not because we pity you, or because we want to embarrass you. If I should give you a reason, blame it on my selfish desire to aid all that need it." Draco eyed him suspiciously, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"Potter, you and your stupid, selfish Hero Complex can go get crushed by the Womping Willow for all that I care. Haven't you heard a single word that I have said? Malfoy's don't need help from anyone!" Draco spat as he grasped the raven haired boys arm, pleased to see the Gryffindor hiss in pain as the Slytherin's hand tightened around his injured limb. Harry moved closer, bending slightly so that he could look directly into the shorter boy's eyes.

"What about Draco? What does Draco want?" Draco gaped as he stared into the bright emerald eyes of the Gryffindor Golden Boy. He could not break the gaze as those green eyes searched his own, unraveling his thoughts and leaving him speechless.

"W-what nonsense are you spouting, P-Potter. I already told you that I d-don't want your help" Draco stuttered and would have cursed himself if he hadn't been petrified by Harry's beautiful eyes. _What; beautiful? What the hell am I thinking? What's wrong with me… _Harry moved even closer, their noses inches apart. "No, that's what Malfoy wants. I'm asking you Draco, what is it YOU want?" Harry could feel the warmth of Draco's breath but determination prevented him from moving back. The Slytherin's eyes seem to grow larger and his face paled slightly.

"I d-don't know, I-I'm not allowed to…" Harry removed his hands from Draco's arms and placed them on his cheeks, frowning as he could clearly feel the cheekbones. Shouldn't the boy have gained some weight in the last few weeks? The Gryffindor would have to talk to Madam Pomfrey about that.

"Draco, you're allowed to think for yourself, if you don't know what you want at the moment that's okay, but until you do please allow me to help you. I'm going to be a bother either way, so it would be much easier for you if you'd just accept it." Draco blushed at the brilliant smile the Boy Wonder gave him and it seemed to illuminate the entire room. His emerald green eyes shimmered and Draco couldn't help but look down only to stare at Harry smile and he noticed that the taller boy had dimples. The whole ordeal made the Slytherin's insides feel warm, which confused him but at that moment he couldn't care less. It was a nice feeling.

"Fine, I-I'll agree to your truce. But I still dislike you Potter, don't think I'll just roll over like that. I'm still a Malfoy, you can't change that." Harry's grin stretched even wider and he did a funny little jig, followed by a fist pump at his victory, which he greatly regretted as he once again stretched the raw bite wounds that decorated his arm in a decidedly painful manner. Draco snickered at the taller boy's pain, smirking smugly as he slipped passed the Gryffindor who was busy cradling his arm.

Just as the Slytherin thought that he was finally rid of the annoying raven haired boy, with his unconsecrated captivating green eyes, arms once again surrounded him from behind. "Thank you, Draco! For giving me a chance…" The hug ended quickly though and before Draco could react or ponder over it, Harry moved ahead of him.

"We should probably head back, I think we missed curfew." Draco looked appalled, and quickly reached for his non-existent wand, growling as he remembered that he didn't have one. Harry couldn't help but feel bad for the blond, unlike Harry; Draco had grown up with magic all his life. Magic had always been a part of him and now he couldn't even use it to cast a simple 'tempest charm'. The Slytherin must feel like his missing half of himself. Harry smiled as an idea came to him.

"Hey Malfoy, give me your arm for a sec" Draco stared at the Gryffindor perplexed; he instinctively held his arms to his chest protectively which only made the raven haired boy roll his eyes and laugh. Harry shook his head at the blonde's antics and reached for the boy's left arm. He pulled the sleeves back, removing the material from the pale boy's skin revealing a skeletal wrist. Draco had not removed his eyes from the Gryffindor's actions, suspicious yet curious as he tried to figure out what the Boy Who Lived was trying to accomplish.

Harry pulled back is own sleeve and removed his watch making sure that the blond couldn't see what it was and smiling as he watched the blonde frown, standing on his toes in an attempt to see what the Gryffindor was holding. Harry gently turned Draco's wrist around as he clasped the watch around the Slytherin's fragile looking wrist. It dangled loosely and was in danger of slipping of.

"Just hold on, I need to adjust the size a bit thanks to your scrawny wrists." Draco was about to complain, but was too tired, so he simply snorted as the raven haired boy pointed his wand at the object casting the 'Anim' charm which shrunk the watch slightly.

"There we go, now it fits perfectly." Harry smiled smugly as he lifted Draco's wrist to eye his handy work. The Malfoy heir stared at the timepiece which adorned his wrist; it was made from black titanium, which contrasted with Draco's pale skin. The blond couldn't help but stare at the watch work; it was beautifully crafted, not bulky but definitely a man's watch. The watch face was decorated with silver numerals and hands which glistened as the light fell on them. It was a simple design yet had an air of elegance.

"This was the first watch I bought for myself after the war, you know like a way to say that times have changed. I want you to have it." Draco watched the clockwork, captivated by its splendor. "I don't have anything to give you in return…" Harry laughed and Draco allowed himself to enjoy the sound for a bit. "Don't worry about it, if it bothers you, you could always give me something back later." The Slytherin nodded in agreement, still staring at his gift, watching as the silver hand ticked. "Oh shit, It's nearly an hour past curfew. Madam Pomfrey is going to hex me senseless."

"Come along then, we better get you to the hospital wing before she comes looking for you." Draco shivered at the thought as he followed the Gryffindor to the library entrance. "We? What we? I can find my way to the hospital wing by myself. I'm not some dim-witted tart, Potter." The blond silently fumed, peeved to be treated like some foolish female.

"Your right, you're not sweet enough to be classified as a tart, but you seem to forget that I have an Invisibility cloak." Harry smiled devilishly. Throwing the transparent material over their heads, the Gryffindor opened the large doors silently and sneaked out, dragging a grumbling Draco Malfoy alongside him. "Besides, there might just be some murderous bookshelves just waiting to squash you."

They had to walk quite close to each other as the cloak was not big enough to completely conceal them both. "So hey Malfoy, if the bookshelves are placed with a permanent sticking charm how is it that it could fall on its own." Draco cursed under his breath; he had hoped that the Gryffindor would not remember that. It seemed the green eyed boy was smarter than Draco gave him credit for or he could just be obsessed with the bloody brutal bookcase.

"How should I know, Potter? Maybe it was some unknown presence which despises me for my beauty and brilliance, and could not live with knowing that I will forever be beyond it. Jealousy is such a nasty thing…" Draco was to absorb in his rant that he failed to notice the stones beneath his feet splitting, which caused his foot to be snared between the gap. It twisted his ankle painfully and the Slytherin would have face planted into the ground if Harry hadn't steadied him.

"I think that much like me that entity disliked your boasting and arrogant arse more." The Gryffindor rolled his eyes as he hefted one of the Slytherin's thin arms around his shoulder. Draco scoffed, his cheeks tinting pink with shame. "You seem quite concerned with my arse recently; I know it's quite a grand specimen but please control yourself, Potter." Draco grinned smugly as Harry blushed a deep red. "Cocky bastard" The Gryffindor mumbled, but caught the glint in the Slytherin's eyes and covered the blonde's mouth with a hand before he could utter a sound.

"No more lewd comments out of you." Draco couldn't help but scoff, glaring at the Gryffindor who dared to place his dirty half-blood paws on his face. How his father would recoil with the thought and Draco couldn't help but cringe a bit as he imagined the disappointed look on the elder Malfoy's face. _Not that he ever approved off anything that involved me in the first place._

The Malfoy side of him commanded that he destroy the disrespectful boy for tainting him with his touch but there was another side, deep within him that just couldn't pass the opportunity that was given to him and so he licked the taller boy's hand. Harry yelped as the wet muscle coated his palm with saliva and glared at the Slytherin with disgust, who simply stared at him innocently. "Regretting your Gryffindor bravado which led you to offer you help so casually?" Harry snorted and smirked as he lifted the spit covered hand. "Maybe, but it has its rewards." Draco was about to ask what the scarred boy meant when a damp palm met his cheek, smearing the sputum all over his face.

"Argh, gross Potter! What the hell!" Harry laughed as Draco snarled snipping at his offending hand and grabbing the Gryffindor's sleeve to clean his face. "You started this whole spit fight, be grateful that the great Harry Potter had taken pity on you and used your own saliva instead of his own." Draco rolled his eyes. "Was that a challenge Draco Malfoy?" The Slytherin shook his head desperately, trying to stop the Gryffindor, who had grabbed his wrist, from spitting in his hand. "Okay, peace then." Harry grinned as he let go of the frazzled blond who glared daggers at him, his eyes slightly wider than normal with the horror of the situation still fresh in his mind.

They walked in silence the rest of the way, each slightly disturbed at what had transpired between them in the last few hours. They had almost acted like friends… The world must be coming to an end. Some far of universe had just imploded in on itself.

"Here we are" Harry opened the doors of the Hospital Wing, quickly removing the invisibility cloak in case Madam Pomfrey was lying in wait. Draco sighed in relief as the room appeared to be empty and Harry smiled. "Guess we're safe…"

"Safe from what, Mr Potter?" The two teens jumped at the harsh voice of Madam Pomfrey, as the medi-witch eyed them sternly. "As it is pass curfew, I will deduct 10 points from both your houses, be grateful I'm not informing Professor Snape about your late night explorations Mr Malfoy." Draco bowed his head, grumbling some colorful complaint. "Thank you for escorting Mr Malfoy back, I believe you have your own dorm to return to Mr Potter. Have a pleasant evening." The witch turned on her heels as she fetched Draco's usual potions. The blond grimaced as he watched the witch prepared the vile concoctions.

"Hope you survive those dreadful droughts." Harry winked at him as he opened the infirmary doors. "Oh yea Madam Pomfrey you should probably check up on his left shoulder and ankle as-well." Draco snarled at him as the Medi-witch glared at him, promising to lecture him as soon as the Gryffindor left.

That night Harry couldn't help but smile at the evening's events. He was incredibly happy, which was odd since encounters with Malfoy usually left him in a horrid mood for days. Maybe it was because he had glimpsed the true Draco who was carefully hidden away by his Malfoy counterpart. The blond was still his spoilt, snarky, smug, Slytherin self but somehow he was more relaxed and fun. The Gryffindor stared at his hand which had previously been assaulted by Draco's slick tongue and had to wonder about the warmth that filled his chest.

Unknown to The Boy Who Lived, a pale Slytherin was wondering the same thing as he stared at the black titanium watch on his left wrist. Hogwarts seemed to be annoyed and Draco couldn't help but smirk a bit. "Jealous much?" He asked the building only to be ignored as the castle sulked. He smiled fondly at the magnificent time piece, tucking the gift under his chin as he started too succumbed to a gentle slumber. _Maybe I'm cursed…_

_HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD_

_PLEASE REVIEW! 0v0_


	13. Chapter 12

_Authors note: _Hi! My lovely readers, I'll keep it short and sweet so that you all can continue reading what you have come for. It's been a busy and frustrating week as always but thanks to this story I had a lovey distraction. So enjoy!

_Summary:_ See Prologue for full summary

_Warnings: _Violence, bad language and BoyXBoy romance, self made spells, Oh and I'll just apologize beforehand. If any characters appear to be a bit OC sorry, since I am not the brilliant and talented J.K. Rowling I do not possess the ability to capture the true essence of the Harry Potter characters.

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Harry Potter, it belongs to J.K Rowling and The Warner Brothers. I am simply playing around with the characters to satisfy my Drarry desires.

_**Thanks to:**_

sweetthang3392: Thaks for the review!

jalannas: I'm glad you loved the previous chapter. The development is slow and steady but happening. ;)

hellion-Hound: Thanks! Glad your sticking with me. Ahhh Damian's my baby, had such a great time creating him. When I was thinking of someone who could be Draco's childhood friend and what personality would be best suited to be compatible with Draco's as he is a very difficult individual, I don't know he just came to me. So glad that you like him. :) Didn't know how the readers would react to him.

natsuki23: Thanks sooooo much. It was really fun typing that chapter, just to have some Draco and Harry development. You know have have to force Harry to not to move too fast haha he's such a impulsive and determined character its difficult. Holding him on a leash. I love your questions! And they shall be answered in time. :D Thanks as always for your review!

Joey Bermuda Kido Ketail: Oh that's tough luck, being evicted from the computer, had may fair share. Mothers just don't understand that one can not simply stop reading Drarry fanfiction. I'm happy you like it so far. Ohhh and there is a lot planned for poor Draco. ;) (Our taste are quite alike haha)

remeyqueen74: Thanks for the review. Enjoy the next chapter.

vernieklein: Thanks. I just loved the thought of Draco having something from Harry that he could carry with him. A constant reminder that Harry is there for him. Glad you liked it. :)

Dragoncatcher123: Yay, thanks for loving my story and for the review as well. Have fun reading the next chapter.

**Chapter 12**

Professor Snape read the letter, the fine delicate handwriting of Narcissa Malfoy decorated the pale parchment and he couldn't help but grimace as his eyes caught those last few lines.

'_Please take care of my son Severus, I beg of you__,__ don't let __**them**__ bullies harm him any more…'- Narcissa_

Snape pinched the bridge of his nose, his foot tapping restlessly on the cold stone beneath his feet. The letter was short and had given him no more details that could have been misleading. The ministry was keeping a keen eye on the lady of the Malfoy household and all the letters she sent would first be proof read to make sure she was not involved with any suspicious activity. She was not even permitted to contact her son during his trail at Hogwarts and thus it was left to Severus to deceiver the cryptic messages that were hidden within her simple words.

Narcissa Malfoy was an intelligent witch, Severus could not argue with that fact. It was her careful planning and observing nature that had reassured her survival during the war. Her ability to adapt to any outcome and situation was quite frightening.

"Not easy to protect my dragon from _them_, if neither I nor even you know their true identity, Narcissa…"

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Harry awoke with a spring in his step, unable to stop the grin that didn't seem to want to leave his face. The morning was warm, promising a lovely sunny day and Harry stared out of the window, watching as the early sun colored the clouds in light shades of orange.

The Gryffindor had bounced on Ron's bed in an attempt to wake the grumpy red head and after a great struggle, the raven haired boy successfully banished the freckled boy from his bed. Ron grumbled as his back hit the ground and he stared sleepily at his laughing friend, cursing his spectacle companion for having so much energy so early in the morning.

Seamus and Neville joined them as they made their way to the Great Hall, Ron already drooling at the thought of the delicious feast that awaits them. Seamus decided to tease Neville about his crush on a certain blond Ravenclaw and Harry couldn't help but join in as he watched the shy boy blush fiercely. Neville and Luna had gotten quite close after the war and Harry wished his friend the best of luck, since it was extremely difficult to know what Luna thinks much less felt.

They entered the Great Hall and Harry couldn't help but glance at the Slytherin table, he was rather disappointed as he didn't spot a familiar platinum blond head among its occupants. Hermione and Ginny greeted him as he left Ron, Seamus and Neville behind, who was waiting for Dean to catch up. Harry slung his arms around their shoulders as he hugged them, causing them to nearly tumble to the ground with his sudden weight.

"Harry! Honestly, calm down. What's got you so cheerful?" Hermione scolded, primly rearranging her skirt and blouse. Ginny scrutinized Harry's happily smiling face shrewdly, before a mischievous glint entered her eyes and she smirked at Harry.

"Did you have an enjoyable dream Harry? Is that the cause of your chirpy self? A special someone maybe? As long as it isn't Cho again." Harry blushed deeply at Ginny's innuendo, completely mortified, especially when his eyes strayed to the Slytherin table once again, though he quickly jerked them back to the giggling redhead and pensive brunette.

At seeing Hermione's face, Harry nearly groaned out loud. She was not going to let this go, especially after Ginny's well-timed comment. Pesky minx. Just as Hermione opened her mouth, Harry was saved by the late arrival of Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville. Ron happily dropped a kiss on Hermione's lips, before he piled his plate high with crispy bacon, scrambled eggs, grilled sausages and toast smeared with jam.

Only after he stuffed the first forkful in his mouth, did he properly greet the two girls. Well, as properly as one could with a mouth full of food. Hermione sniffed, while Ginny openly expressed her revulsion at her brother's table manners. Hermione delicately chewed her cereal, as if trying to express on Ron how he should eat. _Well, that's a doomed effort._

"So Mate, where were you last night? You came ages after curfew." Ron asked him, or at least, that's what Harry decided he asked, since he was still stuffing his face. Luckily Harry had seven long years of practice deciphering Ron's food-speech. Hermione's gaze instantly sharpened and Harry sighed. His savior just became his betrayer. Harry mourned the peace and happiness he felt upon waking, knowing Hermione would not relent in her questions. Somehow, Harry didn't entirely want to tell them about what happened with Malfoy last night. Maybe later, but for now it was still his own.

"Well, nothing much. I just had the urge to go for a walk. You know how it is." Ron nodded, having suspected this and Hermione didn't question him further, though he could see she was far from satisfied with his explanation. Ginny just smirked at him, before she turned back to her breakfast and conversation about her herbology homework with Neville.

"Hey mate, you fancy a fly this afternoon? It's been too long since we played, just for fun. I recon my skills are going to go rusty before long." Dean piped up from across the table and Ron nodded vigorously along with him. A genuine grin of excitement spread across Harry's face and his earlier mood returned immediately. "Sure, that would be smashing! Hey Gin, you coming with?" Ginny glanced at Harry, before shaking her flaming hair over her shoulder. "Of course, it's been a while since I've flown with you guys. You coming Hermione?" Hermione bit her lip as all the attention was solely on her.

"Well, there was this book I really wanted to read for a while now..." Ron groaned and shook his head. "Come on 'Mione, you can read it while you sit in the stands." Hermione still looked undecided and Neville decided to say his bit. "I'll sit with you Hermione. You know I'm not really one for flying, so if you want some company, then I'll come along." Hermione smiled gratefully and then nodded her consent, amidst cheers from Ginny, Harry, Ron, Dean and Seamus.

She rolled her eyes and continued eating her cereal, Ron already busy with his second plate. Ginny leaned over and whispered in Harry's ear, "So, how's Malfoy?" It was only Harry's fast reflexes that kept him from choking and spewing his food all over the table. Luckily, no one seemed to notice, though Ginny was watching him somewhat bemusedly.

"W-what? What do you mean?" Harry put on his best innocent look and smiled charmingly at Ginny. However, she only snorted and pinned him with a look. "O please Harry, don't insult me. I've known you since I was eleven and even dated you for a while. Your personality wouldn't allow you to leave things as they were yesterday, even if it is only to get rid of your guilt." Harry sheepishly rubbed his neck and chuckled. She was as smart as ever. He could definitely see the Weasley twins in her.

"Um, he's good. I apologized and he... Sort of accepted it." Ginny just smiled at him and patted his shoulder, before her gaze turned to something behind Harry. Before he could twist to see what she was looking at, a smooth voice greeted him.

"Good morning Gin, Potter. How did you sleep Ginny?" Harry almost flinched when he heard the faint, almost unnoticeable icy tint in the younger Slytherin's voice. He was still upset about yesterday, it seemed. Harry turned to Damian, who had just finished giving Ginny a hug and a quick peck. He took a deep breath, before letting it out and squaring his shoulders.

"Hey Damian. Listen, about yesterday. I'm sorry for my rude comment, it was uncalled for. To make it up to you, would you like to come flying with me and my friends this afternoon, including Ginny of course." Ginny was beaming at Harry, happy he went to the effort of trying to include her boyfriend, while Ron and Seamus were gaping. Dean and Neville watched them with interest and Hermione looked thoughtful. She was probably thinking about how she could convince Damian to sit with her on the stands so she could grill him about that Pureblood book.

Damian eyed Harry wearily; his dark blue eyes seeming to analyze the grass green gaze of the Gryffindor. It felt as if the younger boy was searching for something within him and Harry couldn't help but wonder if all Pure Blood Aristocrats had perfected the art of searching others' souls through their eyes.

"Damian, Harry wouldn't apologize unless he really means it. One of his more irritating traits, so please come join us." Ginny asked the young Slytherin, holding his hand in reassurance as he looked at her uncertain. He glanced at the group once more before smiling at his girlfriend. "I trust you Gin and if it makes you happy then I will join you and your friends. I haven't gone flying in a bit…"

After afternoon classes, the group of Gryffindor's and lone Slytherin gathered at the Quidditch pitch. The day was perfect for a quick game and the group chatted excitedly as they prepared the equipment. Hermione and Neville waved at them from the stands as they took flight. Harry gripped his Firebolt tightly, grinning as the air rushed past his face, whipping his hair around crazily. Damian would be playing seeker for the other team and Harry had to wonder if it wouldn't be unfair to place the inexperienced boy against him.

The game was on and all other thoughts were placed aside as the group concentrated on the mock match. Harry searched for the snitch, his eyes keen in spotting the golden glint which would indicate the winged sphere's location. The raven haired boy spared a second to glance at his opponent, seeing the younger Slytherin lazily floating around in the sky, his green robes fluttering languidly behind him as the breeze caught the light material. Harry finally spotted the snitch near the base of the opposing side's goals and dived towards it. Damian was instantaneously by his side and Harry had a nostalgic moment as he thought back on the games he had against Draco but... _'It's not the same'_

The two seekers raced against each other twisting and turning with quick reflexes as the snitch tried to escape their persistent pursue. Harry ducked down as a bludger tried to knock him off his broom, Damian just managing to dodge the raging ball, which gave the Gryffindor Golden Boy the chance to snatch the snitch before it could escape again. The tiny orb fluttered in his hand as his fingers enclosed around it and his team cheered.

"That was a great game, Damian. You should really try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team. With you as their seeker they might actually be a challenge this year." Seamus praised as they landed. Ron and Ginny already packing the equipment away. Harry couldn't argue with Seamus, the honey-brown haired boy had talent and would make a great seeker but the raven haired boy's insides twisted painfully for some reason as his eyes once again locked on the green robes. _No, he can't. He won't accept it. _Damian laughed good-naturally as he stared at the windows of Hogwarts that looked down at them.

"Thanks for the compliment but I actually have no interest in playing Quidditch." The Slytherin said, clearly showing his disinterest as he yawned. "It's a waste right! He has this natural talent for the game and could become an excellent player." Ginny announced as she joined them, her brother grumbling behind her as he was left to carry everything. "It's not quite the game that I am good at, merely that my skills lie in observation. I simply react according to the actions of the other players so I have no talent on my own. Sorry to disappoint you." The group walked ahead as Damian explained and laughed at how Ron and Seamus still tried to get him to try out for the team. Ginny smiled compassionately at the arguing boys in front of her. Ron had momentarily forgotten about his dislike for the Slytherin, Quidditch obviously much more important.

"Nice to see them getting along…" Harry interrupted her thoughts and she turned towards him as he shoved her playfully. "Just give him time Gin, he is your protective big brother, it's his job to dislike your boyfriends." Ginny grinned at him as she pushed him back, using more force than necessary. "What about you then? He never hated you?" Harry laughed as he thought back to the days they had dated and winked at her. "That's because I'm special"

"So Damian, would you like to join us next time?" Ron asked to everyone's shock and Hermione couldn't help but smile approvingly at her hot headed boyfriend. Ginny practically gaped with disbelief and Harry had to shut her mouth for her. The Boy Who Lived clenched his jaw as his insides once again twisted with the thought of playing against the Slytherin boy again. _What the hell is wrong with me…?_

Damian smiled warmly at the red head and held out his hand. "I'd love to, but might cheer you on from the stands if you don't mind." The group laughed as Ron shook the hand dejectedly, his hopes of finding another Quidditch buddy shattered before they could even be made. Harry sighed in relief and turned as a hand rested on his shoulder. The green eyed boy looked up into the deep blue eyes of Damian and the younger boy stilled a bit to allow the others to walk ahead before he whispered.

"Don't worry, Potter. I'll never replace Draco."

hdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Draco stormed through Hogwarts' hallowed halls, his previous pleasant mood had been replaced by a frantic fury. Madam Pomfrey had decided to double his nutrition potions since it seemed that they weren't working at all. _It's not my damn fault that Malfoy's don't pick up weight_ _instantaneously._ The horrid taste was still in his mouth and he cursed the medi-witch for force feeding him such revolting concoctions.

If that hadn't dampened the temperament of any decent wizard, then a morning with a spiteful, sulking fortress would. Draco growled as yet again the corridors shifted and the blond found himself once again in front of a statue of an ugly fat man holding a crystal chalice. The Slytherin sneered at the atrocity before him. The repulsive male was laughing at him; his double chins and chubby cheeks paused in mid motion adding to the statues sordid image. His polished bald head glimmered as the sunlight fell on him in an almost holy fashion.

"A hog has more attractive features than this sad excuse of a living organism impersonator. Yet you don't see a single statue of them decorating the halls of Hogwarts. Oh no, we get Mr. Porky here!" Draco ranted to himself as he glared at the figure. The Slytherin had already missed most of classes all because of Hogwarts nasty attitude. If the Malfoy heir had known that a truce with Potter would cause such childish behavior in the castle, he would have sent the fucking Savior away without a second thought, no matter how pleasant the whole occasion was. The Slytherin still did not understand the warmth he had felt when he had received that black titanium watch from the Gryffindor Golden boy and decided to ignore the troubling emotion all together. There was no use on pondering over such meaningless things.

Draco reached once again for his non-existent wand, but sighed as he remembered that he no longer possessed a wand. It pained him not to be able to hold his perfect Hawthorn wand which was precisely 10 inch long with a unicorn hair at its core. He couldn't recall the last time he had held the fine crafted wood and as he continued on his way the memory resurfaced.

It had been during the war; Harry Potter had disarmed him and had taken ownership of his wand. The last time Draco had laid eyes on his wand was in The Room of Requirements before the fiend fire incinerated the room. The war… That was about nine months ago. Did that mean that The Boy Who Lived was still in possession of his Hawthorn wand or did the Saviour of the Wizardry World disposed of his hated rival's precious wand?

The blond boy gritted his teeth at the thought of Harry Potter casting his wand aside as if it was contaminated. Hogwarts growled at his thoughts and Draco had to quickly dodge to the side as a suite of armor swung his axe downwards hitting the stone floor where the Slytherin had previously been, creating a large cleft that would have been his perfect platinum blond head if it wasn't for years of dodging bludgers. Draco stared at the steel blade and laughed humorlessly as he bent down to stroke the cool metal with an elegant long finger.

"You really hate me that much…" Draco's voice wavered slightly as the stones beneath him vibrated, snarling at him. The Slytherin snorted, smiling dejectedly as he lifted himself from the ground. Hogwarts hated him, the most of the wizardry world loathed him, was there really no one that did not despise the young ex-death eater…

_There is no reason for us to keep hating and fighting each other. _The words Harry had said in the library echoed in Draco's mind, but the Slytherin smirked at the senselessness of that statement. The silver eyed boy looked down at his right arm where the dark mark, which marred his pale skin lay hidden under his robes.

"You're wrong Potter; there are plenty of reasons to hate me…" Draco rubbed his right arm absentmindedly, as if trying to rub away the mark which held all his regrets of the war. It had become a habit and the Slytherin sighed as he walked down the corridor. "That good for nothing Gryffindor optimism of yours only works if you deserve to be forgiven."

The Slytherin Ice Prince passed a large window that looked out onto the Quidditch pitch and a small thrill went down his spine as he thought about flying. It had been such a long time since Draco had flown on a broom and he wished for nothing more than to feel the wind rush pass him, the cold crisp air on his heated skin after a quick game of Quidditch and the freedom of it all, of knowing that there is no limit in the sky to where he can fly.

"Perfect." The blond whispered as he grinned with excitement. No better way to get rid of some frustration than flying freely in the sky. Draco ran as fast as he could, trying to find the nearest entrance that would lead him outside. Hogwarts seemed to ignore him since he stumbled upon a well-travelled corridor. Must be that there were too many witnesses for it to try and murder him.

The Slytherin's heartbeat accelerated as he reached the seemingly deserted entrance hall, the heavy doors wide open and letting in the bright light from outside. Draco could smell the fresh air and sprinted for the exit, he couldn't mask the smile that adorned his face at the thought at being outside. _It's been too long_.

The blond managed to reach the dark oaken doors, but before he could pass them to the glorious outside, some strong force pushed him back and he screamed as his wrists, neck and ankles was scorched by the invisible power. He bit his lip as he stared down at his burnt wrists, the skin still sizzling and he whimpered, determined not to cry from the pain. Grey eyes stared at the entrance before him; the opening mocking him with the view of lush green grass that led to the beautiful lake, the water rippling peacefully.

"What in Salazar's name was that?" Draco asked himself in shock as he stared at the doorway that had just rejected him and the Slytherin couldn't help but reach out a quivering hand, trying to grasp the freedom before him. "It can't be…"

The thin boy's wrist once again burned as the ferocious force threw the appendage back and Draco couldn't help but cry out, tears of frustration threatening to fall from his ash grey eyes. The Slytherin slowly lifted himself from the ground and gazed one last time at the world that lay beyond the castle walls.

"So you really wish to imprison me…" His voice, broken with unshed tears resounded in his mind and the thin boy couldn't prevent the memories that surfaced from deep within his mind. Snippets of memory he had wished to have forgotten.

"**I'm sorry f-father; please don't send me to **_**t-them**_**. I-I'll never d-disobey you again. Please…" He had been crying, the warm tears burned long trails down his pale cheeks as he pleaded his father not to send him away again. Tiny hands clutched desperately on the heavy robes of the larger man, who merely regarded the small child with an icy grey glower, an everlasting frown present on his compassionless face. "Malfoy's don't beg!"**

**Large hands reached out to the small blond boy and he cringed at the sight of those cruel hands. The memory shifted and he found the boy sitting in a small circular room. The dark walls loomed over him, casting shadows that swallowed him; the child would curl up on the cold stone floor and bury his face in his knees as he tried to hide from the fortifications that caged him.**

"**Draco… There is no point in running from me; you know you cannot leave this place. The more you struggle the more it will hurt." That soft voice chained him to this place and he could not run as it paralyzed his small frame. "That's a good boy; you should remember no matter where you hide, I will always find you so trying to escape is impractical." That voice snickered callously and the sound sent shivers down the boy's spine, a sob stuck in his throat. "You are cadged; fluttering like a bird that's wings had been clipped to strip it of any hope of escaping its precious prison. Isn't it just delightful?" **

Draco walked through the empty halls, his shoulders felt heavy and his chest tightened with each step he took. His mind felt clouded as he passed gossiping portraits that eyed him suspiciously and scowled down at him. The walls felt tight around him and he gripped the cuffs of his robes strongly, desperate to get rid of his anxiety. The Slytherin paused at a large window that was slightly hidden behind a staircase and as he looked out of the clear glass, he saw a group of students playing Quidditch.

The blond seated himself on the windowsill, resting his back on the cool stone and tucking his bony knees under his chin. He stared at the players as they soared through the sky. Their red and golden attire indicated that they were Gryffindor's, but a single green and silver dot raced alongside them and Draco couldn't help but wonder how it must feel to play in a team with the lions. The green and red dot suddenly dived and Draco knew that the seekers had spotted the snitch as the raced against each other.

Draco's chest tightened once again as it reminded him of his Quidditch matches against Potter and his fellow Gryffindors. The Slytherin Ice Prince and Gryffindor Golden Boy racing each other as the rival seekers chased down a single small golden sphere_. I could never catch it though, stupid scar-head… _The red flash dived dangerously low as he ducked a bludger and Draco gazed longingly as he swiftly seized the winged ball.

"Must be Potter, no other seeker would fly so recklessly." Draco stroked his watch as he observed the group. The winning team cheered whilst the rival team congratulated them enthusiastically. It was such strange behaviour. The pure blood closed his silver eyes breathing heavily and the Slytherin sighed. He would never understand Gryffindor behaviour, especially Potter's group. The blond boy's chest hurt and he banged his head on the wall behind him trying to replace the pain that clutched his heart. Draco chuckled at his own misery.

"I thought I saw some Daszelets, what are you doing laughing at yourself down there?" Draco jumped slightly as a blond head appeared before him; long wavy strands flowed down the girl's left shoulder like a golden stream. He scowled at the Ravenclaw, but shifted somewhat to give her some space to sit on the windowsill, if she wanted to. Luna ogled the Slytherin as she sat down, they both gazed outside of the large window in silence and Draco's impatient nature couldn't handle any more of the muteness.

"Is there some reason why you are here, Lovegood?" The Slytherin didn't even have the energy to insult the strange blond girl next to him. "Hmmm not really, but you looked saddened. There are so many Dazelets it is quite worrisome." Luna answered pensively, looking up at him as she tilted her head and smiled.

Draco snorted at her comment, but didn't really mind the company of the lunatic, which surprised him. With all his training as the Malfoy heir he should have found it revolting to even be in the same room as the delusional girl. "Did you get hurt today?" The girl asked as she stared at his arms. The Slytherin hadn't even noticed that he was resting his elbows on his knees, making sure that his injured wrists wouldn't scrape against them. The thin boy eyed them with disgust before he pulled them back, his pride could handle no more. The Slytherin winched as his raw wounds rubbed against the cheap material of his robes, seeing as he couldn't use his own money to buy his usual expensive robes, but quickly covered it with his usual Malfoy mask. "If you have no business with me then please leave, I have no time for your crazy fantasy-filled nonsense today."

Luna giggled lightly and Draco stared at her, exasperated, "How was any of that humorous?" The Slytherin asked, frowning as the girl continued to titter at him. The silver eyed boy could feel his cheeks heat up with his irritation. "Would you stop your annoying sniggering, you laughing lunatic!" Draco desperately wanted to hex the blond witch before him, anything to get her to stop fucking chuckling at him.

Luna couldn't help but smile at the irritated boy before her. The Slytherin's face was flushed with embarrassment and he glared at her with liquid silver eyes which glimmered brightly with his ire. The platinum blond boy was just so cute when he was worked up. "Oh it's almost time for dinner, we should probably head down to the great hall before the _Cremdaemon_ eat all the cream puffs." Draco watched as the Ravenclaw jumped up and couldn't help but be disappointed at the thought of being left alone.

"Well, come along then, we really should hurry." Draco started as the girl hooked her arm with his and pulled him along. The Malfoy heir spluttered at the audacity of the Ravenclaw girl. _How dare she manhandle me?_ The Slytherin was tempted to throw the disrespectful witch off him, but the comfort he felt in her warm touch made it difficult. His Malfoy upbringing was fighting to get control of his body and he knew that what he was about to do, he would come to regret but for now he leaned against the security at his side. Draco allowed the crazy girl to lead him through the halls, ignoring the stares that followed them; the thin boy was too drained to care at the moment.

"At least Hogwarts can't try to kill me at the moment, thank Merlin for small favours." Draco whispered to himself. He could feel the building watching him and sighed as he felt the displeasure from its gaze. Luna snickered softly as she listened to the older boy talking to himself and the one way conversation was amusing as the blond scolded himself for something or another.

"By the way, what the hell is a _Dazelet_ and _Cremdaemon_ anyways? And why do these _Dazelets _or whatever that lunatic mind of yours calls them seem to follow me?" Draco asked after he had started to upset himself with his thoughts. The stares were getting on his nerve and the pure blood within him boiled as the low-class wizards and witches dared to glower at him. _Salazar, I really wish to slaughter the filth that is tainting these walls you helped to build. Walls which wish for my own slaughter, isn't irony a bitch._

"You shouldn't mind the stares, you'll get used to it eventually I suppose. Oh the _Dazelets _are creatures that feed on one's sadness. They gather where ever there is a strong sorrowful sensation, but they are quite rare. It was nice seeing them again. The _Cremdaemon_ are trouble makers which love to steal my cream puffs." Luna smiled brightly as she talked about the creatures she saw, no one but Harry had ever asked her about them before.

Draco watched her with furrowed brows, trying to imagine seeing such annoying things. "_Dazelet _are tiny little dragonfly like creatures with small feathered wings. They glow like fireflies when they are in contact with unhappy emotions. It is quite beautiful, makes me wonder if they are trying to cheer the person up. They are still flying all around you…" Draco scoffed at the last statement but made no other comment. They walked in silence a bit before the Slytherin's curiosity kicked in. "What does a _Cremdaemon_ look like?" Luna looked off into the distance as she tried to find the words to describe the cream-puff stealing fiends aptly.

"Well ,they are really pale, almost see through and very slim, despite all the cream puffs they gobble up. Think it was so that they could better hide themselves when they tried to steal my cream puffs. However, they aren't very smart and dressed themselves in these funny bright pink tutu-looking, flower petal clothing. T's so that when they jump from high arches, after quickly grabbing the treats, then the tutu part of the clothing would catch the air and pop like an umbrella, causing them to float down. They are almost humanoid in form, though if they eat the cream puffs, their jaws unhinge like a snake's, so that they can swallow the tart whole. Greedy little buggers."

There was silence as the Malfoy heir tried to picture such a creature. All his mind could come up with was a horde of two-inch tall Voldemorts in pink tutus, dancing around the cream puffs and floating away. His lips twitched slightly and before he could enforce his Malfoy Mask a snigger escaped from his disobedient lips. He placed a hand over his rebellious mouth trying to halt the odd sounds from escaping him. Luna smiled at his attempt to compose himself and tightened her hold when she spotted a group of Slytherin's opening the large doors of the great hall ahead of them. The leader of the group glanced at them, a sickening smirk plastered on his smug face as his group entered the Great Hall.

_Heiden Vollmacht_

_HDHDHDHDHDHDHHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD_

_How'd you like it? Sorry know there was no Drarry action in this chapter. Please review!_

_Word meanings:_

___The creature Daszelet's that Luna is speaking of comes from the words 'bedas zelet' which means 'misery munch(ers)' in Latvian_


End file.
